Iron Z Fighter
by Quillion9000
Summary: Tony Stark is the man who can build his way around any problem, and now that shall be put to the test. It is time for a grand adventure to be told. An adventure that has been forever changed by one man's presence. How much can one person impact a story? It's time to throw him into the world and create ripples.
1. A God's Wish

_**I know I have a lot to answer for on the of chance some of my other fans decide to take a look at this fanfiction. Well, I've been cut of from Word for awhile now. Had to earn money and finally got a job to do so. Now there should never be a time that I'm cut of. Yes, this is another Fanfiction in my long list of ongoing fanfictions, but I can't help it. This idea would not leave me alone. I think that's it. On with the story.**_

* * *

_**Universe 7: Beerus' Planet, Age 739…**_

Somewhere in space there exist a small planet. The lower part has a shape like a square pyramid flipped upside-down, and the top is made of a giant, thick dead tree with several buildings, including a temple, on it.

Living around the temple are several kinds of animals. Around the temple is a gigantic lake that includes several kinds of sea creatures. Two figures stood before a small blue fish-like being that had a long body resembling an Eel.

These two figures were much bigger in size and contrasted one another nicely. The first was a purple anthropomorphic cat with golden yellow eyes and large pointed ears that made him seem taller than he really was.

He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his mentor who was the second figure standing next to him. A tall, thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes, and rather effeminate features.

He owns a long scepter with a gem that floating above it. His attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with white and orange diamond decorations, and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

"You are positive this is true?" The cat asked firmly.

The Oracle nodded. "Yes, Lord Beerus. In 39 years, you will meet the Super Saiyan God and Man of Iron. The Man of Iron will be crucial in producing the Golden Arcosian; however, one of you must act as I have said if you wish for the last two to come about."

"What do you have to say to that Whis?" Beerus asked. "The Oracle is sure of what he sees."

"I don't know Lord Beerus." Whis stated. "This originally started with one of your premonitions. The Oracle merrily followed. We all know how reliable your premonitions can be."

"We will see Whis." Beerus walked off. "Gather the Namekian Dragon Balls and make the wish. Have him use all the power of three wishes." He yawned. "I'm going to take a nap to pass the time until the day I can take on this Man of Iron and Super Sayian God

Whis nodded. "As you wish Lord Beerus."

"Do ensure there is food waiting for me when I wake." Beerus stated. "I will be rather hungry and do not wish to challenge any of those mentioned on an empty stomach."

"It shall be done milord." Whis stated before tapping his staff on the ground.

He suddenly vanished.

_**Namek, Later…**_

Whis stood next to a large Namekian as the seven dragon balls were gathered before them. Namek was a beautiful planet with three suns. The grass, sky, and water were all green. There were also various trees all around them.

"Thank you for being understanding Guru." Whis stated. "Rest assured, if this wish can be made, I will do everything in my power to protect Namek. Lord Beerus won't lay a finger on your planet."

"That is good to hear." Guru nodded. "Your wish does not sound harmful, so make it when ready."

(Speaking Namekian)

Whis "Eternal Dragon Porunga come forth and grant my wish."

After a few seconds, the orbs began to glow, and the sky became black as night. A beam of light shot forth into the sky becoming a green dragon with a heavily muscled upper body.

The dragon began to speak. "I am the…" He then noticed Whis and sweat dropped. "You're Lord Beerus' attendant." He sounded scared. "I am a big fan of his."

Whis smiled. "Wonderful, then you should have no problem granting a wish for him. He even wants you to put all your power behind it, so you can rest after only one wish."

"Of course." Porunga stated. "Name the wish, and I shall grant it. With three times the power, there are few things beyond me."

Whis nodded. "I wish for someone who goes by Iron Man to be duplicated for Universe Seven. This duplicated version should be sent to Earth and stripped of any memories that may make him want to return to a world he won't belong to. Finally, I would like him placed in the best possible place to interact with the Super Saiyan God set to appear in 39 years."

"That wish is highly tricky, but I will certainly see what I can do for Lord Beerus." Porunga's eyes glowed. "Your wish has been granted but be warned that such a wish has irreversibly impacted the flow of the universe."

Whis smiled. "Thank you Porunga. You may leave now"

With that, the balls instantly floated into the sky and dispersed as Namek returned to normal.

Guru watched the quick departure. _"Hopefully, this will keep Namek safe the next time Beerus visits."_

Whis walked away from Guru. "Thank you for your lovely hospitality, but I must be off. I am quite busy with my other duties."

He tapped his staff on the ground and vanished. Guru breathed a sigh of relief as he thought back to a time of devastation brought on by Lord Beerus. It happened so early in his life that he knew better than to displease the God of Destruction.

With this moment passing, Namek was safe from him the next time the god visited. As safe as you could be considering this wasn't a promise from the god, but the angel. The attendant's vouching could only go so far. Still, Guru wondered who this Iron Man was Whis mentioned.

_**Marvel Universe: Iron Man Armored Adventures, April 24**__**th**__** 2009…**_

A teen of average height and weight with short, spikey dark brown hair and blue eyes stood over a red and yellow suit of highly advanced armor. His attire consisted of a red T-shirt, blue jeans with a red stripe on both sides, and red trainers as well as a welding mask for the moment.

He smiled at his creation. "Well, what do you think?"

A dark skinned, tall teen of average weight joined him in looking at the armor. He had black, short curly hair and brown eyes. His attire consisted of a grey, long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"Colorful." The teen nodded. "You know your dad will just invent something to top this, right? I mean, you guys are like dueling evil genius."

"Not this…" The light skinned teen stopped as he saw Porunga reflected in the armor's face mask. "Rhodey, did you just see that?"

Rhodey looked at the armor in confusion. "See what Tony?"

Tony looked at him in disbelief. "The muscular, green dragon." He pointed at his armor. "It was reflecting in the face mask."

Rhodey chuckled. "Alright funny guy."

Tony looked at him. "I'm being serious."

"I think you may need some rest." Rhodey shook his head. "Might be a blessing in disguise that you don't go to school."

Tony rubbed his head. "Yeah, maybe I will take a nap. It's probably for the best."

Rhodey patted his back. "See you man."

He then walked off as Tony stared at the face mask. He then smiled and shook his head. Yeah, some sleep would do him some good. He walked away, turned off the lights, and left the room. That's when the armor gave off a dull yellow glow.

_**New York City, Stark International**_

After a good nap, Tony was feeling great and full of energy. He hadn't once seen that dragon. Such an odd sight. He was now walking up to his father's company. Stark International. A tall building with 83 floors and a train track connected to it.

As he walked in, he greeted the employees who greeted him as he made his way up to his father's receptionist. A young woman with brown hair in a bun and a black pan suit. As usual, she was hard at work.

"Hey Trish." Tony stated.

She smiled at him. "Well, look who finally came out of his lab." She nodded to the door. "Your dad's inside Tony."

Tony nodded. "Thanks."

Tony entered the room to find his dad hard at work. The office was dark as he stared at holograms of a project. Tony's father was a man of average height and weight with short, spikey dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a long-sleeved, white shirt with dark jeans and loafers.

Tony approached him. "Are the lasers I designed for your earth mover up and running, or are you still in ancient history mode?"

Howard looked back at his son with chuckle as the shades around the windows retracted revealing the evening sun. "Very funny." He leaned against his desk. "They've already completed work on the lasers and will be using them in the field today. Want to see?"

Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, I've got something to show you at the testing grounds." He smiled. "Something…" He stopped as he noticed that same dragon in the window and ran over to it. "Dad are you seeing this?"

Howard turned and looked at the window. "See what?" He raised an eye brow. "All I see is the city. Same as ever." Tony put a hand on his head in disbelief making Howard worry. "You know son, I wanted to show you the earth movers, but maybe we should skip it for today.

It's been awhile since either of us relaxed." He shook his head. "I can't tell you how many times I've seen something after long stints working. Whatever project you've been working on has certainly taken up a lot of your time." He suddenly got an idea. "You know, how about we take a vacation?"

"A vacation?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Howard walked over to Tony and put a hand on his back. "What better way to relax than a father and son vacation. If I get started now, I can have everything set for us to leave tomorrow morning."

Tony smiled before remembering his armor. "Yeah, but I was really excited to show you what I made. I just know you'd love it."

Howard nodded. "Bring it along. We'll go someplace near one of the testing facilities and you can show me what you made."

Tony nodded back. "Maybe a vacation is what I need." He smiled. "Alright, let's do it."

"Excellent." Howard patted Tony's back. "We'll…"

At that moment, a man, about a few inches taller than Howard, stormed into the office past Trish. He had a bald head and wore a black business suit. He did not seem pleased, and the folder on the earth movers gave both Howard and Tony a good indication of why…

_**Private Jet, Next Day…**_

Howard and Tony sat across from each other in comfort.

"I'll tell you Tony, this is just what we needed." Howard stated. "It's been well over a year since we last had a vacation."

Tony smiled. "Yeah dad, I guess it has." He shook his head. "Didn't realize it myself until I left Stark International." He stood. "If you'll excuse me, I want to check on my little project."

Howard looked at him. "Want me to come with?"

Tony smirked. "Let you ruin the surprise?" He shook his head. "No way. You stay seated dad."

He walked through the door.

_**Cargo**_

Tony walked up to the black casing holding his armor and began punching in numbers to get it open when he heard a strange sound. He looked to his right only to see an increasingly bright, white light. He crossed his arms and backed away as the private jet exploded.

_**Somewhere in the World**_

Tony laid amongst the wreckage of the plane severely injured from the crash, but not dead. He survived thanks to grabbing the hand of his armor and putting it on enabling him to generate a field which protected him just enough to leave him alive.

The field dispersed and delivered a shock to his system causing the young teen to bolt to a sitting position. He quickly fell to his hands coming in and out of consciousness. His chest hurt. It was in so much pain. He noticed the case containing the rest of the suit in front of him.

He crawled to the casing and placed his hand on it. The case scanned him and popped open giving him clear access to the rest of the suit. He climbed into the casing and fell into the rest of the suit.

"Activation Code Stark 02." Tony managed.

The suit spoke back with a calming, woman's voice. "Stark Exo Suit activated. Scanning." The suit scanned Tony's body. "Alert. Medical systems detect extensive damage to user's heart and chest. Treatment in progress."

"Navigation systems. Engage auto pilot. Take me… Take me to Rhodey." Tony managed before passing out and the suit shutting down.

Once both were out, the suit and Tony glowed a brilliant yellow as a second suit and Tony appeared right next to him. This duplicate then vanished in a flash of yellow light leaving the Marvel universe with only one Tony. One Iron Man.

_**Transition**_

Naturally, the first Tony goes onto keep his city safe and partakes in many adventures stemming from this event. That story is already out there, but the second Tony's is not. Not yet. It is time for Iron Man to enter the world of Dragon Ball.

_**Universe 7's Earth: Capsule Corp, Age 748…**_

It was a beautiful, sunny day over the Capsule Corporations headquarters. Spring was settling in nicely. The yellow, dome shaped building was a stunning sight for many of West City considering just how big a name the company had become.

This beautiful day was about to become strange as colorful lights danced in the sky above West City for everyone to see drawing their attention. This light show kept them from seeing the red and yellow armored teen falling out of the sky and into the yard of Capsule Corp.

_**Inside Capsule Corp, Days Later…**_

Tony slowly opened his eyes only to bolt to a sitting position as he realized he didn't know where he was. He was currently dressed in his tattered pants while his torso, for the most part, had been bandaged. Sitting up so suddenly had caused pain to curse through his chest.

There he felt a metal circle imbedded in his chest and froze enabling him to hear the subtlest beat emitted from the disk. _"The crash… the suit must not have been able to get me to a medical center, so it created this to keep me alive. The crash? Why can't I… Dad!"_

He jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain, only to stop as the door to the room opened. There stood a tender, milky skinned teenage girl with turquoise, shoulder-length hair. Her attire consisted of a pair of brown short shorts, red & white shoes, pink socks, and a red jacket with a white shirt underneath.

Tony ran up to the girl and gripped her shoulders. "My father, where is he?"

The girl blinked in shock. "Who?"

"My father! Howard Stark!" Tony shouted. "We crushed in something. Where is he?"

"Your father wasn't with you." The girl was both concerned and saddened for the boy. "Most people, including my family, were interested in a light show, but our security camera's focused on you falling from way up in the sky contained in an armor."

"My armor!" Tony let her go. "Where is it? It'll have gotten a scan of the scene and can tell me what happened to him if he's not here." He looked at the girl pleadingly. "Please, I need to know what happened to him." He gripped his chest. "Gaaaah."

"Hey, you're hurt badly so don't push yourself." The girl stated. "That device in your chest, and my father stabilizing it, only did so much. You need rest."

Tony stood tall. "I'll rest once I know my father is safe." He looked at her. "You said I crashed in my armor. Where is it. Please, I need to know my father is safe."

The girl saw that this was important to Tony, so she nodded. "Alright, follow me and I'll take you to your armor; however, you need to promise me you'll rest after no matter what you find out."

Tony nodded. "Agreed. Please, just take me to my armor."

The girl nodded back and started to walk off with Tony doing his best to follow.

_**Lab**_

Tony followed Bulma into a lab filled with machines that would normally interest him; however, he only cared about his suit which stood in the middle of the lab. It was a little roughed up after everything. He immediately walked over and put it on.

"_That suit really is something." _Bulma thought.

Tony worked to bring up the scans at the time of the crash only to stop as his signature was the only one at the sight of the crash. For him, that could only mean one thing in this moment. There was fire and debris of something from what he could remember.

Tony left his suit, which powered down, and fell to his knees distraught. "My father is dead." Tears came to his eyes. "My father is dead!"

He cried as the girl watched on wanting to let him get this all out of his system. When he had calmed down, the girl helped him back to the room. Tony was in no mood to talk or resist.

When they got there, the girl said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Tony didn't speak back instead he collapsed onto the bed, face down. The girl normally would have been angry that she was being ignored, but she knew well enough that this wasn't a normal situation. She left Tony there to grieve.

_**One Week Later…**_

Tony hadn't left the room all week nor had he been disturbed except by a knock three times a day. In the morning when he got breakfast and a fresh change of clothes, noon for lunch, and evening for diner.

Because he got this food, he hadn't needed to leave the room. After all, it had its own, rather spacious bathroom. He was also glad whoever left the food, he thought it was that girl, didn't show themselves.

He was grateful for the solitude spending most of it staring at his chest, sitting in the shower, or lying in bed. It was a hard thing to accept that his father was dead, but Tony knew Howard wouldn't want him to completely shut down, so he didn't.

Like every time before, at noon, he heard a knock at his door only this time it was accompanied by a male voice. "Young man? Are you decent?"

Tony took a deep breath and moved to a nearby chair. "Come on in."

The door opened, and a short, stocky man entered. His hair was like that of the girls except it was a bluish-gray and he had a matching, large mustache. His attire consisted of a white lab coat with a blue undershirt, black pants, and rectangular glasses. He was smoking a cigarette.

The man walked in and looked at Tony. "Good, I had feared that device in your chest wouldn't do the job." He stroked his chin. "Of course, I shouldn't fear since you did invent it like that suit, did you not?"

Tony simply nodded.

"A fine machine that suit of armor." The man nodded back. "I haven't touched it, but I don't need to. It is a true marvel. You must be a brilliant young man."

Tony remained silent.

The man cleared his throat. "Ah, where are my manners? You can call me Dr. Brief."

"Tony Stark." Tony stated.

"Good to finally know your name." Dr, Brief stated with a smile. "My daughter informed me of what happened in the lab and I am sorry for your loss. I've already inquired with the police about you.

Unfortunately, records aren't something well kept unless you're already a citizen of West City, and you do not match any descriptions around here. Tell me, do you have any family? Where are you from?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know where I'm from. Can't remember. As for family, my father was it. That much I do know."

"Peculiar. Are there other things you don't remember?" Dr. Brief asked.

"A lot. My memory has major gaps. For instance, I know my father and I were attacked in the air and I was among wreckage; however, I can't remember what that wreckage once was." Tony stated.

"So, you have no where to go then?" Dr. Brief asked.

Tony shook his head.

"How would you like a job and place at Capsule Corp." Dr. Brief asked.

This shocked Tony. "You want to offer me a job?"

Dr. Brief nodded. "You seem like an intelligent, young man, so I can give you a space to work. Anything you invent will be credited to you. You'll have plenty of time for your own projects. We can iron things out. I simply can't stand to see someone with your talent homeless."

"I didn't have an option before." He stood. "Thank you, sir. For this and the week so far. I'll uh… I'll try not to let you down." Tony stated.

Dr. Brief nodded. "Think nothing of it Tony." He walked to the door. "We'll talk more once you're better."

Dr. Brief left, and Tony fell back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. _"Well, at least I'll be able to stay somewhere, but I still have no memory of this world. Many things to be honest. I don't even know for certain dad's even dead."_

He sighed. _"That may have just been an overreaction, but how would he have survived the explosion on whatever, wherever we were, we were on? He didn't have my suit, and I only activated it during the crash. One moment both our vitals then just mine."_

Tony turned in his bed and stared at the wall before falling asleep. His mind whirling with many questions, yet so few answers.

* * *

Power Level's:

Tony: 3

Tony W/Armor: 100

I know mechanical anything does not have a power lever, but for some sake of quantifying growth, there will be power levels listed as above. this way you can get a general idea of Tony's progress, both himself and armor creation, during this story. Know that the suit is not multiplying Tony's levels. That is simply his power level in the armor.


	2. Hunt for the Dragon Balls

_**Capsule Corp: Tony's Lab, Age 749…**_

The Past year had been good for Tony. In his mind, he's relearned what he should have already known about the world. Combining that with what memories he did have, it was starting to fall into place for him.

There were still some gaps, but they were small and far less than they had been a year ago. Throughout the year, he proved a valuable enough asset to Capsule Corp, that Dr. Brief gave him his own lab space. A space which was a nice shade of red and yellow like his armor.

There were various projects of his strewn about on various table and in various states of progress. Of course, his Iron Man Armor was set up along the back-center wall. Over the year, he gained a great level of control and effectiveness with it.

He even had a few deals of his own, with Dr Brief backing him, to make lessened versions for the local police. A great deal for Tony with some of the profit going to Capsule Corp. Of course, there was no rush to complete this deal.

Tony sat down and kicked back as he picked up a remote and pressed a button activating a tiny ear piece recorder in his ear. "I'm a few years ahead of schedule for several projects. Both my own and those of Dr. Brief's. The Iron Man suit has been fine tuned and improved.

I'm also completely confident that I am in full control whenever wearing my armor. I wish I had the power to control and manipulate technology. Such an ability would greatly speed up my work moving forward."

He heard his door open, stopped the recording, and pocketed the remote before turning to face Dr. Brief with a smile. "Hello Dr. Brief. Come to check on my projects?"

Dr. Brief stepped forward. "Actually, I've come to ask a favor of you."

Tony stood up. "Oh, anything sir. After everything you've done for me…"

Dr. Brief chuckled. "Don't think like that. You don't owe me anything. If you did, you're work for Capsule Corp has repaid me several times over."

"As you wish sir." Tony nodded. "So, what's this favor you have in mind?"

"Recently, Bulma has discovered a Dragon Ball." Dr. Brief informed. "Here at Capsule Corp."

"What, you mean from that legend?" Tony asked a little intrigued.

Dr. Brief nodded. "Indeed, and she plans to set out on a journey to gather them. I'm fine letting her leave herself, but I would be more confident if you, and that suit of yours, were to accompany her."

"_Ugh, he wants me to accompany Bulma. This is such a bad idea putting us on a journey together, but it's not like I can let a girl wonder off by herself. Bright side, I'll be able to see the world instead of reading books and looking at pictures." _Tony sighed. "Alright sir. I'll ensure her safety on this journey of hers, but I reserve the right to not like it."

Dr. Brief chuckled. "That is fine Tony. "I know you are not fawn of my daughter, but you have seen her good points. It is not all bad."

Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah." He sighed once more. "I'll pack for this journey of ours now." He rolled his eyes. "I can't even imagine what she wants to wish for. That's even if the legends are true. Either way, I won't be asking her."

He walked out of the room with Dr. Brief coming alongside him. "Thank you for this Tony."

"Don't mention it sir." Tony stated. "Just as I don't owe you favors, you don't owe me any either."

From there, the two parted.

_**Mount Paozu Road: Days Later, Day…**_

Tony sat in the passenger side of a small, gray car with the word 'Turbo' on the doors. Bulma sat in the driver's seat. Her hair was in a braided ponytail with a red ribbon and she wore a very short pink dress with her name on it as well as blue sneakers and purple socks.

She stopped the car, got out, and took a deep breath. As she was grabbing her Dragon Ball radar, Tony stepped out as well looking around at the mountain.

Bulma turned the radar on. "Alright, this little jewel is as good as mine."

Tony leaned against the car. "That's not a guarantee. It's not like we can just force anyone, if anyone does have it. to give us the Dragon Ball if they don't want to. We simply got lucky with that second ball in that no one owned the thing."

Bulma laughed. "I'll just use my feminine charm on them to get the ball."

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Didn't work on me the first time you tried it."

Bulma angrily crossed her arms. "You're a special case Tony."

Tony shrugged. "Maybe you're not as pretty as you think Ms. Ego."

"Get in the car before I leave your butt here!" Bulma angrily shouted.

"You leave me here, and I'll just use my suit to fly back to West City." Tony stated as he got back into the passenger seat. _"You know, this trip may not be as bad as I thought."_

Bulma, fuming, got back into the driver side before the duo were back on the road.

_**Forest, Some Time Later…**_

Bulma was really gassing it towards the dragon ball causing Tony to shout. "Geez Bulma, slow down already! The Dragon Ball…"

He stopped as both him and Bulma noticed a boy on the road. This boy had a spiky black hairstyle, dark-colored eyes, and a light-pale skin complexion. He also had a prehensile, brown fur covered tail. His attire consists of an open blue gi secured with a white bow-tied obi over his waist, red wristbands, and dark blue kung fu shoes.

Both Bulma and Tony screamed with Bulma slamming her foot on the brake pedal to stop the car. She even turned the car, but all that did was send Goku crashing into a nearby tree. A large blue fish he was carrying was sent flying with him.

Bulma had her eyes closed. "Is he dead?"

Tony immediately unbuckled his seat, got out of the car, and ran to the boy behind the fish. "Hey, are you okay kid?"

The boy stepped out from behind the fish and stared from Tony to the car door. "Huh!? did that monster swallow you mister?" He removed his staff. "Don't worry, I'll take it down." He then addressed the 'monster'. "You'll pay for eating this man and trying to get my fish."

Before Tony could stop him, the boy had ran over picking the car up. It may have been with effort, but the fact remains that he still did it. This shocked the inventor into silence preventing him from speaking.

The same could not be said for Bulma who screamed. "Hey, stop! Tony, help me!"

That snapped Tony out of it. "Hey wait!"

The boy looked at Tony. "It's not a monster. It's not fighting back. It's just an inanimate object that myself and the girl use to get around. It's called a car."

"A car? A girl? That's a human being like my grandpa told me." Goku stated.

He looked up before setting the car down and walking away from it.

Bulma then stepped out holding a gun, but Tony came to stand in between them. "Okay, let's all take a deep breath and calm down. Clearly the boy, somehow, isn't hurt." He looked at Bulma. "Neither are you. Let's all relax and do this rationally."

The boy looked at the two of them. "You both look human enough." He pointed at Bulma. "That girl. She's thin and scrawny." He pointed at Tony. "You're not built like my grandpa was either, yet you look like a man."

Bulma had managed to calm down. "I am a girl and he's a boy. That's what humans are. We're all different from one another."

"We honestly didn't mean you any harm." Tony stated.

"Since she's a girl, I got to be as polite as I possibly can." The boy stated. "My grandpa told me that." He pointed at Tony. "You seem nice, so I should do the same for you."

"I see." Bulma winked. "Well, what a nice thing to say. Your grandpa sounds like a very wise man."

"He was." Goku stated. "Unfortunately, he died a very long time ago."

Tony looked at the young boy with understanding. "Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that. I lost my father about a year ago."

"Is that so." The boy was looking at their backs. "Huh, neither of you have a tail."

They both now remembered seeing the tail.

"Huh, look at that." Tony stated with mild shock. "I'm sorry to say that tails aren't common, but the world is full of all sorts of strange things. A tail on a young boy is the least of them."

The boy looked at the car. "So, that's a car. My grandpa said people with those are from the big cities. Is that where you two come from?"

Bulma nodded. "That's right."

The boy excitedly said, "Oh wow, well why don't you two come back to my house. I can cook you some lunch. While we eat, you can tell me all about the city you're from." He ran over to the fish and started dragging it. "Come on."

Tony smiled because the boy's joyous attitude was quite infectious. "Hey, I could eat." He started walking. "Bulma, put your car away and come on."

Bulma put the car back in it's capsule and followed them. "So, what's your name kid?"

"My name is Goku." Goku replied. "What are yours."

"You can call me Tony." Tony replied.

"Bulma." Bulma replied.

Goku laughed. "Those are some funny names."

Bulma was a little miffed at that. "Hey, Goku isn't exactly normal, so there."

Tony said, "Look, all our names are weird."

Bulma crossed her arms. "Says you. Bulma is an elegant name. Far better than Tony or Goku."

Tony simply sighed.

_**Goku's Home**_

In was a rather small home. Even more so when you spend the last year, or all your life, at Capsule Corp., but it at least seemed cozy. Goku opened the door to reveal a glowing, four stared Dragon Ball.

"Hey, Grandpa is trying to talk to me." Goku stated in awe.

Bulma pointed at the ball. "My goodness, it's the Dragon Ball."

Tony sighed and pulled Bulma back. "Whoa there Bulma, like I said you can't go around taking Dragon Balls from those who already own them."

Goku moved to stand in front of the ball. "Yeah, this is the only thing my grandpa left me to remember him by. Nobody can touch it but me."

Bulma shook her head. "I hate to do this, but I have no choice." She took out two Dragon Balls. "Look."

Goku was shocked. "No way, you have two grandpas."

"There not granpas, but Dragon Balls." Bulma began. "These gems have the power to do great and not so great things. Let's just say if a bad person got their hands on these, they could wreck some havoc."

"What do they do?" Goku asked.

"There are supposed to be seven of these little balls scattered anyone in the world. Gather all seven together, and they grant a single wish. That's how the legend goes anyways." Tony informed. "I'd honestly like to see if this is true."

He looked at Goku. "How about this, you join our little Dragon Ball Hunting party. You can hold onto your Dragon Ball and come along to see what this world has to offer. If things work out, you let us use your ball for a wish."

Bulma jumped right in. "Oh yes, you could see vast deserts, oceans, and forest. Not to mention the cities. It'll be a great trip."

Goku looked from his ball to the two of them. "Alright, I'll come along."

"_This is perfect." _Bulma thought with a smirk. _"This kid is strong and will make another great body guard until I can make my wish for the perfect boyfriend."_

Tony was relieved. _"Thank you. The kid may be weird, but I'll take that over Bulma alone. Plus, he is not that bad and may be interesting to study."_

"Alright. Let's set out." Bulma stated.

The three of them walked out of the building.

Goku looked at them. "So, how do we go about finding the other Dragon Balls if they could be anywhere in the whole world?"

Bulma pulled out her radar. "I'm no amateur. I made this special little radar to track the dragon balls." She points to three that were together. "These three together are us. The closest ball is 750 meters west of here."

"Is that far?" Goku asked.

"If we walked, it would be, but we can get there in no time using a car." Tony looked at Bulma. "I'll be driving for a long while since Ms. Ego here decided getting to this ball was more important than safety."

"What are you insinuating?" Bulma angrily asked.

Tony gave her a deadpanned look. "Only that you'd have killed any normal person." He pulled out his capsules and looked threw them before grabbing the one he liked. "Really, you have no room to argue this one Bulma."

He threw a capsule out getting a sleek looking red and yellow card big enough for four people comfortably.

Goku was shocked. "Whoa, are you two wizards or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Bulma stated. "Everyone in the city has capsules. It's how we store things for convenient transport."

Tony hoped into the driver seat. "That's about the size of it. Anyways, hope in you two. Let's really get this adventure started." He looked at the boy. "Don't worry Goku, this is just another car like the one you lifted."

Bulma got into the passenger seat and Goku hopped in back. "I'm ready."

Just like that, they were off. Still at a fast pace, but much less so than Bulma would have used.

_**Country Side, Evening…**_

Tony pulled off on the side of the road. "Alright, everyone out. It'll be dark soon, so we should bed down."

Him and Goku jumped out.

Goku looked around with a smile. "You got good taste Tony. This looks like a great place to camp."

"There's no need to live outside like savages." Bulma got out and removed a capsule. "Thanks to these, we have a house wherever we go."

Goku ran behind Tony and peaked out as Bulma threw the capsule producing a small home.

Tony looked back at him. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the capsules."

He walked up to the house and Goku followed him inside as Bulma turned on the light. "Whoa, you made it light in here while it's still dark out there."

"It's called electricity." Bulma stated. "It's power that lights up those bulbs above us. Were you transported from the stone age or something?"

Suddenly, Tony picked up a scent. "Oh man, is that you Goku?"

Bulma sniffed the air only to immediately pinch her nose. "Gross, Goku you need a bath."

"What's a bath?" Goku asked.

"Oh, you need to ask?" Bulma asked utterly shocked. "Tony, take that kid into the bathroom and show him how to take one."

"Why me?" Tony shrugged. "I can withstand the stink better than you. If you got a problem with it, you handle it."

"You do it because I said so!" Bulma shouted. "It's improper for a lady to help a boy bath. I'd do it if we were alone, but you're here. Get to it."

Tony sighed. "Fine, but I'm claiming the bigger room from here on out."

"That's not fair." Bulma argued.

"You'll let me, or I'll take Goku to find the smelliest animal I can." Tony smirked. "I'm certain he'd love to play with it."

"I love playing with animals." Goku chimed in.

"Besides it's obvious Goku will have to bunk with me, and the smaller room just won't do." Tony added.

"Fine, just get him a shower already!" Bulma shouted no longer able to take the smell.

"_Score one for Tony. Especially since I planned on helping him from the beginning." _He looked at Goku. "Come on kid. We'll get you cleaned up."

_**Bathroom, Later…**_

Goku was curious, but at least he seemed quick on the up take with something this simple. Eventually, Ton was able to sit on the toilet as Goku proceeded to clean himself.

"Hey Tony, where'd your tail go?" Goku asked.

"I never had a tail." Tony replied. "It's not something anyone else has ever had before. At least to my knowledge."

Just then, they heard Bulma at the door. "Hey, are you two done already. I want to take a bath myself."

Tony chuckled and spoke loud enough for Bulma to hear. "Take as long as you want Goku."

Bulma banged on the door. "Tony!"

_**Night Events**_

The night had been crazy. Tony had wanted to study and learn more about Goku, so he jumped at the chance to accompany the boy out on a hunting trip. Food they had for diner had not filled the young-looking boy. Bulma was content to stay back.

The pair had run into a woman and talking, bipedal dog in the woods when Goku had confused a plan for a bird. There was also a pack of wolves. Just when Tony thought he was going to need to bust out the armor, Goku beat them all.

Before he could stop him, Goku had beat down the plane. The two people had seemingly vanished. The two of them had returned to Bulma with a bug and wolf which Goku ate. Tony didn't eat any of it, but he was fine with Goku doing so.

Funnily, Bulma was not. Tony had also questioned the boy about his parents only to find that Goku never knew them. His grandpa had found him abandoned at such a young age. He didn't get much else as the boy was fast asleep. All in all, it was an unexpected yet fun night.

_**Master Bedroom, Morning…**_

Both boys sat up as they'd slept next to each other with their heads at different ends of the bed.

"I'm up." Goku stated. "Time to exercise."

"You get up this early to exercise?" Tony asked.

Goku looked at him. "Don't you?"

Tony shook his head. "Nah. Since starting work at Capsule Corp. I've become an early riser to get started on my various projects. Both for the company and myself. That said, I'd rather like to see what you do."

"Is Bulma up?" Goku questioned.

Tony got out of bed and dressed. "You kidding? Ms. Ego doesn't get up anywhere near this time." He finished. "Nah, it'll be another guy's experience."

_**Outside**_

Tony watched, in awe, as Goku ran around lifting boulders and crushing them like they were nothing. _"Geez, if this is the training Goku does, maybe I should look into doing as such myself. It's simply impressive._

_Lifting as much as him would be an asset in the lab. Those moves were quiet impressive last night come to think of it. If I could apply a martial arts style to my combat with the suit, then it would make me more effective in it."_

Tony was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Goku picked up a large, brown talking tortoise. "Whoa." This prompted the boy to set him back down hard. "That's a new pain."

Tony walked over. "Huh, a tortoise. You should be at the sea, yet that's miles from here last time I looked at the map. About 20 I think."

"I'm lost." The tortoise stated. "I've been trying to find my way back to the sea for over a year now."

"If the sea is as far as Tony says, then I can carry you there Mr. Turtle." Goku offered.

"Thank you." The turtle stated truly grateful.

"I'll get Bulma." Tony shook his head. "Wait here Goku."

_**Inside**_

Tony knocked on the door. "What is it?"

"Goku and I found a talking turtle and plan to take it to the sea." Tony stated. "Get ready, we're heading out."

"Are you crazy!" Bulma angrily shouted. "I still have so much to do. Plus, we can't worry about some turtle. We're on a quest."

"Come on Bulma, don't be like that." Tony stated. "This turtle needs our help to get back to the sea. He's been lost for over a year."

"I don't care!" Bulma shouted. "If you and Goku want to carry that Turtle, be my guest!"

"Fine, we will." Tony stated sounding rather normal. "Have fun on your own."

_**Outside**_

Tony met Goku and Turtle. "She's not coming. We'll have to head out alone."

"Well, let's get going." Goku stated. "Want to get that car out?"

Tony thought about it. "Not yet." He looked at Goku. "In the brief time I've known you, you've done some insane things Goku. I don't think I can do the things you can but getting a little more in shape never hurt."

Goku smiled. "Then let's move."

The two of them ran from the house.

_**Sometime Later…**_

Bulma stepped outside and angrily crossed her arms. "I can't believe those two actually ran off with some talking turtle. Hm. Well, who needs them? I can handle whatever comes my way on my own."

She looked at the dinosaurs in the distance.

_**Down the Road**_

Tony was drenched in sweat and panting. "Okay, I'm far weaker than I thought."

"Want to take a break?" Goku had stopped and looked back at him no worse for wear.

Before he could answer, Bulma came speeding after them on a motorcycle. "Wait up! Stop! Don't you start running or I'm running you all over!"

"We better do as she says." Turtle stated frightened. "That girl scares me."

"Eh, her bark is worse than her bite." Tony panted.

"I've decided to come with you." Bulma stated as she pulled up.

Tony took a deep breath. "I think I can continue down the road a little longer, but I'm going to have to deploy my own bike soon."

So, the group continued down the road to the sea.

* * *

Power Levels:

Goku: 10

Bulma: 4

Tony (Improved over the year): 4

Tony W/Armor (Improved over the year): 125

Turtle:.001


	3. Turtle Hermit, Oolong, and Desert Bandit

_**Just for reference from here on out, you may have noticed that I'm not including anything from the enemies like Pilaf and his gang. That's because Tony being there hasn't impacted anything they'd have originally done before this. I'm also been summing up what happens at certain instances because Tony does effect those times, but I felt it would be overly redundant to write out every little thing that happens. **__**I'm generally going to shoot for three episodes a chapter here at the beginning. That will likely increase as events begin to change due to Tony being there.. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

* * *

_**On the Road**_

Tony now road a motorcycle to Goku's left while Bulma road hers to the right of the monkey boy.

"I hope we get there soon because I'm getting hungry." Goku stated.

"You know, this is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Turtle stated.

Tony smiled at the turtle. "Don't worry about it. I love helping anyone in need and I can tell Goku does as well."

"Let's just focus on the task at hand, so we can get back to finding the dragon balls." Bulma firmly stated.

Suddenly, they were stopped in their path by a bipedal, drooling bear in armor. "Hold it right there. Humans give me heart burn, but I love turtles. So, hand it over or your dead."

Bulma was frightened. "Goku, you heard him. Give him the turtle."

Tony stepped off his bike. "Alright, you two step back." He looked at Goku. "You handled the wolves last night, so let me have a crack at this guy. You just focus on keeping the turtle safe."

"Make with the turtle." The bear stated. "I'm getting hungry."

Bulma rolled her bike back while Goku stepped back as the bear placed his hand on his blade. The young monkey boy was curious what Tony could do.

Tony took out a red and yellow capsule. "Hey, relax big fella. I got something real special for you to eat right here."

"Really?" The bear asked curiously.

Tony smirked. "Oh yes, just a moment."

Tony pressed a button and threw the capsule before his feet. In a puff of yellow and red smoke a suit of red and yellow armor appeared.

"Whoa, what is that?" Goku asked in amazement.

The bear looked at the armor as Tony entered it. "That is metal. I can't eat metal."

"No, my mistake then." Tony stated.

He boosted forward, planted his feet firmly on the bear's chest, and kicked him clear down the road where he lay unconscious.

Tony stepped out of the armor and capsuled it before safely tucking it away. "The bear should be out for a good, long while."

"Wow, that armor looked cool." Goku stated. "I didn't know you were so strong Tony."

Tony got back on his bike. "Only while I'm in the armor Goku. Before you ask, I'm currently the only one with such armor."

"Thanks for that." Turtle said. "You two have been so nice to me."

"What about me?" Bulma questioned.

Tony looked at her. "You were up for abandoning the turtle until you realized you needed Goku and I for your quest. Again, you got no leg to stand on." Tony smiled. "We can talk more about your willingness to abandon sea life later Bulma."

"Yeah, let's go." Goku declared.

Goku and Tony were off while Bulma soon followed angrily yelling, "Hey, I was just thinking realistically!"

_**Sea**_

The group had finally arrived at the large body of water which stretched out before them.

"Isn't it beautiful Goku?" Bulma asked.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, it's incredible. I never dreamed a place like this really existed."

"I had memories of the sea, but it was so hard to look back on them before." Tony stated with a smile.

Goku set the Turtle down. "Thank you for bringing me back, but would you mind waiting here. I have a gift I'd like to bring to repay you two for what you've done."

"I wouldn't mind resting on this beach for a while." Tony stated. "Take your time Turtle."

So, the three of them were resigned to waiting.

_**Sometime Later…**_

Goku had tasted the salt water, against Bulma's warning, and was now building a sand castle when Bulma noticed something in the distance. "Hey, what's that?"

Goku looked at it. "It's Turtle and he's got someone on his back."

"Wow, I can't see that Turtle." Tony stated. "You got some impressive traits there Goku."

Goku called out to the tortoise. "Hey turtle, we're over here!"

An old, bald man with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard stood on Turtle's back. He wore beach clothes and a turtle shell on his back. He also had a walking stick, flipflops, and Dragon Ball around his neck.

"Doesn't he realize they're the only ones on the beach?" The old man questioned.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Turtle stated. "I had to go get my master."

He came onto the beach and the man waved. "Well, hello kids."

"Hi there." Bulma stated. "That's a cool outfit you got."

"Kids, I want to thank you for helping my turtle." The old man jumped off the turtle. "I'm Roshi, the Turtle Hermit." He looked at the turtle. "Which of these young ones helped you."

He pointed at Goku and moved to Tony. "It was those two."

Roshi walked up to the boys. "You are very brave boys and kind to boot." He looked at them. "I wish to give you gifts as tokens of my appreciation. Well, I really only have one gift in mind, but I'm sure I got something for whomever doesn't want what I'm about to give."

He walked to the shore and pointed his stick out. "Come to me Flying Nimbus!" A yellow cloud eventually flew on down to them. "There it is." Roshi turned to them. "See, she is a real beauty, isn't she?"

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool." Tony stated.

Roshi nodded. "If you have a pure heart, you can sit on this cloud. She will then fly you wherever you wish to go."

Goku looked at Tony. "Mind if I try?"

Tony stood back with a smile. "Be my guest." He waved it off. "If it works for you, you can have it. My armor allows me to fly anyways, so it's not like I need the cloud."

Goku jumped on the cloud and was able to stand on it before doing a little dance. "I did it!" He then rode it around for a bit before rejoining the group. "This is great. I love it." He looked at Tony. "You said that armor of yours could fly, so we can do that together now."

Goku flew off, but before Roshi could bring up Tony's gift, Bluma asked about hers. Roshi found out from Turtle that she didn't help and refused to give her a gift unless Bulma showed her panties. Tony merely crossed his arms as Bulma acted embarrassed, but the girl really wasn't.

If money and influence didn't get her anywhere, she was more than willing to be a little indecent. She flashed her panties getting the old man to agree to giving her a gift. While he thought, Bulma spotted the Dragon Ball asking for it. She received it.

Roshi then turned his attention to Tony. "What about your young man? What would be an appropriate gift for you?"

"Huh, I'm not certain wat you could give me." Tony stated. "Unless you know the location of some abandoned lab, how about you owe me a favor down the road?"

"I don't know where there is a lab, so I'll take it young man." Roshi pointed out over the water. "You can find me at a single house on an island directly over the water from this beach. Come to me with any request, and I will do my best to honor it."

"Thank you." Tony nodded as he looked at Goku and Bulma. "I think we'll get on our way soon, so you can head on back."

_**Location of the Capsule Home, Some Time Later…**_

The small group had four out of seven Dragon Balls, and with Bulma finally ready, it was time to set out in search of the remaining balls. She now wore green pants and matching tank top.

"I guess Goku and I can take the Flying Nimbus while you use your armor Tony." Bulma looked at her fellow teen. "From what I saw, their speed seem comparable, so the search will be that much easier."

"Uh, yeah, but I don't want to drain my suit faster than it can charge which is why I've been pulling it out to defend us." Tony stated, "Only reason I did it with the bear was because it felt unfair to make Goku do all the work to conserve my suit."

"Didn't Master Roshi say you have to be pure of heart to ride the Flying Nimbus?" Goku asked.

"Considering you flashed Roshi to get him to give you the Dragon Ball, I think we can already count you out as someone with a pure heart." Tony chimed in.

"I'll show you." Bulma jumped onto the cloud only to fall through onto her face. "Now my clothes are dirty!"

Tony shook his head and got on his bike. "Let's just get going."

Once more, the team was on their way to the next Dragon Ball.

_**A Village, Days Later…**_

The small group of three rode into a small village that seemed quite deserted.

"Strange, no activity anywhere." Tony stated.

Bulma looked at the radar. "Well, the radar says the Dragon Ball is here."

"Not only that, but I can feel there are people here." Goku added.

"You sure?" Bulma asked. "It looks like a ghost town to me."

Tony shrugged. "If anything, I've learned Goku's got a good head on his shoulder." He got off his bike. "Hey, anyone around! We're friendly, I promise. We have no intention of hurting you. If you're in trouble, we could help."

"Yeah, that's right!" Goku shouted. "I'm Goku, and they're Tony and Bulma!"

That got people to slowly open their doors. Once they saw just who they were, they came running to meet them. Most notably a young-looking shaman, in farmer clothes, with black hair on the sides and behind his head. He was accompanied by a young girl in pink clothing.

The shaman said. "Sorry for the icy reception. We thought you were Oolong the Terrible."

The little girl hugged her father clearly very frightened at that name.

"Who's this Oolong?" Bulma asked.

The shaman held his daughter close and addressed Bulma. "He's our worst nightmare. A black mist that has descended on our village. A monster who treats us like his toys. He has the power to change into any shape he wants."

"Many nightmares then." Tony looked at the shaman. "What's he want?"

"He wants our daughters and has already taken three." The shaman looked at his daughter. "Yesterday, my darkest fears came true. He wants my daughter next."

Tony became serious as he knew how much it pained him to lose his father. No matter how much he scanned the world for his father's signature, he never found a thing. There was no way he was about to let some monster separate other families. He wouldn't stand for it.

"I'll take this Oolong down myself." Tony stated determined.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"You don't get it. There's no way to stop this monster." The shaman shook his head. "Sorry for off loading our troubles. Tell us, why have you three come to our village?"

Bulma removed one of her Dragon Balls. "We came to find a ball that matches this one."

"Oh, it's beautiful, but I've never seen anything like it." The farmer stated.

"I have." An old woman stepped forward and produced a Dragon Ball. "I have one."

Bulma was ecstatic. "I knew it!"

"Will you give it to us?" Goku asked.

"I can't just give it away." The woman stated firmly. "It's been in my family for generations."

"Would you give it to us if we got rid of Oolong, got your girls' back, and returned your village to a peaceful place again?" Bulma questioned.

Before anyone could speak up, Tony stepped forward. "Trust us. I will deal with this Oolong." He shook his head. "No one should have to live under such tyranny." He nodded. "I may not look it, but I'm strong. If things get hectic, I'll have Goku back me up."

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, these two may not look it, but there's more to them than meets the eye."

The old woman looked at Tony before nodding. "Alright. Stop that Oolong and this Dragon Ball is yours."

The shaman looked at them. "He will be arriving soon. Comes right into the village."

Tony nodded. "Right. You all stay inside and I'll get this monster." He looked at Goku. "Let's go wait to greet a guest."

"Coming." Goku stated.

_**Sometime Later…**_

Tony stood in his armor with Goku behind him as a loud rumbling could be heard. They both watched as a red monster in a white tux walked into the village. He went straight through the sign.

He looked at Tony and Goku becoming rather angry. "Is this a joke? Where is…"

Tony interrupted him. "That girl you were planning on taking doesn't belong to you." He flew up to the monster's face shocking him. "I'm about to beat the snot out of you to find out where you've taken the other three."

He punched the monster before it could react knocking it on its back. The monster transformed into a bipedal pig and was unconscious.

"Huh, he went down in one hit!" Goku shouted.

The rest of the villagers came out to stare at the monster that had terrorized them in disbelief.

_**Evening…**_

Oolong had woken up and was firmly held in place by Goku. Monster or not, he still made off with three girls, and the village deserved answers.

"Alright, talk piggy." Bulma demanded. "We want to know where those girls are or Tony will knock you out again."

Oolong hung his head. "There… home." He sighed. "Come on, I know I've lost, so I'll take you to them."

Goku continued to hold the pig as they, and the villagers, walked on. When it looked like Oolong got ideas, Goku made a compelling case of why trying to escape would be stupid. Anything he turned into could be dealt with by Goku or Tony. The pig didn't try to escape.

_**Oolong's Home**_

His home turned out to be a palace.

"How did you get such a big place?" Goku questioned.

"It wasn't easy kiddo." Oolong informed. "I had to rip off a lot of people."

Guardians of the children rushed into the home only to find that their children had been pampered the entire time. Once the small group, plus Oolong, arrived, they immediately began requesting things of the pig.

"I thought they'd take care of my home, but all they want to do is lay around." Oolong shook his head. "Please, take them off my hands."

The old woman handed Bulma the Dragon Ball with a smile. "This here belongs to you."

Bulma smiled as she accepted it. "Thank you. You've made our day."

Tony looked at Oolong. "Alright, here's what's going to happen pig. You're free to go, but I'll be keeping my ears open. If I hear you terrorizing any other fine people, you'll have to deal with me again. Trust me, with Capsule Corp. I'll know if you get into any more mischief."

Oolong sighed as he would not soon forget the punch, which still stung, to the cheek. "I get it." He walked away. "I'll even leave the area. Can't exactly stay around here anymore."

Tony nodded. "Good. I'll let you go, but you better shape up. Next time I find you, I'm turning you into some type of authority for your misdeeds."

_**The Desert, Days Later…**_

The trio of Dragon Ball Hunters were back at it as they rode through the desert in Tony's red and yellow car.

"Uh, why did you have to let that pig go?" Bulma complained. "I could have had him transform into a fan to save myself from this heat."

"I'm hot to Bulma, but this Fire Mountain we're heading to is beyond the desert." Tony stated. "As I recall, going through was your idea." He focused on the desert. "Just be glad I take care of my car as well as my armor. A normal car wouldn't function nearly as well out here."

"Ah, can we at least pull over to that shade for a while?" Bulma asked. "I'm cooking here."

Goku, who was fine with the heat, spoke up. "I am really hungry."

"I could go for some water and food myself." Tony pulled the car over. "Yeah, all of us could use a good break."

_**Some Time Later…**_

The group got their fill and drank plenty of water. Bulma was now resting in the shade while Goku trained in the desert. Tony eventually walked out to observe him some. That's when a figure came speeding towards them.

It was a decently tall, well-built guy with long, black hair and bangs. He wore orange pants and a green, no sleeved shirt. The guy got off his vehicle and placed his hand on his blade as he approached the group.

"Greetings." The teen stated. "I am Yamcha. Master of the land you trespass on."

A small, blue cat appeared at his side. "It is my land to."

"You needn't fear me." Yamcha stated. "Merely hand over your money and any capsules you may have. I will then let you pass in peace."

Tony looked at Goku. "You want to handle him, or should I?"

"You got to handle the last two, so this guy is mine." Goku declared as he stepped forward.

Yamcha grinned and drew his blade. "Prepare to defend yourself."

The desert bandit threw the sheathe of his sword to the blue cat before charging Goku with the blade. Goku jumped back and drew his power pole.

"Power Pole extend!" Goku declared.

The red pole shot forth at a surprised Yamcha nailing him in the gut and forcing him to release the sword.

Yamcha got to his feet. "That weapon. The extending Power Pole. Only one man could have given that to you. Tell me, what is your relation to Gohan?"

"He's my grandpa." Goku stated. "Taught me everything I know. He died a long time ago.'

"I'm afraid that all he may have taught you, won't do much against me." Yamcha declared. "I will have that weapon as my own. Give it to me or prepare to fight to the death."

"I will never give you my pole!" Goku declared before charging Yamcha.

Yamcha attempted to kick Goku, but the boy jumped and nailed the bandit in the face with a powerful punch knocking him to the ground.

The blue cat shouted. "No, Yamcha!"

Yamcha got to his feet as Goku got into a stance.

Tony was impressed. "I know the guy is trying to rip us off, but there's no way I could fight Goku like he's doing. Not without my armor, and I get the feeling that would be far to easy if I did."

Yamcha prepared to charge when Bulma yawned and woke up. "What a good rest."

Tony looked back at her. "Huh, you're finally up."

Yamcha looked at her and immediately froze up falling to the ground.

The cat ran over to him. "Yamcha, are you okay?"

Yamcha sat up and whispered. "Puar, you know I have difficulty with beautiful women."

"I know." Puar whispered.

The two then took off, but not before Tony pulled out a capsule, produced a pistol, and shot it at the retreating bike. A small tracking device nailed the retreating vehicle without so much as a sound.

Tony smiled. _"Bullseye. My training with the repulsors is paying off."_

"Hey, get back here!" Goku shouted. "You challenged us to a fight, so finish it!"

Bulma was about to speak, but Tony could guess what it was about.

To stop her from gushing over the guy, he spoke up first. "That was a bandit demanding we hand over all our money and capsules."

Bulma stepped back in shock. "What!?"

"Goku handled it." Tony took out a capsule and activated it before throwing it under a spacious, shaded rock. "For now, we'll set up camp here."

The capsule became a house, like the one from the forest.

Bulma screamed. "Are you crazy!? You two just let the bandit get away! I'm not staying if he's somewhere around here!"

Tony produced his armor. "Relax. I'm going to take care of it." He got inside. "Goku will stay here in case the bandit somehow outsmarts my tracker in the few minutes we've been separated."

Goku's stomach growled. "I'm hungry again."

Bulma sighed. "Get inside Goku." She shook her head. "Wouldn't do me any good if you were too hungry to defend me."

Goku and Bulma entered the house while Tony took to the skies after Yamcha.

* * *

Power Levels:

Oolong: 3

Yamcha: 9

Puar: 2

Roshi: 139

* * *

Guest: Question are you going to start with Mark 1 and then later models as the story goes 

Quillion9000: That's currently the armor Tony is using. Rest assured that their will be plenty of different armor to come in the future, but for now Mark 1 will serve Tony just fine.


	4. Fire Mountain and Kamehameha

_**Yamcha's Hideout**_

Yamcha, who was not happy in the slightest about before, sat in his kitchen near the door leading outside onto the rock balcony. "A warrior toppled by a girl is humiliating."

Puar spoke up. "Yamcha, she had nothing to do with it. You just tripped."

Yamcha slammed his fist on the table angrily. "That's a lie Puar. I froze when I saw her, but I will overcome my fear of women. I want to get married someday after all." He clenched his fist. "Gah, those fools have not heard the last of Yamcha."

"I'll say." Tony stated surprising both Yamcha and Puar as he walked into the room still wearing his armor. "I could hear you loud and clear about a mile back." He crossed his arms. "I must say, that's quite the interesting dream for someone who lives out in the desert."

Puar shouted. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Yamcha jumped out of his seat ready to fight. "I have to agree with Puar. Who are you?" Tony's helmet receded revealing his face, but Yamcha still remained on guard. "Wait, you're that guy who was with that kid and girl. Well, what do you want?"

"Whoa, I'm not here to fight." Tony held up his hands. "This suit's here to protect me in case you attack. Can't really blame me considering what you attempted to do early. As for what I want, I merely want to help. At least, now that I learn you have a fear of women."

Yamcha raised and eye brow. "What can you do to help me?"

Puar looked at Yamcha. "Don't be so trusting Yamcha. For all we know, this is a trick."

Tony sighed. "Alright." He stepped out of his armor and capsuled it before tucking it away. "There, I'm no longer in my armor, and I'm nowhere near trained enough to take you down. I just started a few days ago, and it's been strength training only.

So, will you hear me out? You don't like what I offer, you can have everything but my suit. I mean, you can take it, but the thing won't turn on without me. Even if you were to threaten me with death, I'd never reveal how to use it."

"You're rather brave." Yamcha relaxed. "Alright, I'll hear you out."

"Thank you, Yamcha. You're rather civilized." Tony nodded. "My name is Tony Stark, and I'm here to offer you the chance to get out of the desert. You'll never overcome your fear of women out here with one friend.

You got to get out there and make friends with women. Come to understand them. I've never even been on a date myself, yet even I know that much. Once you have that down, you can find the woman to marry. The perfect place to do anything is in a populated place.

I have a big enough home in West City that I don't mind you hanging around for a while until you can land on your feet. There's also the fact that more friends could help you with your woman problem. You can even come with me and my group.

Befriend us and Bulma. Eh, maybe not Bulma. She now thinks you're a bandit, which isn't untrue. Either way, getting out there and expanding your horizons could help you overcome your problems. I mean, you seem like a decent guy.

Just rough around the edges. Wouldn't you rather get out there and improve your skills? From what I've seen, you could compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament. What do you say?" Yamcha looked at him carefully. "What do you think Goku's grandfather would say?"

That caused Yamcha to sigh. "I'll think it over." He crossed his arms. "If I don't come to you in the morning, your group is still my enemy." He turned away from Tony. "You may leave with your things."

Tony shrugged. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Tony was gone before Yamcha could retort.

"Are you really thinking of joining up with those guy's Yamcha?" Puar asked.

Yamcha looked at Puar. "What would you do?"

"I'm with you Yamcha, so I wouldn't leave you in the desert." Puar stated. "That said, if I were alone, I'd take the offer. Whatever you decide, I will follow."

Yamcha merrily walked into his hideout without another word.

_**Desert, Morning…**_

The three Dragon Ball Hunters were ready to leave with Tony's car already out for the trip.

"I still can't believe you offered that bandit a spot on my Dragon Ball Hunting team." Bulma angrily stated.

Tony looked back at her. "Goku and I can still leave you at any time Bulma."

Bulma nervously chuckled. "Forget I said anything."

Goku smiled. "I think it's a great idea. That guy was a good fighter."

"At least you approve Goku." Tony smiled. "Anyways, we'll wait 5 more minutes. If Yamcha doesn't show, we'll continue our hunt."

"Hey!" Yamcha shouted as he and Puar approached the group with a bag over his shoulder. "Wait for me!"

Goku and Tony smiled while Bulma just sank into her seat.

"Hey Yamcha, decided to take me up on my offer?" Tony asked.

Yamcha and Puar had made it over to them. "It turned out to be to good an offer to pass up. It'd be down right stubborn if I did." He glanced at Bulma and gulped while shaking. "Uh, yeah… so I'm with you three."

Goku smiled. "Welcome aboard!"

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Welcome to the Dragon Ball Hunting team."

Yamcha raised an eye brow. "Dragon Ball?"

"They're seven magic orbs that when gathered together allow one person to make the perfect wish." Goku explained. "We're helping Bulma find them."

Yamcha seemed to get an idea. "You don't say?"

Tony grinned. "Don't think about it. Remember, what would Gohan say? I may not have met Goku's grandpa, but he doesn't sound like the type of guy to wish for something he could achieve through hard work."

Goku smiled. "Yeah, I think that's exactly what Gandpa would be about."

Yamcha sighed. "Fine. Since I can't use the wish for that, it's useless to me anyways." He shook his head. "Anyways, we going to get going?"

Tony hoped in. "Hop in and we'll get out of here."

Yamcha and Puar hoped in and the group was once more on their quest for the Dragon Balls.

_**Road to Fire Mountain**_

"How much longer until we get there?" Bulma asked.

Yamcha was cautiously scanning the area. "It should be soon. Make sure you're on your guard everyone."

"I've heard the legends Yamcha, and I will admit it is starting to get hotter as we near the 6th Dragon Ball." Tony admitted. "I'm just not sure the legends are true."

At that moment, they rose up a hill and came to see a mountain cloaked in fire. Tony stopped in the road as he, Goku, and Bulma stared at it in awe.

"Well, you see it now." Yamcha stated.

Puar added. "It's right in front of you."

"I've never seen anything like it." Bulma stated shocked.

"If your Dragon Ball's in there, I hope you got some way to get it out." Yamcha stated.

"Tony can just use his armor." Bulma stated.

"No, I can't. My armor's heat resistant. Not Immune. Flames those intense would melt my armor before I ever got to the Dragon Ball." Tony stated.

"Well, it's…" Bulma began.

Tony shook his head. "I'm not diving into that Bulma. End of conversation." He started driving again. "We'll just have to think of some other way to get the Dragon Ball. Maybe I can whip up something in the capsuled lab on me. We'll see."

"Say, you guys think we can use that fire to cook lunch?" Goku asked.

"Stick to campfires Goku." Tony stated.

_**Base of Fire Mountain, Some Time Later…**_

The Dragon Ball hunting party stood in an abandoned village with many skeletons littered about. The work of the Ox King. A veritable giant of a man said to kill anyone who comes to his mountain. Tony naturally wore his armor already.

Bulma crossed her arms. "Alright Tony, you won't fly into the fire nor will you allow Goku or Yamcha to try. So, what's your big idea for getting the Dragon Ball?"

"I…" Tony moved in front of Yamcha and Bulma and caught a huge axe which had been thrown at them. "So, you must be the Ox King." He crushed the axe. "What you've done to these people is barbaric."

A giant of a man with facial hair walked into the light. He wore colorful, barbaric attire with goggles.

"You all must be here to steal my treasure." The Ok King stated. "Well, you won't have it. I'll admit, I'm impressed you caught and destroyed my axe; however, I am not worthless in a fight without it."

Tony crossed his arms. "Treasure?" He shook his helmeted head. "We aren't after your treasure. We merely want the Dragon Ball in the castle. A little orange ball with red stars on it."

The Ox King stood down. "Yeah, well there isn't any way into the castle until the fire is put out." He looked at the group. "I'll tell you what, find Master Roshi and retrieve the Banshuu. It's the only thing that can put the fire out. Do that, and you can have the Dragon Ball."

"That sounds reasonable." Goku stated.

Bulma quickly nodded. "I agree."

Tony stared the Ox King down. "What about the countless innocents you cut down." He spread his hands out. "Surely not all of them came seeking your treasure."

"I'm sorry." Ox King stated. "Things have been hectic ever since the fire started." He looked at the group. "I promise all of you that I will be better once the fire is out."

Tony sighed. "Fine, I guess we'll help you." He nodded. "The world is a hectic place, but you'll be making reparations to the loved ones of those you killed."

Ox King nodded. "I promise." He then clasped his hands. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like you to also find my daughter." He produced a picture. "I sent her to find Roshi yesterday, but I have this gut feeling that something awful has happened to her."

Tony sighed. "Alright, we'll cover out bases better if we split up."

"I vote Yamcha leaves." Bulma quickly stated.

Even though she wanted him to leave, Yamcha couldn't help but blush as she said his name.

"You know he's going to come back." Tony stated. "He's not leaving forever." He shook his head. "Anyways, I'll stay here to guard Bulma. Goku, you take the flying Nimbus and get Master Roshi. Yamcha, you're to go after Chichi."

"Got it." Yamcha stated.

The former bandit deployed his own car while Goku called for the Flying Nimbus. Both boys then took off. Goku towards the beach where they met Roshi, and Yamcha in the direction the Ox King pointed.

_**Grassland, With Yamcha…**_

AVCYamcha found Chichi alright. She had long, straight black hair, large black eyes, and a lighter skin color. Her attire consisted of a blue bikini, pink gloves and boots, a green cape, and her pink helmet. He had just witnessed her take down a T-Rex with her helmet weapon.

"Okay, now I've seen everything." Yamcha stated in utter shock. "I don't know why the Ox King was worried."

Puar was equally as shocked. "I'm starting to think we were better off in the desert than joining up with those Dragon Ball Hunters."

Chichi cried and ran towards Yamcha's car only stopping once she noticed him. "Oh no, a stranger!"

Yamcha put up his hands as Chichi prepared to shoot him with that green laser. "Whoa! Chichi calm down! We're friends!"

Puar added. "Your father, the Ox King, sent us to find you!"

Chichi blinked and lowered her hand. "You promise…" She looked at him with hesitation. "You're not lying to me, are you?"

Yamcha shook his head. "No ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Chichi giggled. "Aren't you the gallant knight." She hoped into the car. "Alright, let's go."

Yamcha looked at Chichi and noticed the admiration in her eyes. He was not a fan since Chichi looked way to young for him. Hey, a plus to all of this was the fact that his fear wouldn't kick in around her. After all, it only did around girls his own age."

_**Master Roshi's Island**_

Goku had made it to the shore and went out over the sea. After receiving some helpful directions from a talking dolphin, he'd arrived at the home of the Turtle Hermit. He found said hermit outside a pink house with the words 'Kame House' on it.

After explaining the situation, he got Roshi to agree to give up the fan for a moonlight stroll on his island with Bulma. It was soon discovered that the fan had been used as a place mat, had juice spilt on it, and discarded. In the end, Roshi decided to come along himself to do the deed.

_**Fire Mountain**_

Yamcha had returned with Chichi and it wasn't long until Goku arrived back on the scene followed by Master Roshi. Yamcha stared at the old man with utter amazement. This was the man that had trained Gohan after all.

The Ox King ran over and got on his hands and knees. "Master, it is you!"

Roshi popped Ox King on the head with his staff. "I'm going to put out that fire, but first things first. I heard about you killing and hurting people over some silly, old treasure. Is that how you show respect to the one who taught you?"

"I'm so sorry Master." Ox King stated. "I already promised to do better and to make up to anyone I've hurt by my actions. Please forgive me master."

Roshi waved his hand. "Alright, stop your blubbering your big oaf. I forgive you." He looked at the fire. "So, you mean to tell me you're unable to put that fire out yourself?" He smiled at his former pupil. "What's the matter, to old?"

"Yes, Master Roshi." Ox King replied.

"Alright kid, the promise." Roshi stated.

"What promise?" Bulma asked curiously.

Goku nodded in understanding. "Oh, Roshi says he'll put out the fire if you go on a moonlit stroll with him around his island."

"What!? No way!" She looked at Tony. "You still have a favor from this old man, so just use it. Get him to put out the fire."

"I would, but I kind of already have an idea what my favor would be." Tony shook head. "I'm sorry Bulma, but I can't see using my favor on something like this. Especially since it's just a stroll."

"What's the big deal Bulma?" Goku questioned.

Yamcha crossed his arms. "I have to agree. It's not like he's asking for a date."

"Fine, you can have your walk." Bulma relented. "A short one, and that's as far as it goes."

"You got it!" Roshi happily pointed his staff at her. "It's a deal!"

Roshi stepped past everyone and faced the mountain before removing his top. "Here goes."

To everyone's surprise, Roshi buffed up and he began to glow.

"I've heard of this technique." Everyone looked to Yamcha. "Master Roshi is gathering all the latent energy in his body and will release it all at once."

Roshi put his hands together. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

A mighty beam of energy hit the mountain not only putting out the fire but destroying the mountain as well. Bulma soon went in to retrieve the Dragon Ball leaving the others behind.

"Thank you for putting the fire out Master Roshi." Ox King stated.

Roshi shook his head. "Don't thank me. I feel bad about wrecking your castle."

"Don't feel bad." Chichi assured. "We can always build a new one."

Yamcha thought. _"He really is extraordinary."_

"_Wow, that was more powerful than my repulsors." _Tony nodded. _"I'm more assured than anything in my choice for a favor."_

"That was incredible." Goku pointed at himself. "Think you can teach me to do that?"

Roshi nodded. "Sure, but it'll take 50 years for you to learn it."

50 years?" Goku looked at his hands before mimicking Roshi's movements. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

He fired a much smaller beam at a nearby tree destroying it and shocking everyone.

"That was amazing!" Puar shouted.

Roshi nodded. "He's just like his grandpa." He walked over to the boy. "Tell me boy, how is Gohan?"

Goku looked at him. "He's dead."

Roshi was shocked. "Dead!" He became remorseful. "I see. I'm very sorry to hear that." He then got an idea. "Hey, why don't you come stay with me on my island, and I'll train you personally."

"It'd be a great honor to have the same teacher as my grandpa.' Goku stated.

"_What!?" _Yamcha thought._ "Master Roshi doesn't take on students easily."_

Tony approached him. "Master Roshi, since we're on the topic, I know what I want to use my favor on."

Roshi looked at him. "Yes, I remember. Well, what do you have in mind?"

"In addition to Goku, I want you to train myself and Yamcha." Tony stated.

Yamcha perked up at that.

Roshi was shocked. "Don't you think that's a little much for a favor? I don't normally take on students, and two more in addition to Goku sounds like one student to many."

"Come on Master Roshi." Tony stated. "It should be nothing to such a renowned master as yourself. You did promise to honor my favor."

Roshi stroked his beard. "That is true." He sighed. "Very well, you two may join Goku as my students."

Goku smiled. "Alright!"

Yamcha walked up to Tony and patted him on the back. "Oh, thank you Tony. I won't soon forget this." He continued to pat Tony's back with a smile. "You're turning out to be a real pal."

Suddenly, they heard Bulma celebrating.

Tony nodded. "Sounds like it'll be time to head out soon."

_**Some Time Later…**_

Everyone was piled in Tony's car ready to go. Bulma even got the walk with Roshi out of the way through sweet talking Roshi down, so there was nothing stopping the squad from hitting the road other than some last-minute good byes.

Yamcha sat in the passenger seat and Chichi walked up to him. "Hey, what's up Chichi?"

"I was just wondering if you were ever going to think about me again?" Chichi asked.

Yamcha sighed. "Honestly, I will not be able to forget today no matter how hard I try."

Chichi blushed and giggled. In that moment, Yamcha knew he picked the wrong thing to say. Just his luck. He can talk to girls younger than him, but when he does, he says the wrong thing.

Tony drove off. "Alright everyone, it's time we move onto the last dragon ball."

Everyone in the car cheered.

Goku shouted back. "Bye Master Roshi! Yamcha, Tony, and I will come to your island once we're finished with our current quest!"

Soon, what used to be Fire Mountain could no longer be seen behind them by anyone in the car.

* * *

Power Levels:

Tony: 5( Slight strength Training)

Tony W/Armor: 125

Goku: 10

Yamcha: 9

Puar: 2

Bulma: 4

Roshi: 139

Roshi(Buff): 165

Ox King: 100

Chichi 7


	5. A Wish for Extremis

_**Road to the Seventh Dragon Ball**_

The small group of Dragon Ball Hunters, Goku, Tony, Bulma, Yamcha, and Puar, were well on their way to the final Dragon Ball and closing in fast. Soon, all seven would be in their possession and the time for a wish would arrive.

Bulma looked at her radar. "It won't be long now guys." She smiled dreamily. _"Soon, I will have the perfect boyfriend. I wonder what he will look like?"_

"I've been meaning to ask, what is your wish?" Yamcha asked sounding rather frightened.

"A boyfriend." Bulma replied.

Yamcha, for the first time, wasn't afraid because he was utterly shocked. "Seriously!? A boyfriend!?"

Bulma glared back at him. "What, you think you deserve the wish?"

Yamcha gulped and stared away from her. "I won't lie. I originally thought to take the Dragon Balls for myself, but I now realize the wish I wanted is something I will achieve for myself." He took a deep breath. "I don't want anything, nor do I think I deserve anything."

Bulma stared straight ahead. "What's your point then?"

Yamcha replied. "Way I understand it, Goku and Tony have been with you since practically the beginning. I just think it seems selfish to wish for yourself when all three of you have been on this journey together."

Goku pipped up. "I don't really have a wish in mind." He smiled. "I've just been having fun on the adventure."

Bulma laughed. "See, neither of them has any wish of their own."

Yamcha looked at Tony. "He didn't reply." The former bandit nodded. "You got a wish Tony?"

"I have wishes in mind, but they'd just be for myself as well." Tony sighed. "If I got my shot at a wish, I'd want my dad to be brought to me or back to life. Whatever brings him back I guess." He focused on the road. "Eh, even though I wish to know, I can be content not."

Bulma looked at the ground. _"I never thought about what this wish could mean for Tony."_

Yamcha looked at Tony. "What happened to your father? I mean, how were you separated?"

"We crashed in something." Tony shook his head. "Memories a little fuzzy in areas. Anyways, we were attacked in mid-air, and when I came to, I was injured on the ground. Mainly in the chest area.

I crawled inside my suit and it saved me. I later looked at the scan of the area, but my father wasn't with me. At the very least, my suit couldn't scan him. Either that attack took him or killed him. I don't know."

Yamcha nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I've made relative peace with it over the last year." Tony stated.

Silence would have reigned in that car if Goku hadn't spoken up. "Hey, what's that metal thing flying towards us?"

The three teens looked at it with utter shock as a missile was heading straight for the car. Tony spun the wheel to the right sending the car off road causing Bulma to scream

"Hold on everyone!" Tony shouted.

He stepped on the gas before turning back to the road and speeding down it.

_**Up on a Mushroom**_

A grey, robotic metal suit sat on a mushroom having been the one to fire the missile. "Mai, they're out of range!"

"Out of range?" Mai questioned. "Return to base."

_**Road**_

"What was that!?" Bulma yelled.

Tony replied. "My guess is whoever holds the Dragon Ball we're after." He looked at her and nodded. "It's a safe bet since we're closing in on it's location." He stared straight ahead. "Either way, we should be on our guard from here on out."

Yamcha and Goku nodded as Tony's car sped on to the last Dragon Ball.

_**Pilaf's Castle**_

Everyone soon saw a large brown and red castle before them.

"Look at the size of that place." Bulma stated.

Goku added. "It's huge."

Tony pulled his car up to the castle before everyone got out. He then capsuled it and took out his armor before entering it.

_**Inside the Castle, Monitor Room**_

Three figures stood in front of a large set of monitors. This was Pilaf, Shu, and Mai. Pilaf is a small, blue, imp-looking creature that wears a green, red and black tunic with a frill on the neck. He also wears blue pants, cream shoes, and a multi-colored hat.

Mai is a tall woman with blue eyes and long black hair. Her attire consists of a teal trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster, beige slacks, and brown combat boots.

Shu is a short, anthropomorphic dog with ginger fur covering his entire body. His ninja uniform consists of a purple hood, a purple kimono with a yellow shirt underneath, purple hakama pants, a pale blue sash, black tabi socks, and straw waraji sandals.

"What's the deal with that armor?" Pilaf questioned his spies.

"We have no idea sire." Shu replied.

Mai nodded. "That kids never once wore it around us."

Pilaf scoffed. "No matter. Everything is ready to welcome them, so that armor won't pose any threat." He smirked. "Soon, they will know the wrath of Pilaf."

_**Outside**_

"Judging by the fact that this is the only structure around for miles; I'd say it's a safe bet this is where our attacker came from." Yamcha stated.

Bulma looked at her radar. "The Drago Ball is definitely in there."

Tony nodded. "Right. Everyone stay behind me. If this is where our attackers originated, I wouldn't out it past them to have traps in place." He looked at Bulma. "Got the Dragon Balls?"

Bulma showed her suitcase. "Right here.'

They walked up to the door and Tony pushed it open revealing a dark hallway. He activated his lights which illuminated deep into the hallways causing bats to wake and fly out.

_**Inside the Castle: Hallways**_

Tony was well in the lead which paid off when he hit a switch sending sections of the floor, ceiling, and walls at him. He smashed through all of them, and the group continued with no problems until they were trapped by walls came up from the ground blocking their path.

Tony looked at the scream on the wall as Bulma asked. "Are you going to break us out?"

Tony replied, "I plan to but see that screen? I'm betting whoever set this up will speak soon."

As if on cue, Pilaf appeared on the screen. "What's wrong fools? Not even going to try and break out? Good to see you're learning your place."

"Who are you?" Bulma asked.

"I am the all-powerful Emperor Pilaf." Pilaf stated. "I know your group has six of the Dragon Balls. Hand them over, and things will go much easier for you."

Tony looked at Bulma. "So, where exactly is the Dragon Ball?"

Bulma looked at her radar. "It's above us somewhere."

"Good to know." Tony looked at the monitor. "Alright, stay right there and I'll bring you the Dragon Balls."

"What?" Pilaf questioned.

Tony flew up to the ceiling punching straight through it.

"He went through the wall like it was nothing!" Puar shouted.

Pilaf shouted. "Whoa, come back! Don't you come up here!"

Tony kept going up when he didn't see Pilaf and eventually ended up in the monitor room where he saw Pilaf, Mai, and Shu who were looking at him in utter shock. Tony looked around the room and found a square, black box big enough for a dragon ball.

He walked over and opened it finding the one-star ball. "Ah, it was above us."

"Stop him your fools!" Pilaf shouted.

Mai fired her gun, but bullets were useless against his armor. Shu then drew his blade, but it shattered upon impact with his armor. Tony was left completely unharmed.

Pilar angrily shouted. "Wait!" He held his hand right over a button. "You leave with that Dragon Ball, and I knock out your friends with…"

He didn't finish as Tony used his repulsors to destroy the monitor. He then moved around the room faster than Mai, Shu, or Pilaf could keep track off and knocked them out. He ensured to use only as much force as was needed. Tony then flew back down the hole to his group.

He showed the Dragon Ball making Bulma smile. "Alright, we got them all!"

Tony nodded. "Let's get out of here, and for good measure, let's get a few hours away. Should be how long it takes the three up there to wake, but we should ensure they can't interfere just in case."

"Good idea." Yamcha stated.

Tony walked up to the wall leading back the way they came and punched it down. The small group then walked through it and left the castle. Tony left his suit and capsuled it before bringing out a small blue capsule. He pressed the button and threw it into the castle.

"What was that?" Yamcha questioned.

"EMP." Tony stated. "I made them in my lab just in case I ever went up against anyone with technology and found their base. Pilaf qualifies because they've clearly had a way to track us. After all, I remember that girl and dog from the forest at the beginning of this journey."

Bulma nodded. "Smart. That will power down all their vehicles and equipment."

Tony smiled. "It'll completely fry itself once anyone gets near making it impossible to recreate." He brought out his car and hoped in. "Now, let's head off and see if these rumors of the eternal dragon are true."

_**Forest Clearing, Hour's Later…**_

Yamcha, Goku, Puar, Bulma, and Tony stood before the seven Dragon Balls neatly arranged on the ground and glowing with mystical energy.

Tony leaned against his car. "It's finally time Bulma. You can now have what you always wanted."

"Yeah…" Bulma looked from Tony to the Dragon Balls and finally to the ground.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Goku asked.

Bulma sighed and walked up to Tony. "Go on."

Tony looked at her. "What?"

"Wish for your father." Bulma stated.

"What about your wish?" Tony asked.

"It's not as important as yours." Bulma stated. "Not nearly as much."

"Bulma… I don't know what to say." Tony stated genuinely touched.

Bulma winked. "Don't go getting sentimental on me. I think we both know what you'd usually say."

Tony smiled and chuckled. "What do you know? The heiress has a heart. "

Bulma feigned anger. "I've always had a heart you idiot." She crossed her arms. "Just make your wish before I change my mind."

Tony nodded and walked up to the Dragon Balls. "Eternal Dragon, rise!"

The balls glowed brilliantly as the sky above darkened. A beam of light shot into the air turning into a long, green dragon that looked familiar.

"_That Dragon!" _Tony thought._ "It looks like that dragon I was seeing except long and skinny instead of huge and muscular."_

The dragon looked down at the group. "Who has summoned me?"

"I did." Tony declared.

"I am the eternal dragon Shenron. Tell me your wish but beware for it shall come true."

"I wish my dad was alive and here or just here if he's not already dead." Tony declared.

Suddenly, Tony saw an image of the muscular, green dragon behind Shenron.

The Eternal Dragon grew incredibly frightened. "I am sorry, but such a wish cannot be granted."

"Why can't you grant his wish?" Goku spoke up.

"The one known as Howard Stark was captured by an entity who could erase anyone from existence. That was not good enough for this entity, so he sought a way to maximize this power. He thought your father could help, but Howard turned the tables erasing them both." Shenron informed. "I cannot under erasure."

Fear of the God of Destruction was a powerful thing. It meant you either thought fast or ended up on his bad side. Sheron didn't want nothing to do with that.

Bulma looked at the teen. "Tony…"

Tony looked as the ground sadly before sighing and looking up. "I made peace with my father's possible death before, but I won't deny this hurts."

The dragon was slowly regaining his composure. "If you have another wish, then speak now."

Tony took a deep breath before looking at Bulma. "Well, looks like you can make your wish after all Bulma."

Bulma looked at Tony but stepped forward. "I wish for the perfect boyfriend, and I mean perfect for me."

"You wish cannot be granted either." The dragon informed.

"Why not!?" Bulma angrily shouted.

"I have no control over the human heart. Even if I were to bring a suitable man, I could not make him love you." Shenron informed.

Bulma screamed and rubbed her head. "What good are you then!? Some dragon that can grant a perfect wish!" She walked back to the car and got in. "Whatever! Tony you or one of the others can have the wish."

"I am growing impatient." Shenron stated. "Either state your wish or allow me to return to my slumber."

Tony looked back at Goku and Yamcha. "Either of you want it?"

Yamcha shrugged. "Like I said, I'm going to earn what I want. If you got an idea, it's all yours."

Goku put his hands behind his head. "I got nothing."

Tony looked at the dragon and remembered his recording. Having the power to manipulate technology… to have some sort of bond… would be cool. It would certainly help him in the creation of his armors and other projects.

Suddenly, Tony felt something come over him. He looked behind him and noticed the fading image of that muscular dragon as an idea for a wish suddenly came to him. He turned back around processing the idea.

"Hey Tony, you okay?" Yamcha asked.

Tony nodded. "I'm fine." He looked at the dragon. "I wish to be injected with a tiny amount of a substance called Extremis."

The dragon's eyes glowed causing Tony to grip his head and scream in pain. He thrashed around for a bit before falling to his knees.

"Tony!" All four of his companions yelled.

Tony covered his mouth, but he couldn't stop himself from vomiting black and red as the Dragon Balls scattered. The substance that came from Tony moved to encase him. Yamcha and Goku both attacked the substance to no avail as it completely covered Tony.

Bulma had gotten out of the car worriedly shouting. "Get him out!"

Yamcha and Goku were attacking the casing around Tony.

"We're trying!" Goku shouted.

Yamcha added. "This stuff is far to tough to break!"

Suddenly, they both stopped as Tony broke free from the casing on his own standing in nothing but his pants. His heart device abandoned on the ground as his chest and heart had healed on their own.

"Tony, your chest!?" Bulma shouted.

Tony looked down and saw that he'd healed himself. All around, he felt stronger, smarter, and quicker than before. His mind turned to his previous projects, and solutions to seemingly difficult problems came to mind. To top it all, he could feel his armor. He could sense the data.

"My heart feels warm." Tony stated.

"What the heck is Extremis. What did that dragon inject you with?" Yamcha asked.

"Are you okay?" Puar asked.

Tony shook his head. "I have no idea what Extremis is. The idea just came to me." He smiled and walked out of the casing. "Honestly, I feel great. Better than I ever have before." Suddenly, his capsule was thrown out revealing his armor which moved of its own accord around Tony. "The armor feels like it's a part of me. I have never had so much control before."

He returned the armor to its capsule form and put it away.

Since everything seemed resolved, Goku decided to speak up about the Dragon Balls. "All the Dragon Balls just flew away."

"That's what happens when you make a wish Goku." Bulma informed. "The balls are spread all over the earth again."

"That means the ball I had to remember grandpa by is gone." Goku stated saddened.

Tony suddenly felt bad. "Damn, I'm sorry Goku. I wasn't thinking this entire time. I should have just recalled the dragon and gave you the four-stared ball back."

Goku looked at him and shook his head. "It's fine. I can just find him again."

"It's not that easy." Bulma stated. "After a wish is made, and the balls are scatter across the earth, they become inert for a full year. In other words, they'll just look like round stones."

Goku smiled and put his hands behind his head. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to go find the four-star ball once they're active again."

Tony nodded. "I promise to accompany you on that quest Goku. I made the wish, so I should help you find it."

"It's a plan." Goku smiled. "Since we have a year to wait, you, Yamcha, and I can go train under Master Roshi like we intended."

Yamcha smiled. "This is going to be awesome."

Puar happily declared. "You're going to get so strong Yamcha."

"Heading to that island isn't for me." Bulma smiled. "You three can go on and train, but I'm returning to the city where things make sense."

"Looks like this is good-bye for a long while Bulma." Tony crossed his arms with a smug expression. "Don't go getting into trouble without me there to bail you out."

"Please." Bulma rolled her eyes. "If I'm seeing things correctly, you still haven't put on a shirt." She sighed. "You'll lose your head without me." She handed over the radar to him. "You and Goku are going to need this when you go hunting."

Tony accepted it. "Thanks, Bulma."

Puar was looking up at the night sky with a smile. "Look guys, a full moon."

"A full moon?" Goku was focusing on his friends. "Did you guys know that a monster comes out when there's a full moon? My grandpa was trampled to death by it."

"What?" Yamcha was shocked. "Gohan, the supreme martial arts master? Man, that must be some savage monster."

Goku nodded. "Yeah. It destroyed our house and crushed all our trees." He shook his head. "I'm not even sure what it looked like because I slept through the whole thing."

"How could you sleep through that?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Goku replied. "The last thing I remember was Grandpa telling me not to look at a full moon. In fact, I should never look at it."

The rest of the group looked at each other.

"Goku…" Bulma stated frightened. "That night your grandpa died… Did you look at the full moon?"

"I think." Goku stated. "Why?"

"I'm getting nervous." Yamcha stated.

"Right there with ya." Tony added.

"Goku, don't you dare look at the moon." Bulma then pointed at it. "It's right above you."

Goku looked and Tony shouted. "Damn, it Bulma!"

Everyone was frightened until Goku just scratched his head. "Huh, I don't see what the big deal is."

"You okay Goku?" Yamcha asked.

Goku turned to them, but instantly froze up as his eyes turned red.

Tony picked up Bulma, Yamcha, and Puar before throwing them into his car and giving the key to Yamcha. "Take Bulma to safety."

"What are you going to do!?" Yamcha shouted.

The capsule once more was thrown out and the armor moved around Tony as Goku began to get larger. "I'm going to try and get Goku back from whatever's happening to him. With my armor, I should be able to survive any monster he becomes. Now, get to a safe distance!"

"Alright." He started the car. "Be careful."

Bulma looked at him. "You two come back safely."

Yamcha drove away from the scene as Goku grew into a giant ape.

Tony looked up at him. "I'll try my best."

Goku roared and Tony flew up into the air as he attempted to work out a way to return Goku to normal without hurting his friend. There was also the thought that his armor wouldn't be able to do anything to Goku, but he chose not to focus on that right now.

The problem with thinking was the fact that Goku wasn't plagued by that. He was running on full instinct and not in control of himself in the slightest. As a result, he hit Tony out of the air with his massive palms.

Tony hurdled towards the ground but caught himself and flew up now trying to avoid Goku's hands. This made the ape mad, so he grabbed a boulder and tossed it. Tony used his repulsors to blasts the rock apart.

"_Okay, think Stark!" _Tony thought. _"Goku looked at the moon, so that's the trigger; however, I can't destroy that. What separates Goku from other humans? The tail! It's my best shot." _Tony spoke to his armor. "Re-route power to the Unibeam and prepare to fire on my signal."

"Yes Tony." The armor replied.

Tony flew around Goku, faster than the ape could react, and aimed for the tail. "Now! Unibeam fire!"

The suit's chest let lose energy at the tail burning it away from Goku's body until it fell harmlessly to the ground. The ape had been winding up for another swing at Tony, but the boy soon shrunk back to his original size. The tail even did the same.

Tony walked up to a now resting Goku and picked him up. _"Okay buddy, you rest up."_

_**Morning**_

Everyone had gathered back in the clearing while Goku still slept. Tony was now dressed in a fresh shirt and had even put one on Goku.

"We better not tell him that he stomped his grandpa." Bulma shook her head. "It'd just break his little heart."

Tony nodded. "Yeah." He shook his head. "Poor guy."

Yamcha said, "He should be fine now that his tail has been cut off."

Goku stood up, rubbed his eyes, and stretched.

Puar asked. "You feeling alright Goku?"

Goku smiled. "I feel great." He then noticed what he was wearing. "Where'd my gi go?"

"Don't worry about that." Tony stated. "We'll get you a new gi."

Goku suddenly started looking around before falling over. "Oh no, I can't find my power pole and for some reason I'm having trouble standing."

"Relax man, I got your power pole right here." Yamcha pulled it out and gave it to Goku. "As for your troubles, it's probably because you no longer have a tail."

Goku dropped the power pole and felt his rear in shock. "No way!" He put his hands behind his head. "Well, guess I'll just have to wait for it to come back."

The teens just looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Well, I think it's time we really head out this time." Tony stated.

Bulma produced her motor cycle from a capsule. "Yeah. You four take care."

With good byes taken care of yesterday, there wasn't much to say between the three of them other than a brief one this time. Soon, the three fighters, and Puar, piled into Tony's car and drove off towards that shore while Bulma rode off in the direction of West City.

* * *

Extremis: Extremis is a bio-enhancer that modifies biology and gives the user selective range of superhuman abilities. Every version of Extremis affects the person who takes it differently, granting different abilities. When the user takes the serum, the user vomits a black and red chrysalis that then encompasses him/her

Tony: His natural healing was enhanced which healed his damaged heart. His biology was enhanced, giving him increased strength, speed, and reaction time. It also increases his intellect and mental computation abilities. He has a bio-cybernetic link to his armor, controlling it from a distance and allowing him to control its functions faster and more efficiently.

* * *

Power Levels:

Pilaf: 4

Mai: 7

Shu: 5

Tony: 8 (After Extremis and expected to rise)

Tony W/Armor: 150 (After Extremis)

Goku: 10

Goku(Great Ape): 100

* * *

Quillion9000fan:Just wondering I know that Tony is getting the improve armors and put the as it goes on but is there a chance you made your own unique armor for this stories line up?

Quillion9000: Here's the thing. Martial art's training is going to greatly impact the armor Tony makes in the future. After learning from Roshi, eventually, he's going to make armor that connects to his Ki meaning the armor will be more powerful because Tony is powerful. This in turn will allow for the suits power to power his Ki attacks. It's going to be an even stronger relation between the two. There are going to many unique armors, but some won't come into effect until we hit the Z era.


	6. Training Begins and Four Students

_**Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Toki Toki City, Age 850**_

A slim yet well-built young man, of below average height and light skin-color, stood before Shenron. This young man has blue eyes and lavender hair. His attire consists of a black trench coat with a fur-lined collar and an olive-green sweater underneath, olive green pants with lighter-colored bandages around his shins, and brown colored laced boots.

"Shenron, I wish for you to bring me a warrior capable of helping me defend time." Trunk stated.

Shenron's eyes glowed and for a second the young man could have sworn he saw Porunga appear as a faded image before a light came down. This turned out to be a female Buu. Odd, he had been expecting a Sayian, but he was content with this. He walked up to his new partner.

_**Earth: Shore, Age 749**_

Tony stopped the car. "End of the drive."

He got out followed by Goku, Yamcha, and Puar. Tony then capsuled the car.

Goku put his hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Well, Roshi is likely to have food for his students, so I don't mind if we feast on what I have left." Yamcha stated.

Tony nodded. "Good idea. I'll throw in all my remaining food to."

Both Yamcha and Tony threw out their capsules causing various meats and vegetables to appear on the beach. Goku immediately started digging in with the other's joining him. Once they had their fill, Tony threw out a capsule deploying a red and yellow speed boat.

"Alright, now that we're full let's go!" Goku exclaimed as he jumped into the boat.

The others followed and the group of martial artist, and Puar, were off on the last leg of their journey.

_**Roshi's Island**_

The boat came onto the island and everyone hoped out to find Roshi just coming outside. They piled out and Tony capsuled the boat.

"Oh, it's you three." Roshi stated.

Goku nodded. "We're here for training."

"Say, where's that girl who was with you?" Roshi asked.

"Bulma wanted to return to West City." Tony informed.

"That's a shame boys." Roshi stated. "Training is very hard work and taking on three students is going to be tiring." He shook his head. "I'm sorry to say I can't possible train any of you unless you find me a young gal."

Tony sighed. "If I didn't know he was a master, and hadn't seen that Kamehameha, I wouldn't think he could teach me anything."

"I know what you mean." Yamcha stated.

"You boys need to learn some manners!" Roshi shouted.

"I don't get it." Goku stated. "What's a gal?"

"A fun girl I can go on a date with." Roshi stated.

"So, if they find this girl, you'll promise to train them?" Puar inquired.

"You got it talking cat." Roshi stated. "I need you three to find someone with nice skin, not to young or to old, and funny to boot." He walked back into the house. "Until you find one, I won't train you."

"Great." Yamcha sighed. "What do we do now?"

"We find a girl to be master's friend." Goku declared.

"It took a good while to get here, and I don't feel like taking the slow route when we're so close to our goal." He looked at Yamcha. "You'll have to hold onto Goku and ride the Flying Nimbus while I use my armor."

Yamcha sighed. "Yeah, I suppose I'm not exactly pure of heart."

"I can just ride on Yamcha's head." Puar stated as he got into position.

"It's settled then." Goku declared. "Let's go."

_**Mainland, Some Time Later…**_

The prospective pupils were on the hunt when they suddenly heard a feminine scream. "Someone help!"

They spotted a female on the ground being corned by two metallic humanoids with a Red Ribbon logos and riffles. The female looked around Yamcha or Tony's age with short, wild black hair and ice blue eyes.

She was around average height. Her attire consisted of red, leather battle armor with a white jump suit underneath. She seemed rather haggard, dirty, and her armor was roughed up. The most striking thing was a tail much like Goku had.

Goku looked at his friends. "Should we do something to help her out?"

Before Yamcha or Puar could speak, Tony was already on the ground. He grabbed an android and smashed it into the ground with all his might breaking it into pieces. The other android leveled a gun at Tony, but he boosted forward punching through the android's head.

The girl fell to her butt in relief and placed a hand on her head as Goku and Yamcha walked up behind Tony. Yamcha, naturally, was blushing in the presence of the girl. The girl looked at Tony gratefully.

"Thank you." The girl stated.

Tony had the face plate move away as he looked at the girl. "I could tell you were the victim here, but just what is happening?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't remember. I have knowledge of this world, but I don't remember a thing. My first memory is of waking up in a lab. There were pods with others inside Suddenly, an android was deployed.

I had no idea what was going on, so I ran. They followed me up some stairs and into a compound with red ribbon symbols. The same ones on those androids. There were also men and women in uniform.

I didn't pay them any mind and jumped over the wall. I've been running for days with those androids on my tail. I couldn't put a scratch on them and could only lose them as I ran. Now, I don't know what to do, but at least I'm no longer being chased."

Yamcha had stared at the symbol as he knew exactly who had done this but choose to keep it to himself. "I mean, Master Roshi may like this girl. I say we bring her along."

Tony, to, was familiar with that symbol. "I agree, but I'm not going to let him do anything she's uncomfortable with." Tony held out a hand. "There's a chance you're still being chased so come with us. We'll make sure your safe. I'll even try t convince Roshi to give you training."

The girl accepted the hand up and nodded. "Really!? Thank you so much." She sighed. "It'll be great not to worry that I'm still being chased. At the very least, that I'm not alone anymore." She sighed. "I'm just so tired."

"Don't thank us." Goku stated. "We should honestly thank you. Our master won't train us until we bring a girl to be his friend."

Tony nodded. "I was going to suggest you hang onto my neck, but you did say you were tired. Is it okay if I carry you?"

The girl nodded. "I would appreciate it."

Tony picked the girl up bridal style. "I'm assuming you don't remember your name."

"No." The woman stated. "No memories of anything before waking up in that lab."

The prospective pupils and Puar were air borne once more. "Well… we need to call you something. How about Mizuna?"

The girl nodded with a yawn. "I like it."

Goku smiled. "Welcome along Mizuna."

Yamcha gulped and blushed. "Yeah… welcome."

Mizuna gave a content smile before drifting into a long overdue sleep. One that would be more restful than she'd had since she could remember. That may be just about a week ago, but it didn't change that fact that she would enjoy this while it lasted.

_**Roshi's Island**_

Tony gently sat Mizuna down before exiting his armor and capsuling it. He then put it away and picked her up once more as Yamcha and Goku got off the Nimbus. Mast Roshi came up to the window. He did notice how nice Mizuna looked, but he had enough respect to see how ruffed up she was.

"Master Roshi!" Goku shouted.

Yamcha punched Goku's head and whispered. "Goku, quiet. You'll wake her."

Goku rubbed his head and looked at the bandit before whispering. "Sorry."

Roshi walked out. "What's going on here? Whose she?"

"We found her while looking for a 'friend'… as Goku would say." Tony replied. "She was corned by a couple of androids, but I took care of them. She has so few memories starting with her captors. The Red Ribbon Army."

"The Red Ribbon Army." Roshi nodded. "Poor girl. Go put her to bed. We'll discuss your training once she's awake."

"Does that mean we're your students?" Yamcha question.

Roshi nodded. "Oh yes. You brought exactly what I asked for."

Tony walked into the house and up stairs to a small room where he found a bed. He laid Mizuna to rest before leaving the room and rejoining the others.

_**Next Day**_

Yamcha, Goku, and Tony stood before Roshi outside after breakfast and were just about to really discuss things when Mizuna walked out with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I found your note Tony, but I was afraid none of you were here."

"We wouldn't leave." Goku stated. "This is our master's home we told you about." He pointed at Roshi. "He made us his students for bringing you here, so now the three of us get to train."

Roshi nodded. "That's right. I am Roshi the Turtle Hermit, and this is my pad."

"It's nice to meet you." Mizuna nodded. "Tony here saved me and these three were all so nice to me. I can't thank them enough. Thank you as well since they said you'd let me stay."

"Think nothing of it." Roshi quickly stated. "You are a very special guest. While you're here, you might as well join the three of them in studying martial arts."

"Fighting?" Mizuna questioned sounding rather eager.

"Is that something that interest you as it does us?" Tony questioned.

Mizuna nodded. "Oh yes, it does. I don't know how to fight or train, but I know what they are. I'd be honored to learn from a master."

"Perfect!" Roshi exclaimed. "We will now get started, but we must first move to a much bigger island. This one is simply to small even if I only had one or two students." He then capsuled his home and tucked it away before producing a boat. "Everyone, hop in."

Yamcha smiled. "Alright, this is where it finally begins."

Puar said, "Yeah!"

Everyone got into the boat and Roshi said, "Roshi rule one. Always travel in style."

They were off once more.

_**Bigger Island**_

The group got off the boat and followed Roshi. "This island has been used as a training ground for all my pupils of the past. As such, the people here are very familiar with me. It is truly the perfect place for you four to grow stronger." Roshi redeployed his home. "Alright, anyone up for a short martial arts lesson before dinner?"

"Of course, master Roshi." Mizuna stated.

"Do you really mean it?" Goku asked.

"Of course." Roshi stated. "Tell me, do any of you have fighting experience. Mizuna, I am aware you do not, so we will start with Yamcha and go down the line."

Yamcha gulped. "I fought plenty of people in the desert when I was a former bandit."

"Is that so?" Roshi asked. "Self-taught then. What path do you hope to use my teachings for?"

"The path of a martial artist." Yamcha stated. "As I said, I am a former bandit."

"Alright then, next." Roshi stated.

"I'm also self-taught." Tony stated. "Not by much if my memory serves me right. I can at least say I know the difference between a punch and a kick, but all my fighting has been done in my armor."

"That armor won't be used while you learn under me, understood?" Roshi asked.

Tony nodded. "Understood sir."

Roshi nodded. "Finally."

Goku replied. "As you know, my grandpa taught me everything I know."

Roshi nodded. "Alright, before I start really teaching you four, I'll need to gauge your abilities." He pointed at a rock and a tree. "We'll start at the rock and finish at that tree. That's about a hundred meters."

"We're running?" Tony asked.

"Running is a good test of speed and strength." Roshi informed. "Of course, if you are at least a competent martial artist, then you shouldn't need to run away." He produced a stop watch. "Each of you will run one after the other."

"Yamcha, you're first." Roshi moved on down the path he set. "When I say go, you will all run with everything you got."

Everyone nodded and the others, including Puar, moved back to give the former bandit room.

"Get Ready. Get set. Go!" Roshi exclaimed causing Yamcha to run down to him. "9.2 seconds. Pretty darn good."

Yamcha smiled. "Thanks Master Roshi."

"Alright Goku, you're up." Roshi stated getting the boy to step up next. "Get ready. Get Set. Go!" Goku ran on down with amazing speed. "Wow. 8 seconds flat."

"_8 seconds." _Yamcha looked at the boy. _"Impressive."_

"Mizuna, you're up." Roshi declared causing the monkey girl to step forward. "On your mark. Get ready. Go!" Mizuna ran with all her might. "11.6. Maybe not the highest we've seen today, but far better than many women who take up martial arts."

Mizuna was panting. "I know I have a long way to go, but I'll keep up with my fellow students."

Roshi nodded. "You're our final runner Tony." Tony got ready. "On your mark. Get set. Go!" Tony ran with all his might to the others. "10.4. Not bad."

Tony was panting. _"Definitely on the low spectrum. I expected as much considering those two have some form of training. Even Yamcha would have had to be tough to survive in the desert. Still, I won't fall behind."_

Roshi came to stand before his students. "You four are promising, but those times aren't good enough." They all looked at him. "To be truly great fighters, you must learn to go beyond the limits of normal people." He removed his shell. "That's no cake walk." He gave the watch to Tony. "It's you who will now time me."

He began stretching while his students moved to the other end.

Once he stood, Tony said. "Get ready. Get set. Go!"

Roshi ran right by all four students shocking them with his amazing display of speed. Tony just barely missed clicking the device again once he ran past.

"What's my time?" Roshi asked.

Tony looked at it. "5.6 seconds."

Roshi then ran back, retrieved his shell, put it back on, and came back over to his students. All of them now realized that this was indeed a true master that stood before them.

"Now, you four will begin true training tomorrow, but first there is a task you must complete before getting dinner." He picked up a rock, drew a kanji on it, and showed it to the four of them. "Take a good look at this stone. Memorize it." He then threw it off into the forest. "Now find it."

The students were confused.

"What?" They asked.

"Here's how this works." Roshi began. "Anyone can throw a stone like they'd throw a punch but finding the stone takes a focused mind and calm spirit. This is what will separate you from the others. The one who finds the stone can keep it. The other three can keep their appetite."

"You mean no super!?" They all exclaimed.

Roshi nodded. "That's right." He looked at his watch. "If no one finds it in the next 30 minutes, then none of you will eat. Now hurry along. Time's a ticking."

The four students ran off towards the forest only to stop at the cliff.

"Er, looks like we need to find a detour." Yamcha stated.

Goku just jumped straight down.

Tony clenched his teeth. "Damn it, he's got a good head start on all of us." He looked back and saw a nearby tree. "I'm not about to be outdone."

He took Yamcha's sword.

"What are you doing?" Yamcha asked.

Tony relied. "Just borrowing this for a second."

He then cut down a tree in two good slashes and cut it in halve with another two before throwing the sword to Yamcha's feet. Tony pushed the log to the cliff and kicked it at a downward angle with all his strength before jumping on as it flew over the edge.

"What the hell, he's riding a log!" Yamcha shouted.

Mizuna followed his example grabbing the other log for herself and going over the cliff after him.

"No!" Yamcha shouted as he quickly looked around. "No nearby trees!" He started running along the cliff and eventually found a path down. "Damn it, I'm already at a huge disadvantage."

_**Forest**_

Goku had naturally landed after falling through a branch and hitting the ground, but he was back up and running through the forest. Tony was a little more graceful than that as he pushed off the log at the last possible second landing on a branch and jumping to the ground.

"_Thanks, whatever Extremis is."_ Tony thought as he started running.

Mizuna, who was close behind, followed his example and ran off after him. Yamcha eventually made it into the forest before running off in the direction he thought the stone was thrown in.

_**Kame House, Super…**_

Yamcha, Mizuna, and Tony all stood off to the side while Roshi, Goku, and Puar ate dinner.

"I can't believe he found the stone." Yamcha stated.

Tony sighed. "I only arrived a minute late."

Mizuna fell to the ground with a hungry expression. "So hungry."

"Puar, you traitor." Yamcha stated.

"Hey, I'm not a student." Puar returned. "Rules of the training don't apply to me."

_**Kame House, Early Morning…**_

The alarm went of in the living room waking Roshi, Goku, and Yamcha.

Roshi looked at two of his students. "You two get ready and be outside." He started for the stairs. "I'll go and make sure the others are awake." He climbed the stairs. _"Why should Tony get to sleep with Mizuna while I'm stuck down them with Yamcha and Goku?"_

He walked up to the door only for it to open revealing a room with a bed and a bed spread on the ground. The bed had been all Mizuna's while Tony had slept on the ground.

"Oh, hey Master Roshi." Tony stated. "Mizuna and I were just coming down."

"_Such beauty is always wasted on the youth." _Roshi thought angrily._ "Tony has no idea what opportunity he has."_

Mizuna wrapped her tail around her waist and walked out of the room with Tony. Together, they walked down the stairs to join their fellow students with Roshi coming up behind them.

_**Outside**_

The students, with Puar on Yamcha's head, stood in a line before Roshi. "Today we truly embark on our study of the martial arts together." He leaned in close. "Before we begin, Martial arts is not learned to pick fights or impress girls.

Understand?" All but Goku nodded. "We must understand both the art of peace and war. We achieve victory through the art of war. Victory is won through strategy. Strategy is derived from the art of peace; however, if someone evil threatens the innocent, it is your duty to defend."

"Can you repeat that?" Goku inquired.

"Oh boy." Roshi sighed. "What I mean is that we learn how to fight so we won't have to. We strive to maintain peace in the universe."

Goku smiled. "Alright, I get it now."

Roshi nodded. "So, we're ready for the Turtle Hermit training."

The students all replied. "Yes."

"Then we shall warm up with a brief run." Roshi started. "Follow me." The four students followed their master until they ended up at a milk delivery place owned by a goat. "Halt." The students stopped as Roshi addressed the owner. "Morning. I believe we spoke yesterday. I'm Master Roshi."

"Of course." The goat stated. "I recognize your voice from the phone." He showed Roshi the map. "This is the delivery route I usually take."

"Man, that is lot of milk." Yamcha stated.

Goku smiled. "I hope it's for us because I am thirsty."

"I wouldn't mind some milk." Mizuna stated. "Though, I don't think any of it's for us."

"Alright you four, grab a grate because we're delivering milk across the countryside." Roshi informed.

"Are you all going on foot?" The goat asked.

Roshi nodded.

The goat pointed to the copter. "But sir, I have a helicopter."

Roshi waved it off. "Flying in comfort isn't training." He nodded. "Don't worry my friend, these four will have every milk delivered before breakfast." The students each had a crate. "Alright, we'll take it easy for today and skip the 3 miles to the first house."

So, the students skipped after their master with Goku and Yamcha doing relatively alright. Tony and Mizuna were a different story; however, they were determined to keep up with the others. Milk was replaced house after house by the students.

Once the first three miles were completed, they zig zagged between the trees along the path. Eventually, they started running from house to house until they reached stairs which went high up. By this point, even Yamcha and Goku were starting to feel the burn.

Soon, they reached the top making another delivery to a monk who came out to greet them. "Thank you. Would you like a cup of milk friends?"

"I do!" Goku exclaimed.

Rosh bonked him on his head with his staff. "You don't give milk only to take it back."

Goku bowed his head. "No thank you."

The man laughed. "Oh, Master Roshi it has been ages since you trained."

"It has." Roshi stated. "It is nice to see you again."

The monk smiled. "Always nice to visit with old friends." He looked at the students. "So, how is there training coming along?"

"It's to early for me to say." Roshi stroked his beard. "Though I think they all have great promise." That made all four of them smile. "If they get in gear, they'll be more than ready for the World Martial Arts Tournament."

The monk was surprised. "Oh, that's only in eight months from today."

"Huh, what's that?" Goku asked.

Mizuna replied. "It's a gathering of all the best martial artist in the world to determine who's the absolute best."

"It's held only once every five years." Yamcha continued. "Only 8 finalist get to compete in the tournament, but many contestants show up every time a tournament is held to try and make it past the elimination round."

"That sounds like so much fun!" Goku declared.

"You all heard Master Roshi." Tony stated. "If we work hard, the four of us can enter."

"You four, if you do compete, better not enter with dreams of winning the first time." Roshi pointed his staff at them. "To do so would be arrogant. Arrogance is for fools, not warriors. So, you will enter with the sole purpose of improving yourselves."

"Yes sir!" All four students answered.

They then went over a log, which was over a massive chasm, through a desert, a ragging river, and got chased by a dinosaur while finishing their deliveries. Once back at Kame house, where all four collapsed to pant, Roshi told them it was time for mid-morning training.

* * *

_**Let's discuss a pertinent topic that many of you will likely bring up. The exclusion of Launch and Krillan entirely from the story. This is different than Oolong merely being sent away as they are nowhere to be seen. There is a reason for this. Tony's inclusion has greatly impacted the world. Characters that once existed do not or they've been given a drastically different path. Launch is gone, but Krillan will appear later.**_

_**Hint: Red Ribbon Army Base. Be on the look out. You may missing it, but a much clearer appearance will then happen much later.**_

_**I will say this, Tony's inclusion in the world has not only impacted Krillans and Launch. Anyways, I think that's everything, so let's get to the power levels.**_

* * *

_**Power Levels:**_

_**Androids: 50**_

_**Roshi: 139**_

**_Goku: 10_**

**_Yamcha: 9_**

**_Tony: 8_**

**_Tony W/Armor: 150_**

**_Mizuna: 7_**

**_(Get ready because the next chapter is going to see Goku, Yamcha, Tony, and Mizuna take their first massive leaps in power level)_**


	7. 21st Tournament

_**Island**_

After delivering milk, the students tilled the land by hand. Once they were done, they got breakfast. From then on, until lunch, they hit the books. Goku wasn't any good nor was Yamcha, but Mizuna was okay, thanks to the knowledge she had, and Tony excelled.

Everyone then napped in hammocks for an hour before tackling construction work, with ordinary tools, for their midafternoon training. Bonus, it was a good way for the four of them to earn some money.

While with varying degrees of success, they were far above what any of the construction workers could do with power tools. After encouragement from Roshi, mentioning the tournament, the four of them doubled their efforts really impressing the foreman.

This was followed up by 10 laps in the lake while chased by sharks. Roshi then tied all four of them to a tree before whacking a wasp nest. They received many stings before returning to Kame House where Roshi presented them with 50-pound turtle shells for harder training.

_**Forest: Night…**_

Tony stood alone in the forest, wearing his shell, with his hand together in the familiar stance as he attempted to collect the ki people talked about during Roshi's Kamehameha. In fact, that was exactly what Tony was trying to learn now.

He felt the need to keep up with Goku, so he planned to dedicate an extra hour every night, no matter how tired he was, to attempting such a feat. He knew he had to work fast because Goku had it down already. Not only that, but right away to. Tony was far behind.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Tony declared, but nothing happened. "Urgh." He rubbed his head in frustration because he'd already been trying for awhile now. "Okay, again." He cupped oncem ore his hands. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha."

This time he noticed the energy in his hands, but it wouldn't last long or be as powerful as Goku's. Might as well be light years behind what Roshi had down comparatively. He attempted to fire it, but the beam only went out a few inches before dissipating.

"So, you're attempting to learn the Kamehameha." Yamcha stated.

This shocked Tony causing him to whirl around and find the former bandit in a tree above. "Yeah, but I'm not getting it down easily." He shook his head and sighed. "I think it might be a fault of my body not being trained like Goku's. Maybe?"

Yamcha smiled. "How about we work together. This hour of yours will work nicely, and I can tell you want to beat out Goku just like me."

"Having someone to train with may just help me, but you got to keep it a secret from everyone." Tony stated. "I don't want them to know what we're up to."

Yamcha jumped down. "No problem, man. I only got lucky in finding you out here anyways."

Tony nodded. "Then let's get started."

So, the two began training to use the Kamehameha.

_**Months Later…**_

The four students have trained harder than ever with their 50-pound shells. Each one pushing their limits everyday as to not be outdone by any of their fellow students. Day in and day out their work load increased, but so did their speed, strength, and endurance.

Naturally, Tony and Yamcha continued their hour of training. Using it to get the Kamehameha down. From there, they started sparing with each other for an extra boost in training. Yamcha brought it up, and Tony wasn't about to turn down such a chance.

Soon, there was but a month left until the World Martial Arts Tournament. At which point, the students learned that the secret to the training was the schedule they did every day. By doing such, they've pushed past their limitations.

For the last month of their training, they were given 100-pound shells. From there, they continued to push themselves ever onward using each other as markers of their progress. With three other students, none were satisfied, so they continued to push for greater heights.

_**Outside Roshi's Home, 2 Days Before the Tournament…**_

The four students were in clean clothes with their shells currently on and standing before Roshi who wore a suit. Tony and Yamcha had cut their hair the night before. Tony back to its usual length and Yamcha cut his short. For some reason, Goku and Mizuna's hair never grew.

"Alright, you four can now remove your shells." Roshi declared.

They all smiled and did as they were told. Everyone of them felt the immense and immediate difference. They were lighter, stronger, and faster than ever before. When they jumped, they were high in the air and able to land with no damage to themselves.

Roshi nodded. "Now, there is only one more thing you must do before we depart." He opened the trunk of his car revealing four boxes. "You four each have your clothing, but there is something more appropriate that I hope you will wear with pride."

He opened each box. The first two were orange gi with blue wrist bands and shoes. The other two boxes were different in color. One was red with yellow wrist bands and shoes while the other was white with red wrist bands and shoes. All of them had the Turtle Hermit Kanji.

"These are gi showing that you are students of The Turtle Hermit. Yamcha and Goku, you got the orange, red for Tony, and white for Mizuna. While different in color, the kanji is what's important." Roshi informed. "If you wish to wear them, go change."

Everyone took their gi and went inside to change. When they came out, they looked like real martial artist. As a bonus, each of them felt more than ready to compete now. Especially since their Gi were so freeing to wear allowing for great movement.

_**Sight of the World Martial Arts Tournament, Night…**_

Roshi and his students got out of a taxi and started making their way towards registration as Goku looked around at all the people in amazement. "Wow, the world is just full of martial artist."

The approached the receptionist and Roshi asked, "This where we sign up?"

The receptionist nodded. "Yes. Just need your name?"

Roshi shook his head. "Oh no, it's actually those four."

"Are you sure?" The receptionist asked. "I can see three of them entering, but that kid?"

"It won't be a problem." Roshi assured. "All four of them are more than capable to compete."

"Tony! Goku!" A voice happily exclaimed. "I just knew you two would be here."

The two of them turned, as did Yamcha, Puar, and Mizuna, to find Bulma walking towards them. She wore a red shirt with yellow short sleeves and orange skirt. Her hair was in a pony tail tied by a red ribbon.

Goku smiled. "Bulma!"

Tony smiled as well. "It's good to see you managed to make it back to civilization alone." He smirked. "How many rides did you crash?"

Bulma angrily replied. "I'll have you know I didn't crash at all."

Tony chuckled. "Guess my driving skills rubbed off on you."

Bulma crossed her arms. "Please. As if anything you do would rub off on me."

Mizuna looked at Yamcha. "Whose she?"

Yamcha said, "That's Bulma. Goku and Tony, eventually Puar and I, were on a long quest with her before we came to train under Roshi. She doesn't have the strongest opinion on me, but I'll take what seems to be neutral."

Bulma looked at Mizuna and noticed the tail around her waist. "Hey, who's this?"

"We came across her being assaulted by some androids." Tony began. "I destroyed them, and we brought her back to the island. She then joined us in training." He leaned in. "Don't worry. I kept Roshi at a distance."

Mizuna nodded with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Bulma smiled back. "You to."

Speaking of Roshi, he got close to Bulma. "Hello!"

Bulma flinched back. "It's you" She suddenly grew angry. "Thanks for telling me you were moving. I stopped by the island to see how Tony and Goku were doing, but the entire house was gone."

"Master Roshi took us to this much larger island that turned out to be a great training spot." Tony informed.

"We got strong." Goku added. "You won't believe it."

Yamcha stepped forward. "I think we should all just hang out tonight."

Bulma glanced at Yamcha and gave him a look before sighing. "I guess."

Yamcha smiled. He was more than content to take neutral over angered at his presence. A fun night of celebration between the group, and a good night's rest, was just what the four students needed before the big day.

_**Elimination Matches, Next Day…**_

It was time to get started. Roshi, Puar, and Bulma could not accompany the group into the fighting hall, so Goku, Tony, Yamcha, and Mizuna stood together amongst the many other competitors. It was a truly spectacular sight.

The elimination round didn't offer them a challenge. The students were sorted into different blocks and wiped the floor with anyone unlucky enough to face them. Out of the over 100 fighters, the four students were four of the fighters who made it to the finals.

_**Among the Crowd**_

The students eventually found Bulma, Puar, and Roshi. Their teacher had been knocked out and an orange shirt was over his face.

"Eh, this is about what I expected to see." Tony stated.

Bulma smiled. "Hey guys." She walked over with Puar. "You guys were amazing." She looked at Goku with a genuine smile. "Especially you Goku. I could tell you were having a lot of fun."

Goku put his hands behind his head. "Yeah. It's great to fight, but I'm hoping the finals will have amazing fighters. If not, I can at least look forward to facing Tony, Yamcha, or Mizuna."

Yamcha smiled. "I must confess, I've been waiting to fight you Goku. Ever since our skirmish in the desert, I've wanted a rematch."

Mizuna looked at Tony. "I wouldn't mind seeing just what you can do outside of that armor of yours."

"I'll be content to face any of you, but I wouldn't mind facing some of the competition." Tony stated.

Roshi had recovered. "Well done all of you. Well done. Just remember, the finals will be an entirely different game. The elimination round has reduced the tournament to the 8 best. Anyone you face won't be as easy as those you fought before."

The group chatted a bit more before the eight fighters were called to the main hall resulting in the students leaving. After they were gone, Roshi mysteriously vanished leaving Bulma and Puar searching for him until the fights commenced.

_**Main Hall**_

The four students of Roshi entered the room to see their fellow competitors. 3 more guys and another girl. Each of them having earned their spot exactly like the students. It looked relatively like a tough lot had made it through.

One of the competitors was a short old man with a full head of white hair, mustache, and beard. His attire was a black and white martial arts uniform. He was conversing with the only other female martial artist.

She had dark blue eyes and large, purple hair. Her attire consisted of a blue no sleeved shirt, green pants, and red shoes. There was also a large dinosaur type beast with a lone horn at the end of his snout.

Finally, there was a tall man with brown skin, a long face, small beady eyes, and a small red dot on his forehead standing off by himself like the dinosaur. He wears a white turban and an orange and maroon robe.

"Look at the other fighters." Goku stated excitedly.

"Looks like a good crop." Tony stated.

Mizuna looked around. "Besides you guys, I wouldn't mind fighting the tall guy or dinosaur. If that old man is anything like Roshi, then he could also be a great fight."

"While I don't disagree with you on the potential, there is only one person I'm hoping to really fight." Yamcha stated as he looked at Goku.

At that moment, the announcer, a man with blond hair, sun glasses, and black suit came to stand near a white board. "I need your attention. Please, come to the front." Everyone did as he said, and he pointed to the board. "You will draw lots to determine who you will face. Come up when called. We'll start with Nam."

The brown skinned man came to the board and drew. "5."

"That puts you in fight number three." The man stated. "Now Monster Beast Giran." The monster grunted and drew. "You drew number 2 which means the first fight. Mizuna."

Mizuna drew. "8."

"Last fight." The guy stated. "Yamcha." Yamcha drew. "Number 3. That's fight number 2. Where's Tony?"

Tony stepped forward. "Right here." He drew and looked from Mizuna to his number with a small smile. "7."

"Number 7 puts you in the final fight against Mizuna." The guy stated. "Now, Goku. You drew number 1 placing you in the first fight against Giran. Ranfan. Number 4. Jackie Chun. Number 6." The guy pointed at the board.

"This will be a single elimination in a full, regulation sized arena. You lose if you fall out of the ring, stay down for 10 counts, or give up. Poking in the eyes or hitting in the privates is not allowed. Just stay here for now, and I will come get you when things get underway."

Goku tugged on the guy's suit. "Wait, where's our lunch?"

Mizuna smiled. "I could use a good meal as well."

The man looked at the monks before turning to the two, hungry fighters. "I'm sure they can whip you up something."

The monk nodded. "Of course, come this way."

Goku and Mizuna followed the monk and proceeded to eat a great deal of food.

_**World Tournament: Stage**_

The announcer stepped out. "It's time this tournament got underway!" Everyone cheered. "Alright, here are the big match ups for the first round. "First Match, Goku vs Giran. Second Match, Yamcha vs Ranfan.

Third match, Nam vs Jackie Chun. Fourth match, Tony vs Mizuna. Before we get started, let me remind you that the winner will get 500,000 Zeni. Now for the first match of the tournament. Will the contestants come on down?"

_**Goku vs Giran (Pretty much as it would have in Canon)**_

Goku and Giran faced off and were soon able to start the bout. Giran used Goku naivety against him to get the young boy to come closer only to sucker punch him into a wall cracking it. Goku easily got back on his feet.

He blocked a punch from Giran and slammed a fist into the dino's gut causing him great pain. Goku then jumped over the dino, grabbed his tail, and began spinning him around the arena before throwing him away. Giran wasn't out just yet as he used his wings to catch himself.

The dino flew back to the stage, landed, and encased Goku in gum shot from his mouth before attempting to through him out of the arena. Goku used the Nimbus to catch himself. A move Giran protested, but the judge allowed it this once. Not again though.

This left Goku attempting to struggle free as Giran approached. The dino went for a punch, but Goku's tail grew back catching Giran's arms and saving the monkey boy. Goku was ecstatic, but Bulma, Puar, Yamcha, and Tony were not. Mizuna was excited to see someone else with a tail.

Goku once more attempted to break free and managed it this time as his strength seemed to have slightly increased. The monkey boy then balanced on his tail before springing off it and into the wall kicking it down. After seeing that, Giran gave up.

"What an exciting match to open the finals of the World Tournament with." The announcer stated getting the crowd to cheer. "Now we will move onto our next match. Yamcha vs Ranfan. Come on down."

As the two fighters made their way to the stage Bulma smiled. "That Goku is something else."

Puar looked at her a little frightened. "Bulma, aren't you forgetting about the tail. What if Goku goes on a rampage like he did before?"

"You worry to much." Bulma stated. "I'm sure Tony's already thought of a plan to prevent Goku from seeing the full moon."

Yamcha was walking onto the stage with Ranfan who was applying her make up. _"Whatever floats her boat."_

Thing is, when you're in training with a female you either overcome your fear of women or you give up. There was no way Yamcha was about to leave Master Roshi's training. There was no way he was backing down.

Besides marriage, fighting in this tournament was his dream. Getting a rematch with Goku was a goal. A goal that he would achieve by simply making it past this round. It was safe to say that Yamcha's mind was on the prize. Both fighters came to stand across from each other.

The announcer spoke up. "Let the 2nd fight of the tournament begin."

Yamcha got into his stance only for Ranfan to wink at him, but he held his ground firm. He took a deep breath and swept his leg over the ground as he moved his hands into just the right position.

He then charged at Ranfan. "Wolf Fang Fist!"

Ranfan screamed, but Yamcha had heard that trick before back when he was a bandit. He ignored that and launched into his serious of punches and kicks that Ranfan couldn't defend against.

He then brought his hands together and slammed them into her stomach. The female fighter was launched from the stage clear out of bounds. In fact, the power behind the attack slammed her into a wall knocking Ranfan out.

_**World Tournament: Arena**_

"Yamcha wins by knockout!" the announcer declares.

The crowd cheered while Puar shouted. "Way to go Yamcha!"

Jackie Chun sighed. _"It breaks an old man's heart to see such a fine lady knocked out, and I can't even fault Yamcha for doing his best." _He clenched his fist. _"Damn me and my master duties."_

He then noticed Nam who'd moved to stand next to him. _"Hm, this young man's brain is just sweating out seriousness. All this time and he hasn't smiled once. Everyone else is fighting for fun… or the tittle at most. There's something more to this one though."_

Jackie red the young man's mind and saw why he was here. His village was suffering without any water. They had pinned all their hopes, given all their valuables, so their last hope would have a chance.

"The next match will be Jackie vs Nam." The announcer declared.

"_Looks like it's time." _Jackie thought. _"I'm sorry Nam, but I won't lose here. I can't take it easy or simply step off. I have far too many students and must be the wall in their way. That said, I will help you after."_

Both competitors walked up to the stage and came to stand across from one another.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer declared.

"_I remember this one from the preliminary exam." _Nam thought. _"To think I would be put up against such a skilled opponent so soon, but I cannot lose here. My people need that money for water, so I will end this quickly before he has a chance to react."_

Nam charged Jackie preparing to strike with all his might. Jackie was simply to fast for him as he dodged every strike Nam attempted with ease.

"You are a very serious fighter with great talent." Jackie stated. "I can tell you have not had any formal training, but your skills far exceed many who do. Unfortunately, my training far exceeds anyone here." He put his hands together generating ki. "Here, allow me to cool you down."

The wind slammed into Nam pushing him clear out of the arena and shocking the young man. _"I have lost. I'm sorry everyone."_

"Jackie Chun is the winner by ring out." The announcer stated.

Nam picked himself up, got on stage, and approached Jackie with a smile and extended hand. "Good match. You are far stronger than I." Roshi shook the hand. "I won't soon forget this. It was a true honor facing an opponent like yourself."

"If you would, please come with me." Jackie stated. "There is something I wish to discuss with you. A way to help solve your problem."

Nam was shocked. "You know my problem?"

Jackie turned and started walking. "Come with me, and I can help you get water."

Nam followed.

_**Outside the Arena**_

The two of them stood alone.

Nam asked. "How did you know I need water?"

"Minds are like books Nam." Jackie stated. "They're easy to read if you know how."

Nam was shocked. "No way, you… you must be master Roshi. Why would you keep your identity a secret?"

Roshi launches into an explanation about his students and that he came to ensure they don't win. They're already at the pinnacle of the sport, so he created Jackie to inspire them to continue training. To be the wall that shows they aren't as great as they are.

The wall that causes them to never stop pushing their limits. He then gave Nam a Capsule to store massive amounts of water and showed him a well informing him that water is as free as the air they breathe.

Nam is free to take as much as he wants. This only shocks him. Roshi soon hears Tony and Mizure's match being called, so he leaves Nam to collect as much water as he wants. Once he has it, the desert dweller leaves to deliver what his village needs.

* * *

_**Power Levels:**_

Goku: 10

Goku: 145 (After Training)

Goku: 152 (With Tail)

Tony: 8

Tony: 139 (After Training + Extremis Increase)

Yamcha: 9

Yamcha: 139 (After Training)

Mizuna: 7

Mizuna: 130 (After Training)

Roshi: 139

Roshi: 165 (Buff)

Giran: 100

Nam: 87


	8. Are They Strong Enough?

_**Now, some of you may raise issue with how I went about this tournament, and that's fine. If you want to believe there was a different outcome, then you're welcome to; however, I see this ending, for this tournament, as crucial in development for the characters. Thank you and feel free to review.**_

* * *

_**World Tournament: Arena**_

The announcer stood on center stage. "Without further ado, it's time to announce the last quarterfinalist. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Tony and Mizuna."

The two Turtle Hermit students walked out side by side before separating and coming to stand across from one another.

"No holding back on me Mizuna." Tony stated seriously.

Mizuna gave a joyful smile. "Same to you Tony."

"Fighters ready. Begin." The announcer declared before getting out of there.

Mizuna rushed Tony putting him on the back foot as he went about dodging her until he could no longer keep that up forcing him to block her kicks and punches with his open palms. It was clear he was putting in effort.

"That's some real power behind those strikes Mizuna." Tony stated as he caught both her fist and attempted to throw her out of the arena. "Allow me to use some of that."

Mizuna had a shocked expression, but she quickly recovered before twisting her body in a way that sent her to the ground faster. Before she could try to turn the move around on him, Tony let go and jumped back.

The two then charged at one another picking up speed and going for a flurry of punches. Their fist collided at several points, but Tony was a bit faster enabling him to get in a few blows to Mizuna's body before nailing her in the face sending the tailed woman skidding.

Mizuna whipped her face with a smile. "I think it's time we got serious."

"You got it." Tony cupped his hands and began charging ki. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me…"

Mizuna was confused. "What's that?"

Bulma looked at Puar. "You don't think…"

"… Tony learned the Kamehameha?' Puar finished.

Roshi/Jackie watched on. _"He's performing it perfectly. I wonder, is this what he and Yamcha worked on whenever they left for that hour?"_

Goku smiled. "Alright! Go on and do it Tony!"

"_If my fight had been harder, I'd be the second student to show it off." _Yamcha nodded. _"That said, you worked hard, so I guess I can't be bummed about it."_

"Ha!" Tony exclaimed as he pushed his arms out.

The beam shot straight at Mizuna who could only cross her arms as it hit her full on pushing her off the stage. She hit a wall and slid to her butt. People were stunned and/or amazed at what he did.

"Whoa, can you believe it folks?" The announcer stated excitedly. "We just witnessed a Kamehameha Wave. It was thought that only Master Roshi was capable of such a move, but apparently Tony Stark has mastered it as well."

Tony took a deep breath before walking off the stage and over to Mizuna offering her a hand up. "If I didn't have that little ace in the hole, the fight would have gone on a little longer."

Mizuna accepted the help with a smile. "Yeah, but now you've gone and wasted the surprise."

Tony let go once she was on her feet. "You asked for my best." He shrugged. "Who am I to deny a fellow student. Hey, I still got a few tricks up my sleeves."

Mizuna said, "We'll have to fight again."

"We certainly will." Tony stated.

The two walked back to the stage and towards the Main Hall.

"We've just seen a lovely display of good sportsmanship ladies and gentlemen." The announcer stated. "A good note to go on as we move into the semifinals. Speaking of which, will Yamcha and Goku come to the stage for their match?" Yamcha and Goku walked out together before facing off. "Alright, let the match begin!"

Yamcha took a deep breath, got into his stance with a smile. "I've been waiting for this Goku. get ready because your about to see the fruits of my training."

Goku gave a joyous smile. "That's the spirit Yamcha." He got into his stance. "Let's have some real fun."

Bulma genuinely smiled at Goku's attitude. "You know, watching Goku fight is something else. It's like he has more fun than anyone else out there."

Puar looked at her. _"Bulma's been pretty mesmerized whenever she's seen Goku fight." _The blue cat looked at the field. _"I'm not surprised. It seems like Goku was meant to fight. That this is what he should do and where he should be. I still think Yamcha will win though."_

Goku made the first move charging at Yamcha with speed greater than he remembered. The former bandit did his best to dodge or block his fellow student, but it was quickly proving ineffective about a fourth of the time as Goku nailed Yamcha several times.

"_Goku's suddenly gained more speed." _Yamcha thought. _"When he said he feels stronger with his tail, I don't think it was meant to be taken lightly. These blows are more powerful and coming quicker than I expected."_

He was quickly being forced back to the edge. _"I have no choice but to show it off now."_ Yamcha began to focus allowing more hits to hammer home. _"I should have expected nothing less, but now I'll have to end this fast because I won't have long."_

To everyone's, but Tony's, surprise, Yamcha's arms buffed up like a certain master's.

Jackie observed this. _"I see. When Tony and he would go off into the forest, they trained in more than the Kamehameha. I was mistaken to think all they learned was that move."_

Yamcha punched Goku in the stomach sending him skidding along the ground. The bandit then put his hands together and took a deep breath before separating his arms. All his muscles expanded with his torso growing to the point that it ripped his gi. Yamcha wasn't finished as he cupped his hands in an all too familiar gesture.

Goku laughed. "Alight, you learned the Kamehameha as well." He cupped his hands together. "Alright, I'm game if you are. Let's do this!"

Together they said. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

The beams shot forth and collided. For a second, both fighters seemed even until Yamcha's slowly began to push Goku's beam back. At the same time, said controller was starting to shake from the effort of maintaining such a form. He was even sweating profusely.

"_Come on, not now."_ Yamcha thought knowing he couldn't maintain this form for long now. _"I'm almost there. Just a few more seconds."_

Goku continued to pour his energy into the Kamehameha, but it was only enough to slow the inevitable… That's if Yamcha could hold. For the moment, neither fighter was backing down. It was a battle to see which would give first. Goku's power or Yamcha's Buff Form.

Yamcha's Kamehameha almost had Goku before his muscles deflated back to normal. Goku's Kamehameha still had juice as it shot out at the former bandit. Fortunately, they were on opposite sides of the arena giving Yamcha just enough time to roll out of the way.

A moment later, Goku's Kamehameha dissipated proving it would have been just enough to send Yamcha out of bounds. At this point, both fighters were panting from the energy expended. It was clear that neither had escaped with much energy.

The crowd went from stunned silence to cheering as the announcer spoke on his microphone. "Remember this fantastic day folks because you've seen not only three masters of the Kamehameha, but two of those masters have just gone head to head."

Yamcha got to his feet while taking a deep breath and sweeping his right foot over the ground. "Alright Goku, it's time to end this." He charged. "Neo Wolf Fang Fist!"

Yamcha put every ounce of power, and his hopes of defeating Goku, on this last attack. His improved Wolf Fang Fist and the last of his new tricks developed thanks to his extra training with Tony.

Goku stood his ground and what followed was an impressive display of combat as Yamcha kicked, clawed, and punched at Goku who proceeded to bock every attack thrown at him; however, it was clear each impact was felt by the young boy.

Eventually, Yamcha had backed Goku against the edge of the arena. The young monkey boy was prepared to take advantage of this by shooting his tail out and wrapping it around the former bandit's foot.

Yamcha noticed this. _"The tail! I should have been paying attention to it." _Goku moved the tail towards away from Yamcha tripping him up and pushing him along the ground. _"I'm not losing!"_

Yamcha was much taller than the monkey boy, so he moved his right hand onto Goku's chest. Before Goku could react, Yamcha put all his effort towards pushing the boy. It was just enough to send the monkey boy to the grass while the former bandit's right boot hovered over it.

"By a surprise come from behind victory, Yamcha pulls off a win by ring out." The announcer declared. "He will go onto face the winner between Tony Stark and Jackie Chun in the finals."

"That's Yamcha for you." Tony stated. "He wanted so badly to beat Goku in their rematch that he fought to the very end."

"Because of his drive to fight, he managed said win." Mizuna stated. "This makes me wonder. His goal was to beat Goku. While his new goal is to win, can that provide the drive necessary to take him to the top?"

"We will see." Jackie had joined them and glanced Tony's way. "I intend on defeating you young man, so we will see just how much drive that boy has when I face him."

Tony looked back at the old man. "I don't intend of losing. I came here with every intention of winning."

"Again, we will see." Jackie stated before walking out to the stage.

Tony followed. "We will."

As they walked out, Yamcha and Goku walked off.

Goku was in a joyful mood. "That was a great fight Yamcha." He smiled and put his hands behind his head. "We'll have to fight again."

Yamcha smiled back. "Yeah." He nodded. "Meet you back at the next World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Goku stated. "Just you watch, I'll defeat you and then become the champion for sure."

Mizuna chuckled. _"Look at those two. This tournament isn't over, yet they're already fired up for the next one." _She clenched her fist. _"I have to do the same. I may have lost in the quarterfinals, but next time I'll make it further."_

Tony came to stand across from Jackie who seemed dead serious. _"I can't risk playing with my students as I would have before. Goku displayed power and speed beyond what I remember him capable of. Yamcha, and I'm sure Tony, have developed moves for this occasion._

_Those two have advanced in a way to keep up with and even surpass Goku as things stand. The truth is that the four of them are going to go far, but they need a fighter, at least for now, that will inspire them to greater heights."_

Jackie began clenching and unclenching his fist. _"I can't hold back. To truly become the wall in their way. To inspire further development." _Jackie/Roshi was ready. _"I must give them everything I can muster in my advanced age."_

"Alright, let the match begin." The announcer declared.

"I want you to come at me with everything you got young man." Jackie stated. "You will not get much chance to show off what you have, so might as well make this count."

"You are confident, but I can't say that's not earned." Tony declared as he crossed his arms and began building ki. "Alright, I'll come at you with everything I have." He uncrossed his arms as the blue outline of a suit, Iron Man armor, appeared around him.

"I considered taking up the buff form myself but decided against it. Didn't think it suited me all that much. I instead opted for something more familiar and poured my time into mastering control over power for now."

Tony charged Jackie throwing punches and kicks at the old man who merely dodged. "Quite impressive. I will give you that, but it isn't enough to defeat me."

At that moment, Tony was thrown completely on the defensive as Jackie started nailing him with blow after blow. The turtle student was only able to block a few hits. Each hit he blocked made his skeleton vibrate.

He was in no way able to move except the way Jackie wanted. Back. Back he moved until Jackie firmly planted a kick to his chest sending Tony flying off the stage and into the wall. The Turtle student slid down the wall as his ki armor faded.

Tony was utterly shocked at losing this easily. _"Wow, Master Roshi wasn't kidding when he warned us about this tournament."_

"Amazing." The announcer declared. "After an impressive display in the quarterfinals, Tony Stark handily loses to Jackie Chun without so much as landing a hit. That's not surprising given his victory over another.

Now we must wonder just what will happen when Yamcha faces off with this aged master. Will Jackie claim victory or can Yamcha defeat this clearly wise, master of martial arts? Fortunately, we can have that answer right now. Come on out Yamcha."

Yamcha walked onto the stage and looked at Tony who walked back into the main hall. _"This old man is not someone to take lightly. Like Goku, I'll have to go all out from the start and hope it's enough. Especially since I don't think I got much of a rest."_

"Let the final match begin!" The announcer declared.

"Alright, listen up boy because I have a wager for you." Jackie stated.

Yamcha was prepared to charge, but now stood. "What wager?"

"You and I place everything on the line with one Kamehameha. You manage to stay in the ring, and I will step out." Jackie informed.

"All I have to do is stay in the ring?" Yamcha asked.

Jackie nodded. "That's it. Of course, we could always settle this the usual way. Your choice."

Yamcha smirked. "Alright, you're on old man." He began the process to increase his muscles once more. "One beam against another."

To his surprise, Jackie was doing the same. The old man wasn't stopping instead he kept going preparing a Kamehameha, so Yamcha did the same before it was to late.

They buffed up and began the familiar movements. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

The beams shot forth, yet Jackie's was clearly stronger. It pushed clean through Yamcha's nailing the formr bandit and pushing him out of the ring. The crowd was stunned before they cheered loudly knowing that it was over.

"In record time, Jackie Chun has cleaved through the competition to become our new champion." The announcer declared. "Not even some of the most talented young fighters of this generation were able to do much when confronted with this old master."

He pointed to Yamcha who was now on his feet. "Hey, let's not forget Yamcha who has had an impressive run. He is a worthy runner up in this announcer's opinion." The crowd continued to cheer as the announcer held Jacki Chun's arm up.

"Without further ado, let's award Jackie Chun with his prize as the new world champion." He grabbed the check from a monk and gave it to Jackie. "Here's every bit of it good sir. You've more than earned it."

Yamcha put his head down with a smile. _"I was no match for you this year Jackie Chun, but just you wait. I'm only going to grow stronger. The next time we meet, I'll be the one taking you down."_

He walked into the main hall only to be immediately surrounded by his fellow students.

"You had a great run." Mizuna stated. "Just wasn't meant to be."

"Yeah, that Jackie Chun is on a whole other level." Tony stated.

Goku smiled and put his hands behind his head. "The four of us will just have to train harder than ever to challenge him again."

Yamcha looked at his fellow students… friends and couldn't help but smile. "Not just him. Anyone of you could end up beating me next time, so I'll be training for it."

The other three nodded.

Goku suddenly grew very hungry. "I need a good meal."

"I say we find Master Roshi and have him treat us." Mizuna stated feeling the same hunger.

"It's only fair." Yamcha stated.

Tony nodded. "A master should treat his students after a hard-fought day."

_**Outside, Some Time Later…**_

The four students, and Bulma and Puar, had been looking for the old master. Roshi eventually showed up giving the excuse that he was getting Jackie's autograph. After telling his students they have a long way to go, he took everyone to eat spending all his prize money and then some.

_**Sight of the World Marshal Arts Tournament, Next Day…**_

Fortunately, the tournament had ended fast enough, and through some creative methods, Bulma, Yamcha, and Tony had kept Goku and Mizuna from looking at the moon the night before.

Yamcha chuckled. "Alright you guys, ready for our second round of training with Master Roshi?"

Goku, Mizuna, and Tony happily declared. "You know it."

"Now hold children." Roshi stated. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You four have earned a break before the next phase of training. It's time the four of you learned lessons from the greatest scholar of all. Life."

"Alright, then I'm going to go find my Grandpa's four stared Dragon Ball." Goku declared.

"Not alone." Tony smiled. "I already promised I'd help you find it and sticking with you sounds like the right move. We'll see the world together."

"Hey, I got no plans." Yamcha stated. "Going along on another adventure sounds like a great option. Plus, I've been meaning to see the world some more, and hunting Dragon Balls sounds like the perfect place to start."

"I'll go to." Puar added.

"Since you're all going, I might as well tag along." Mizuna laughed joyfully. "A student training trip to see the world… Sounds like a lot of fun."

Roshi nodded. "With you five together, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Get out there and have fun while you're at it."

Bulma smiled. "Well, I'll be returning to West City."

Tony chuckled. "Been missing me Bulma?'

Bulma scoffed. "Please. You being gone has been the best time of my life. I hope you never return." A small smile graced her face. "Stay save out there. Both you and Goku." She looked at Yamcha before sighing. "I guess you to."

"_At least she's warming up to me." _Yamcha thought.

"Don't let them drive you crazy out there Mizuna." Bulma stated.

Mizuna nodded. "I won't."

Tony threw out his capsule deploying his red and yellow car. "Hop in guys." Tony jumped into the driver seat. "Let's get out there, see the world, and get those Dragon Balls."

"Yeah!" Puar, Goku, Mizuna, and Yamcha stated before jumping in.

Just like that, the four students of the Turtle Hermit drove off into the desert off on another adventure.

* * *

Power Levels:

Goku: 152

Tony: 139

Tony(W/Ki Armor): 155

Yamcha: 139

Yamcha(Buff): 165

Mizuna:130

Roshi: 139

Roshi(Serious): 180

Roshi(Serious + Buff): 206

* * *

Quillion9000fan: Okay sorry for the late reply but one ain't the Extremis a little bit early to introduce it seems like something that should come out around the Red Ribbon or King Picocolo arc just my opinion. Two was Trunks partner Android 21 or another OC. Three I like the fact your giving Yamacha more credit his a lot stronger than fandom gives him credit.

Quillion9000:One, I saw Extremis as a way to give Tony a little boost to put him on level for Roshi's training. Without it, Tony would have been only strong enough to fight Ranfan. Maybe Nam if I wanted to stretch it. Two, it's Xenoverse, so his partner is a Majin. Really, that little bit isn't to important, as far as I have planned out, except for establishing where this Sayian comes from. You probably noticed, but Porunga pulled an ancient Sayian from the past.

Three, I personally loved Yamcha in Dragon Ball. It was his defeat at the hands of those plants that saw his eventual decline that only seemed to get worse as the arcs wore on. That's why I've decided he's the only, original human fighter I decided to leave with Z fighters, Tien, Krillan, and Choutzu will show up later. The other humans I plan on adding may or may not surprise you though.


	9. Desert Village and Colonel Silver

_**Desert**_

Tony continued through the desert with his fellow students and Puar. Fortunately, himself and Yamcha had thought to pack extra water and food before leaving South City, so the gang was just plain hot as things stood.

Goku suddenly pointed ahead excitedly. "Look, a big puddle!"

"That's no puddle." Mizuna informed. "That's a lake."

Yamcha smiled. "Man, I wouldn't mind taking a dip in that."

Tony chuckled. "You read my mind. A nice swim in a cool, refreshing lake will do wonders." He started driving towards it. "Let's go everyone."

_**Desert Lake**_

Goku, Yamcha, and Tony were already in the water wearing orange, red, and green swim trunks respectively. So far, the three of them were having a great time. In Goku's case, a blast as he swam back and forth happy to take such a refreshing dip.

"Yeah, this is great!" Goku exclaimed.

"You said it." Yamcha added.

Tony said, "I could stay in here for hours."

"I can't really blame you three for starting without me." Mizuna said as she ran over to the water.

Tony looked at her and couldn't help but blush as she wore a white, two-piece suit that hugged her body just right. He was utterly speechless.

Mizuna jumped into the water and swam over to Goku. "Hey Goku, want to see who can use their tail to swim the fastest."

"You are on!" Goku happily declared.

The two spun their tails in the water as they began swimming back and forth.

Yamcha moved over to Tony and put an arm around him. "You know, it's blatantly obvious you like her, right? I mean, that's saying something since I spent years in the desert alone. You should consider yourself lucky those two are oblivious."

Tony looked at Yamcha. "What, you can tell that just from this one instance?"

"You kidding?" Yamcha raised an eye brow. "Tony, it wasn't just one instance. If you'll remember, we had to swim in that lake on that island many times. This isn't the first time you've been rendered speechless after seeing her. I'm just glad you aren't like Roshi."

"I will never be like Roshi in that regard." Tony stated.

Yamcha pulled his arm back. "So, when are you going to tell her?"

"I will." Tony stated. "Eventually." Yamcha gave him a look. "I'm serious. I just don't think now is the right time. This whole journey is about the four of us. No need to make things awkward if she doesn't like me back."

"As I said, her and Goku seem blissfully oblivious." Yamcha shook his head. "All that knowledge, yet she can't notice Mr. Obvious." He sighed. "You're lucky Goku doesn't notice either. Knowing him, he'd blab your feelings for her in a second."

"You going to…" Tony began.

Yamcha smiled. "I'm not one to rock the boat like that." He floated on his back. "Not to worry for your secret is safe with me." He chuckled. "Of course, if I were you, I wouldn't wait long. Mizuna is quite attractive." He continued before Tony could speak. "Also, not the type to steal someone a friend is interested in, so no worries there."

Tony sighed and smiled. "Thanks, Yamcha."

"Oh, one piece of advice though." Yamcha stated. "Take it with a grain of salt since I have yet to find any girl and my previous problems…"

"No offense man but spit it out." Tony stated.

"Right." Yamcha stated. "Mizuna is oblivious to the fact that you like her, so actions will speak louder than words. Just keep that in mind."

Tony thought on that but was soon interrupted by Mizuna yelling. "Hey, isn't that Nam trapped in the claws of a pterodactyl!?"

"Ah, unhand me bird brain!" Nam shouted at the predator. "You must let me go! My people need water!"

"He seems to be in great peril." Tony jumped out of the water followed by Goku as they quickly changed. "You two stay here." He threw out his capsule and Goku summoned the Nimbus. "We'll help him."

Tony made his armor surround him while Goku jumped on his cloud.

"You got it." Yamcha stated.

Mizuna said, "Go get him."

The pair, Goku and Tony, took off after their fellow, previous competitor.

_**Sky**_

"Alright Goku, I'll hammer the pterodactyl." Tony stated. "You catch Nam."

Goku nodded. "Got it."

Tony flew above the dino which looked up to him only to be met with a hammer fist sending the beast hurtling to the ground unconscious. This resulted in the release of Nam who started to fall until Goku caught him on the Nimbus. Nam was capable of ridding it.

Nam looked at Goku. "Huh? Your Goku. I remember you and your fellow students at the tournament."

Goku smiled. "Yep, that's us."

Tony came to fly next to them. "Sorry about the sudden maneuver there, but we didn't want you to stay trapped for much longer."

Nam looked over at Tony in shock. "Ah, a metal man!"

"Just think of it as armor." Tony stated. "It's me, Tony Stark."

Nam nodded. "I see."

"So, what's going on Nam?" Goku asked. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"My village is poor and hasn't been able to raise any money due to a horrible drought that has seemingly plagued our land for a long time now. I recently received help after my match in the tournament seeing that water was free there unlike where I live.

I brought back a massive quantity, but it won't be enough to sustain my village for long. That is why I am out here seeking either the reason for our water drying up or to find the roaming lake long spoken of by my people." Nam informed.

"I've heard that legend." Tony stated. "It is said that a village once went through a terrible drought, so a lake settled at the base of the village becoming a great source of water until the drought ended. At which point, it left as quick as it came."

Nam nodded. "Exactly."

"Hey Goku, did you see those houses we passed on the way to that lake?" Tony asked.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, I saw them."

"That must be my village. It is the only one for miles; however, there hasn't been… Are you two certain you found a lake near my village!?"

Tony nodded. "I can confirm it. We were passing through, recently off South City, so I didn't stop; however, I certainly noticed what looked like a village nearby."

Nam smiled. "That must be the roaming lake."

"If you want, I can call Yamcha and Mizuna to lead your people to the water source while Goku and I accompany you to check on the river just in case this drought isn't natural." Tony offered.

"You would do that for me?" Nam asked.

Goku smiled. "Yeah, we like helping people. Yamcha, Tony, Mizuna, and I."

"_They are very kind like Roshi was." _Nam nodded genuinely grateful. "I will forever be in your debt. Thank you."

Tony said. "I'll give Yamcha and Mizuna a ring."

_**Up the River, Later…**_

Tony, Goku, and Nam had gone upstream. Eventually, they left the desert and entered a lush forest where they found a huge dam choking up the river. No way what small amount did get through would ever reach Nam's village.

They spotted a bunch of familiar looking dinos playing in their created lake. Tony and Goku stood back as Nam pleaded with the dinos to open the dam. Unfortunately, they did not seem willing, in the slightest, to do so. No mater how much Nam begged.

Eventually, the desert dweller got angry enough to throw one of the dinos. This prompted the others bear down on the poor man. Before they could act, Goku and Tony jumped to his defense. They started fighting the dinos off with relative ease until Giran appeared bringing things to halt.

Mentioning Goku's victory over him earned the monkey boy some respect. The group then learned that the dam was built awhile ago with the gum the dino's produce. This prompted Goku to break the dam with a Kamehameha releasing the water. Water flowed back to the village.

_**Nam's Village, Evening…**_

Goku, Tony, Mizuna, and Yamcha, all in their gi's, stood with Nam in the middle of the villagers who were quite joyous over their change in fortune.

The leader happily declared. "Thanks to you four, we have collected great amounts of water. Even though the roaming lake may leave us now, our village can thrive with what we have. Thank you. All of you."

"It was no problem." Mizuna stated.

Yamcha smiled. "Yeah, helping you collect that water wasn't much trouble let alone leading you there in the first place."

Tony nodded. "Nam here should be praised for his actions as well. He pleaded and would have fought hard to grant you back your water."

The leader nodded. "Ah, yes. Then we shall remember this day and the five of you for all you have done." He patted Nam on the back. "You did very well Nam."

Nam smiled. "I would do anything for my village." He looked at Goku. "On that note, I have a request to ask of you." Goku looked at him. "Could you please direct me to Master Roshi. I have taken note of your strength and wish to grow myself as a defender of my village."

Goku smiled. "No problem." He pointed in the general direction of the shore. "Master Roshi lives that way."

Tony jumped in. "I'll draw you a map and give you some supplies. That way your village can keep what they have left."

Nam smiled. "Again, you show me great kindness." He nodded. "I will not forget what all of you have done for me. Thank you."

_**Master Roshi's Island, Day's Later…**_

Nam got off the boat he had taken to get from the shore to Kame House where he found Roshi standing outside. "Oh, it's you Nam. Has your village run out of water? You do remember it's free, right?"

"Yes, Master Roshi, I do; however, that is not why I am here." Nam stated. "I have come to request that you train me. Your students have recently saved my village through their strength. I am grateful but wish to be able to defend my village myself."

Roshi turned away from him. "No can do." He waved his hand dismissively. "I just got rid of four students, for the time being, and am not looking to take anyone else in."

Now Nam was as pure as they come, but failure wasn't an option, so he cheekily said, "If you do not train me, I will be forced to tell your students who Jackie Chun really is."

Roshi reluctantly agreed. "Fine." He walked to his house, capsuled it, and walked to the shore before deploying his boat. "Young people have no respect for their elders, I tell you." He shook his head. "Let's go."

Nam nodded determined to do what it took to gain more strength. Then, he would face his now fellow students at the next Martial Arts Tournament as a more experienced warrior.

_**With the Turtle Students: A Village: Day…**_

Tony had followed their radar to a small town. More specifically, up to a little antique store with a green roof.

He checked the radar. "The Dragon Radar says the Dragon Ball is here."

"Think it's in the shop or around it?" Mizuna asked.

"We should check both just to be safe." Yamcha stated. "Goku, get on the roof and scope things out. The rest of us will enter the store."

Goku nodded. "Right!"

The monkey boy climbed the roof as his friends entered the store, and there he found the six star ball in a bird's nest.

He smiled as the birds looked at him. "Hello there, can I have that Dragon Ball?" The birds, to protect their young, began pecking at Goku forcing him to climb down. "Hm, I know! I'll trade them for some worms."

He ran off to find some.

_**Inside**_

A balding man in a red vest, white shirt, and brown pants stood behind the counter with a big smile. "Welcome. Welcome! How may I help you?"

Yamcha leaned back to the others and whispered. "I see through this guy. Let me handle him." They both nodded and Yamcha approached the owner. "You seem like a man of fine taste considering your assortment of wares my friend."

The shopkeeper nodded. "My, what a keen eye you have. You must be a man whose seen great wares if he can spot them."

Yamcha chuckled. "You could say that, but I'm not really seeing anything that catches my eye. You know? It's all quite exquisite, but I'm looking for something truly rare. Something that only a true collector of finery would have. A true legend of an item."

"I see." The owner nodded. "I do have one item that might fit the bill." He climbed up a small ladder and retrieved a purple box before placing it on the counter. "This is a truly extraordinary item." He opened the lid revealing what looked like the four stared ball. "Here it is."

Tony smiled. "It's the four-star Dragon Ball!"

Yamcha picked it up before glaring at the man. "Just as I thought. You're an utter sham because this is a merely a glass bead."

The shopkeeper was confused. "I guarantee that it is…"

Yamcha smashed the bead on the counter shattering it. "It was no more than cheap glass meant to fool unsuspecting people."

The shopkeeper now realized he'd been played and was angry. "Get out of my store! Your kind aren't welcome here!"

Yamcha smirked. "Gladly." He walked past his friends. "Come on guys. Maybe Goku had better luck than us."

_**Outside**_

Goku jumped down from the roof holding the six-star ball as his friends came out. "It may not be grandpa's ball, but I still managed to get it."

"Great job Goku!" Yamcha happily exclaimed. "That's the real deal alright."

"They're holding the Dragon Ball!" Pilaf shouted causing everyone to look at him and Mai. "Those damn brats. Mai, do something."

Mai drew her gun. "Yes, Lord Pilaf."

Mizuna rushed forward, grabbed the gun, and threw it clear into the distance. "I've heard of you from my friends. While bullets wouldn't hurt us, I'd apricate it if you didn't shoot our car." Both were just utterly shocked as Mizuna walked back to the others. "I say we go now."

"Sure thing, but you don't have to worry about my car." Tony stated. "With how dangerous the world is, I made it a little sturdier than the usual rides you see."

As everyone jumped in, Pilaf remembered what it is he wanted. "You halt! That is my dragon ball. It's my right to have it."

Yamcha waved back. "Try the guy inside. He's got one, but we weren't interested."

Tony drove off.

"Mai, get Shu to bring the air ship around!" Pilaf shouted as he ran into the store. "I'll get the dragon ball!"

"Yes, Emperor Pilaf!" Mai declared as she withdrew a walkie-talkie.

_**With Colonel Silver and His Men**_

A red-haired man with a blue coat and pants, but no shirt, was walking into town with a good number of men. They had Red Ribbon symbols on their clothes and were heading towards the store when he got word that the Dragon Ball was on the move. They moved to give chase.

_**Car, Just a Bit Later…**_

Puar noticed a shadow on the ground before seeing a massive, flying fortress currently being assaulted by fighter jets. "Yamcha!"

Yamcha looked back as some of the guns from the fighter jets and fortress, while aimed at each other, were now aimed at them. "We got trouble! Lots of trouble!"

"I see it!" Tony sped up. "Fortunately, they seem embroiled in their own combat, so if I push my car to it's max speed, and break for a nearby jungle, we should be fine."

"Hey, I remember seeing a Dragon Ball in that direction the last time you brought out the radar." Mizuna stated. "It might not be a bad idea to find it and a good place to fight our various attackers."

"Should we start fighting back now?" Goku asked.

"Nah, let's go with Mizuna's plan." Tony declared. "Maybe my armor could handle those planes, but I'd feel more confident if we drew them into a more even fight. We'll get the next ball and head out to find the perfect place."

Once he said that, the various enemies behind them opened fire ensuring that Tony in no way slowed down. As this was the case, the Red Ribbon Army focused on Pilaf's ship more than Pilaf, who was more fixated on those below, focused on them. This resulted in a blown-up fortress. Mai, Shu, and Pilaf were sent parachuting to the ground where they were met by Red Ribbon men.

_**Jungle, Some Time Later…**_

Tony stopped the car and looked at the radar. "The ball is just next to us."

Yamcha spotted it in a tree. "I got it."

He jumped out, quickly snatched the ball, and hoped back into the passenger seat as they heard the sounds of approaching jets and tanks.

"They're going to destroy the whole jungle at this rate." Mizuna stated.

"They would if we stayed here to fight them or the Dragon Ball was hidden amongst the foliage." Tony stated. "If we get out fast enough, then we can stop them from doing as such."

"Guys, they're getting closer." Goku stated.

"They are starting to prove relentless." Tony started off once more weaving through the trees. "Once we're out, be on the look out for an area where we can hold our ground."

_**Rocky Area**_

Tony continued to speed off as the Red Ribbon Soldiers, led by Silver, gave chase. Silver now knelt on a tank with a rocket launcher lining up the shot on the car as he studied Tony's pattern. He then let off a shot.

"_The aircrafts have us in sight unless we stay in this contained area. Moving to far to avoid that thing completely is impossible." _Tony grit his teeth. "Hold on tight."

He sent the car spinning in a circle just avoiding the rocket as it nailed the ground by the car. The resulting explosion sent the car and occupants spinning a greater distance before skidding along to a stop.

"Is this a good spot?" Yamcha questioned half-jokingly.

"As good as any." Tony stated. "Everyone out and prepare to fight."

The group jumped out with Tony capsuling his car to keep it safe. The aircrafts began to hover above the scene while the tanks pulled up pointing their guns at them.

Silver hopped off the one he was riding to stand before them. "I can't believe we've been sent on such a wild chase by a group of children. Add to the fact that you've taken two Dragon Balls, and you've made us seem rather foolish."

Yamcha chuckled. "Good on us. Looks like the Red Ribbon Army isn't as intimidating as they say."

Silver then noticed Mizuna. "Wait! You're… you're the one who escaped Doctor Gero. Well, what a small world."

Mizuna held firm. "It seems we have two things you want, but I'm never going back, and you will not lay one finger on the Dragon Balls."

"You heard her." Tony declared. "At this point, you might as well take your men and scram; otherwise, this will not end well for you."

"That's right!" Puar shouted. "Just get lost already!"

"I did have my questions, but you foolish children don't seem ready to answer." Silver removed his jacket. "I'll give you marks for being brave, but it won't help you when facing my men and I."

"Alright, enough talk." Tony stated as his armor quickly appeared around him surprising the army. "Goku, Yamcha, and Mizuna, you can have the forces on the ground." He started moving towards the sky. "I'll take care of the air support."

"_I see." _Silver thought. _"These aren't normal kids at all, but I always get what I'm after." _Silver got into his stance. "Take them down men!"

Thus, began a battle that wasn't much considering the students were well past the limits of normal men and machinery. Tony shot down the air ships that the men ejected from while Mizuna and Yamcha went to work on the men and tanks.

Goku dodged Silver's initial punches before kicking him in the gut and punching him in the face. All in all, it took mere minutes to decimate the forces which sent the men running, with their unconscious leader, back to their temporary base of operations.

Yamcha rubbed his hands together. "Good to know our training with Mast Roshi has really paid off."

"_True. I may have used my suit, but that's only because of it's flight capabilities. It does also seem a little stronger than I am now, still. Given the fact that we repelled a small force from the Red Ribbon Army, maybe the four of us can take them down._

_Put Roshi's teachings into effect because the RR has impacted the weak and the government. They're simply to large a force. To large a force for normal men. I'll have to think on this and bring it up with everyone later. For now…" _Tony deployed his car. "We should get on the road."

Mizuna asked. "Does your car still drive?"

"It's a little scratched up from the encounter, but it should do until we get to a nearby village." He brought out the radar. "The next Dragon Ball, based on what I know, seems to be in a snowy part of the world. We'll stop in a village, get some winter clothes, and I'll fix her up."

Goku jumped into the car. "What are we waiting for?"

Tony noticed the now discarded jacket and decided to take it before they were off once more.

_**Silver's Base**_

The first thing Silver did, upon coming to and fully realizing where he was, was stumble his way to the communication room to grab the device and contact the army's main base.

He was panting. "Colonel Silver reporting in. My entire unit was defeated in mere minutes by a group of kids. I was bested in two strikes from the youngest looking of the bunch. They've got two of the Dragon Balls. One of them is Tony Stark."

A deep voice on the other end asked. "Tony Stark? You mean that kid with the suit of armor that refused to sell to us?"

"The very same." Silver stated. "He took out my entire air unit himself with that thing."

From there, Commander Red was informed of the whole affair resulting in the entire unit being brought in. Upon being told there were no second chances, Silver took down all the soldiers in one fell swoop before running out with his entire unit. Red commanded soldiers to chase them.

* * *

Power Levels:

Goku: 152

Yamcha: 139

Tony W/Armor: 150

Mizuna: 139

Nam: 87

Giran: 100

Colonel Silver: 100

* * *

R reyes: nice more man it will be cool if the chapters were a little longer. also will there be any pairings on this who will be with who it cud be sweet if tony x mizuna please .please .please please

Qillion9000: I'll see what I can do about the chapters. As for pairing, I know who's paired with who.

Guest1: Oh you should read the Yamacha reincarnated, it shows a different scenarios were someone reincarnates into Yamacha and decided to get stronger to the point his power is equal to the base forms of the Saiyans.

Quillion9000: If you're talking about the three chapter manga, I'm familiar with it. That and the notorious mission in Xenoverse II is was led to me keeping Yamcha in the story as I have done instead of placing him where Krillan, Tien, and Choutzu are now. I've been running with idea, since Tony is special with his armor, that Yamcha is the strongest human without a special gimmick. I have plans to continue his growth past Dragon Ball. Just you wait.

Quillion9000fan:Oh thing that Jackie Chun won beacuse if he didn't the lesson would of gone to waste. And good to hear both Yamcha and Tien rivalry didn't have much for story wise. Keep up the good work man.

Quillion9000: Exactly. At least for this first tournament, the students needed to lose. I'm not going to say anything about the next tournament only that their will still be Crane Hermit students there. I believe I've made some interesting picks regarding who they will be. I will say they are characters who have been introduced by this point.


	10. Muscle Tower

_**Snowy Village, Day…**_

The four students, and Puar, were decked out in snow gear with Goku, Yamcha, and Mizuna in orange, green, and white clothing respectively while Puar wore a scarf, ear muffs, and gloves.

Tony, in addition to the normal snow gear, wore Silver's jacket. He'd had it changed to his size and dyed red and yellow back at the village before they entered the snowy region. It was zipped up for now, but he had plans to make a new style with it later.

Tony stopped the car as in the distance he could see a tower with lots of weapons. "How much you want to bet that's owned by the Red Ribbon Army? Either way, it's where the next dragon ball rest." He looked at the radar once more. "I'm positive of that."

"I'd say that's a safe bet." Yamcha stated.

"What do we do?" Mizuna asked.

"What else?" Goku hopped out. "We start walking to the tower and get the Dragon Ball."

A little refinement never hurt." Tony stated as the other students hoped out. "We'll walk for now but go charging in the moment they open fire. Goku, you got the weapon, so we'll run behind you if they start firing on us."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Puar stated. "Let's get going."

_**Muscle Tower**_

As the group drew close to the tower, Yamcha was able to make out the RR symbol on the men's jackets. "It's Red Ribbon for sure!"

"Alright, previous plan is now discarded!" Tony shouted. "We're going full force!"

The student's, behind Goku, charged the tower running at an insane speed for any normal human. The soldiers outside immediately opened fire, but Goku drew his power pole and blocked every bullet.

Once they arrived within range, the students started taking down the soldiers before reaching the door inside. Mizuna kicked them in, and the group rushed inside leaving the men they defeated behind.

_**Inside Muscle Tower**_

The students dispatched the soldiers on the first floor before removing their snow gear; however, Tony kept his new jacket, from Silver, on. He did unzip it though to reveal his gi. From there, the group moved to the second floor dispatching more soldiers.

They then moved to the third floor only to be confronted by an android sitting in a huge, purple chair. This android looked like a large human with medium, red hair and sunglasses. His attire was a sleeveless, blue jacket and brown pants.

"Halt intruders. I am Major Metallitron." He stood up. "I am the guard assigned to this floor. You must get past me to proceed."

"You mean a fight?" Goku questioned.

Metallitron clenched his massive fist and punched at Mizuna who brought her right arm up blocking the attack. She held her ground after being pushed to the side a few inches.

The woman smiled. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I'd like to take a crack at this guy solo."

She jumped and kicked Metallitron in the face sending the android crashing to the ground.

Goku smiled. "That was easy. Looks like we'll find the chief in no time."

Mizuna jumped back as Metallitron got to his feet. "It's not over because our enemy here seems capable of taking a hit." Mizuna got into her stance. "Alright, let's do this."

Metallitron charged at the monkey woman slamming into her hard. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet before lunging forward. She kneed the android clean in the stomach sending him skidding across the ground before smashing into a wall.

Mizuna looked at her knee. _"This guy isn't flesh and bone. Just nuts and bolts. He's an android like those that came after me."_ Mizuna took a deep breath as she decided it was time to end this. "Alright, get ready because I'm about to show you what the Turtle School is made of."

She began the familiar movements causing Yamcha to speak. "Tony?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, seems Goku isn't the only prodigy."

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me…" Metallitron charged at Mizuna. "Ha."

The beam hit Metallitron who outstretched his right hand to block. The beam forced him back into the wall, but Mizuna wasn't stopping there. She continued to pour her ki into the beam. She maintained it until the android was blasted out the wall and sent to the snow below.

The students walked to the hole in the wall and looked down to see the body of the android. It had several holes leading to its circuitry, but it still moved to stand only to suddenly freeze up as the cold invaded its system. At which point, it shut down.

"Good Job Mizuna." Tony stated.

Yamcha nodded. "You did well, but let's not celebrate to soon. There are still many floors to to go, and we have yet to find the Dragon Ball."

The students ran up the next floor which was pitch black. The light from the previous floor only illuminated so much of the room.

"It is really dark in here." Puar stated.

"No way we can see anyone if they were going to ambush us." Yamcha stated.

Tony smiled. "There is actually a way."

He deployed his capsule as shuriken were thrown at him forcing Tony to move back. Thanks to Extremis, he was able to bring the armor back with him and have it form up around him.

"I see now." Tony stated. "Hold on guys, I'll take care of this floor."

He suit's scanners picked up five figures scattered around the floor, so he went around knocking the enemies out. He then collected the unconscious bodies and took them to the center of the room before using his armor, and Extremis, to hack the systems.

He opened the windows and turned on the lights himself before placing the bodies down. They were five identical men of average height with a long face and black hair in a ponytail tied with a white bandage-like cloth.

They each wore a dark purple kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath, a pair of dark purple pants, a sky-blue sash, a pair of white socks, and a pair of straw sandals. Each of them had a sword on their back.

The other students walked over to Tony with Mizuna nodding. "That was fast."

Tony replied, "They weren't very strong."

Yamcha looked at the swords on the five bodies before his eyes settled on the one carried by the unconscious body in the center. "That sword is speaking to me." He removed the sheathed blade. "I'm taking this as my own."

"Go for it man." Tony stated.

"If any of you want a sword, those other ones are still high quality, but I get a good feeling about the one I've taken." Yamcha stated.

Tony pulled took on of the sheathes and pulled out a blade before smiling. "You are right about the quality of the metal. I think I'll claim the remaining four for my lab unless you two want one."

"I'm good with my power pole." Goku declared.

Mizuna shrugged. "Eh, I'm fine. Go on and take them."

Tony stepped out of his armor, capsuled it, then stored the four blades in a storage capsule. "Alright, let's move on."

Yamcha then noticed something else the center figure had, so he reached into the kimono withdrawing both a remote and set of keys. "Huh, wonder what these are for?"

"I don't know, but they may prove useful." Tony took out the radar. "Hm, the Dragon Ball is nearby."

They moved up a set of stairs before coming to stand before a cage which contained a giant of an android in a purple suit.

Goku, the friendly guy that he was, walked up to the cage with a smile. "Hi there. Did these mean people imprison you in there?"

"You do not look like Red Ribbon Army." The android stated.

"We're not." Goku stated.

"We just beat some ninja looking guy." Yamcha added.

"Then are you four here to free the village?" The android asked.

"It does make sense that the village we passed through would be under their control." Mizuna stated. "We might as well just do that as we look for the Dragon Ball."

"Fair point." Tony stated. "We've already cleared four floors. Might as well finish the job while we're at it."

The android looked at them. "You asked before if they had imprisoned me. I am a creation of the Red Ribbon Army. A combat android designated Android 8; however, I detest violence and what they have been doing to the village.

They've kidnapped the chief and force the people to look for the Dragon Ball. General White plans on eradicating the village after they have what they are looking for. I know you are already planning to, but please rescue the chief and free the village."

"You got it." Goku smiled.

Yamcha held the controller out before looking at the android. Just to be safe, he destroyed the thing before unlocking the cell.

The former bandit then walked in. "Don't worry big guy. We'll stop the Red Ribbon Army, but first we'll free you to do as you please." He removed the chains from the big guy and walked back out. "Let's move guys."

"Yeah, let's finish this place." Mizuna declared.

The group walked on, but Tony looked back at Android 8. "By the way, fighting isn't bad. It's how you use it that matters." He turned back to his friends who were walking towards the stairs. "My friends and I will use our skills to protect the innocent as our master taught us."

With that, he ran to catch up to the others. From there, the students entered a maze that they had difficulty navigating. Fortunately, Android 8 came to aid them in return for what they did for him.

Goku gave Android Eight the nick name Eighter which Android Eight enjoyed. As Eighter helped them through the maze, soldiers came running up the stairs to stop them. Like the soldiers before them, the students easily handled them.

Eventually, they saw that the maze was being controlled as both ways to the stairs were blocked by a movable wall. By dividing their group amongst the two ways, it became impossible to keep the guise up.

All of them made it to the stairs. As they walked up, Eighter explained that the fifth floor was past a brick wall, but he didn't know what was inside. Eventually, the group made it to the final floor where they came face to face with General White.

He was a large, muscular man with silver hair and blue eyes. His attire consists of a green sweater with a red neck bandana, jackboots, and brown cargo pants. Underneath his sweater was a black muscle shirt.

"Hey, are you the one in charge?" Goku asked. "If so, release the village chief and leave this village alone."

General White smiled. "I am rather surprised that a group so young made it all the way up here. You are a fierce group, so why not join my army. Mizuna, I will ensure Dr. Gero doesn't get his hands on you."

"No way." Yamcha stated firmly. "We're out to stop you Red Ribbon people. To join you would be to forsake our master's teachings."

Eighter spoke up. "Sir, please put an end to your evil ways. These four are exceptionally skilled fighters. You won't stand a chance if you insist of fighting them. Just surrender."

General White chuckled. "I believe it is all of you who should surrender."

This confused the group until White pressed a button sending them hurtling to the floor below. The group landed safely until Android Eight landed on top of Goku. Fortunately, the monkey boy was fine. The room itself was a mess with rubble and bones everywhere.

"Is this the fifth floor?" Tony asked.

Eighter nodded.

Yamcha chuckled. "Simple enough to get out then. All we must do is break open that wall over there and we'll be back on the stairs. Heck, we could even jump back up instead."

General White laughed from the trap door above. "You think so fools, but there is a danger greater than you could possible imagine in there. It will be put upon you unless you listen closely. Hand over your Dragon Balls, and I will let you out."

"Bring on whatever you got man." Yamcha declared. "We'll defeat it like everyone else in this tower."

General White laughed again. "Have it your way fools."

He then closed the trap door and Eighter looked at them. "You five mentions Dragon Balls before. Why? Are you planning some bad wish?"

"No. One of those belonged to my grandpa, so I'm trying to find it to remember him by." Goku stated.

"The rest of us are out here for adventure." Tony added. "We wanted to help Goku, but all of us ended up going against the Red Ribbon Army. Something that we aren't particularly against doing."

Eighter smiled. "That is a relief. I just knew you were all good people."

At that moment, a section of the wall opened revealing a huge, pink monster with sharp teeth, yellow eyes, and a green tongue. Eighter was frightened of the big, pink blob.

Yamcha stepped forward while drawing the blade he took off that ninja. "Don't worry guys. I got this one." The blade began glowing much like a Kamehameha causing the former bandit to smile. "Alright, let's tangle big guy."

The monster shot it's tail out at Yamcha who cut clean through it as a crescent of energy shot forth form the blade. With that first slice, Yamcha followed up with a quick succession of them sending out ki from the blade that cut through the monster's body like it were butter.

The beast's parts, now dead, fell to the ground, and Yamcha sheathed the blade. "That gives me an idea for a new move, but it can wait."

"Amazing Yamcha!" Mizuna shouted.

"Yeah, way to go!" Tony stated.

"Now it's time to get out of here." Goku stated before jumping clear through the trap door and lowering his power pole to everyone below. "Alright everyone, grab on."

Goku pulled them out while General White stood back in shock. "This can't be happening!"

Once everyone was up, Goku turned to face the general. "Alright, this is your last chance. Release the village chief now."

General White was furious. "Not even if you got on your knees and begged."

Tony crossed his arms. "You asked for it." He looked at Goku. "This one's all yours."

Goku ran forward as White who threw a punched only for the monkey boy to dodge. Goku then jumped upper cutting the general into the ceiling. He hit it so hard that the ceiling cracked. General White fell to the ground unconscious.

"With that done, we can get the village chief." Yamcha stated.

He looked at the only other door in the room before opening it to reveal an old man with glasses and suspenders listening in on the other side.

Mizuna smiled at the old man. "Hey there. We're here to rescue you."

The old man looked around the room. "You really mean it. I'm free to go?" He noticed the unconscious general on the ground before looking at Mizuna. "Are you the one responsible for this?"

"Not just me." She stepped back to her fellow students. "We all fought through the tower together."

"Originally, we just came here for the Dragon Ball, but then Eighter told us you were trapped." Goku explained.

Puar said, "They all decided to help you and your village by defeating the men stationed here."

While they were talking, General White recovered sitting up and pulling out his energy gun. He shot Goku who fell face first.

"Goku!" Everyone yelled in shock.

All the students, as well as Eighter and Puar, were furious at the general who pointed his gun at Eighter next. "Now it's your turn traitor."

The general fired a shot, but it did nothing. Eighter charged the general and punched him out of the tower as the sun rose on a new day. Everyone else, including the mayor, had come to stand around Goku with Tony on his knees holding his fellow student.

"Come on Goku, you're tougher than this." Tony stated.

Goku opened his eyes with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Everyone was so happy as the monkey boy looked at Eighter. "Are you okay?"

Eighter said, "Don't worry. I'm an android, so it'll take more than that to put me down."

Tony picked the monkey boy up and put him on his back truly relieved that his friend was okay. "Let's get out of here everyone. Muscle Tower is finished."

"Not quite." Eighter stated. "There is one more matter to take care of, but we must be outside first."

So, they all left the tower. Once they were out, Eighter demolished Muscle Tower at the base collapsing the building himself. The group then returned to the chief's home, on his invitation, for some well-deserved rest and meals.

As they walked, Eighter retrieved the Two Star ball from his pocket before handing it to Tony. "Here, it's probably for the best you have this; otherwise, the village could be in danger."

"Ah, I see." Yamcha stated. "It's like you said big guy, they'd destroy the village if they got their hands on that thing, so you kept it safe."

The village chief smiled. "You did a great service for my village Android Eight." He nodded. "I've decided. My wife and I could use someone as strong as you around the house, so how would you feel about coming to live with me?"

Eighter smiled. "I'd apricated it sir. Thank you."

Tony smiled. "That's three down and four to go."

Behind them, one of the ninja climbed up from the rubble and pulled out a communication device. "HQ. This is Murasaki. I'm reporting in place of General White. Our base was destroyed by three men and a woman in unfamiliar clothing. They have three Dragon Balls. They're on their way to the main base"

"Understood." A voice stated from the other end. "We'll consolidate our forces here."

Murosaki collapsed on the rubble with a sigh.

_**On the Road, Next Day…**_

After getting in a nice breakfast, giant in Goku and Mizuna's case, the students and Puar were seen off by the entire village. Now, they were back on the road. As Tony checked for the next nearest Dragon Balls, he noticed two in a certain location.

"Alright, so we're to next?" Goku asked.

"I've been thinking about that." Tony replied. "It seems two are in possession of the Red Ribbon Army. How would you guys feel about taking them out now? Together, we can storm their base and stop them from doing things like Muscle Tower to other people."

Yamcha smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me besides they'll just keep coming after us since we got Dragon Balls. Better to take them down now so the last two Dragon Balls can be acquired much smoother than the previous ones."

Mizuna nodded. "Agreed. Those Red Ribbon people had more pods than me in that base. If other people are in the same situation I was, then I want to free them."

Goku smiled. "I'm with you guys besides one of those Dragon Balls might be grandpa's."

Tony nodded. "Then next stop is the Red Ribbon's base of operations."

"Yeah!" Puar stated. "No more reaction. It's time for action."

With the plan set, Tony steered the car in the direction of the base.

* * *

_**Before we get to Power Levels, there is some explanation I feel is owed to you guys. I'm playing with events a little to mix things up. Rhe Red Ribbon Army now has the 7 and 3 starred Dragon Balls at this point in time. The 4 Star is now located in that cool pirate wreck while Pilaf, Mai, and Shu still have the 1 star. Our heroes have the 2, 5, and 6 star dragon ball**_

_**RR: 3, 7**_

_**Pirate wreck: 4**_

_**Pilaf: 1**_

_**Heroes: 2, 5, and 6**_

_**This is done to mix things up a little but don't worry. The training with Korin will come as will the Fortune Teller Baba's tournament. Anyways, I belive that is all, so onto power levels.**_

* * *

Power Levels:

Goku: 152

Tony: 139

Yamcha: 139

Mizuna: 130

Android 8: 140

Major Metallitron: 130

Buyon: 120

General White: 80

Ninja Murasaki and his brothers: 70 each


	11. Assault on the Red Ribbon Base

_**Red Ribbon HQ: Monitor Room**_

Commander Red was a short man with large ginger hair and thin moustache. He wore a black eye path and suit. Next to him was Staff Officer Black who was tall, bald, and black. He wore a black suit as well.

"Three Dragon Balls are rapidly approaching the base sir." One of the operators stated. "It has to be the children who have caused us so much trouble. Estimates show they should arrive in the next two hours."

Commander Red smiled. "It's about time." He walked away. "Let's get ready to greet our guest."

"As you wish sir." Black stated. "Tao and Blue will especially be ready to greet them."

_**Car, Later…**_

"According to my calculations, we'll be within range of their defenses soon." Tony informed. "When I give the word, everyone needs to hop out immediately because I am setting my car straight into the base."

"No offense Tony, but what is your car going to do against the base other than smash against it?" Yamcha asked.

Tony smiled. "No offense taken; however, my car has a few tricks up its sleeve. Tricks that I've hidden well because I don't think the cops in West City would take to kindly to knowing they were there. Just be ready because we're going to start this off with a bang."

He began pushing several buttons as he drove.

"I hear something in the sky." Goku spoke up. "A lot of things actually. They don't sound like dino's or bird though."

"That's our cue." Tony stated. "Jump out!" The others jumped out as the center of the steering wheel opened revealing a big red button. "Sorry about this old friend."

He pushed the button and jumped out. The car then sped off faster than before straight for the base as repulsors appeared all over the car. The back seat vanished as it was replaced by rocket launchers.

"Follow after her." Tony declared.

He started running followed by his friends after the car as it tore on down the path. It wasn't long until rockets and repulsor blast shot off into the forest taking down air crafts and grenade launchers littered in the forest.

"Alright, everyone remind me not to get on Tony's bad side." Yamcha stated after a few minutes.

Rockets were heading straight for them, but the car shot them down as Tony deployed his armor and had it overtake him. "Goku, you focus on the bullets and men at a distance. Yamcha, you and I got the rockets my car can't shoot down. Mizuna, get the men nearest to us."

Yamcha nodded as he withdrew his new blade which was responding to his ki. "Let's do it."

Tony added his repulsors to the mix while Yamcha fired out his ki helping the car nail every rocket before they could touch the group. Goku blocked the bullets while he and Mizuna beat down the soldiers in the woods. They soon saw the large gate as the car began to glow orange.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Mizuna questioned.

Tony nodded. "It is because my car is going to provide our way in."

The car once more increased in speed heading straight for the gate and leaving the students in the dust. The moment it crashed into the doors, the car exploded leaving a massive hole. The students ran on in.

"Goku and Yamcha, you got the Dragon Balls." Tony stated. "I'm going with Mizuna to free the people. Take down any Red Ribbon men you see."

Everyone nodded, and the students split with Puar latched onto Yamcha's back. From there, they began the process of fighting their way where they wanted to go.

_**With Yamcha and Goku**_

The pair were running towards the tower when a man jumped from a roof to stand in their way. He had small, beady eyes, a pointed nose, a small thin mustache, and black hair in a ponytail. His attire consists of a pink Chinese men's long coat with the kanji for satsu on the front.

"Not so fast children." The man stated. "I am Mercenary Tao, and you two are ordered to die. I will see to it that you do. This game you have been playing is over."

"Yamcha, I'll take this guy." Goku declared firmly. "You continue after the Dragon Balls."

"Are you sure?" Yamcha asked.

Tao laughed. "Yes, are you sure boy? After all…"

Goku had charged forward with such speed that Tao was caught off guard.

The monkey boy nailed Tao in the face. "I'm, sure Yamcha!"

Yamcha nodded before running on by.

Tao got to his feet as Yamcha was already well on his way further in the base. "So be it boy. Even if he gets the Dragon Balls, I will merely collect them from him once you're dead."

"That won't happen because I'm going to stop you here and now." Goku declared.

The two martial artist faced off.

_**With Tony and Mizuna**_

This pair was running along the walkways taking down Red Ribbon men while looking for the lab. It appears they moved it because it wasn't where Mizuna remembered it being. They ran into a hallway at the same time as a female Red Ribbon member.

She was a young woman with white skin, blue eyes, and violet hair. She wore a green flannel with the Red Ribbon logo, orange military pants with a red belt, blue goggles around her neck, gloves, and red boots. She had a gun on her right side.

"Another Red Ribbon member." Mizuna stated.

The woman stopped and grit her teeth. "Wait." She held up her hands. "You two are the intruders, well I won't stand in your way. I'm merely off to take what's in the vault and leave."

Tony held out his arm in front of Mizuna ensuring she wouldn't act rashly. "So, you're influenced by money?"

"Pretty much. Commander Red's been paying me a minimum, so I got no incentive to work for him. Certainly, no incentive to stop either of you." The woman stated.

Tony exited his armor and took out a capsule before throwing it to Violet. "Then how about coming to work for me. I'll pay well, and we could certainly use the help now."

Violet looked at the capsule and saw that it was labeled 10,000 Zeni before chuckling. "Looks like you got a new employee. Especially if you continue to pay this well. What do you…"

Tony lunged past her and caught bullets fired from a gun. The assailant had intended to shoot Violet. He was a handsome, tall, and muscular man with blond hair and blue eyes. His attire consisted of a brown, double-breasted suit, red tie, and brown double-layered officer's cap with the Red Ribbon Army logo prominently displayed.

"I should have known out of everyone that you'd turn traitor Colonel Violet." The man stated. "Just another reason the Red Ribbon Army doesn't need women in its ranks. You and the intruders will all pay for your crimes against the glorious Red Ribbon Army."

Violet stared at Tony in shock. _"He just hired me, yet he was willing to save me?"_

Tony ignored the man and looked at Violet. "You okay?"

Violet nodded. "Yeah. Why did you…"

Tony focused on Blue. "Unlike what the Red Ribbon Army seems to have been taught, I appreciate those who work for me. New and in the future old. Now, you need to lead Mizuna to Gero's lab.

Once this is over, I'll personally help you break into the vault, but I need you to focus on the task at hand now. As for our new friend here, I'll personally entertain him." Tony brought his armor around him. "Now get going you two!"

He boosted forward and slammed into General Blue pushing him through a wall.

Violet looked at Mizuna. "Alright, follow me."

She ran from the room and Mizuna followed.

_**With Yamcha**_

Yamcha had battled his way through more soldiers; however, the person seemingly in charge ordered the men to stay and fight. This only resulted in ships rising into the air before taking off and men who saw Yamcha running.

"_Looks like the leader's lost his men's faith." _Yamcha looked at the radar he'd been given before looking at the top of the tower. _"It's a safe bet the balls are up there. Here goes nothing."_

The former bandit jumped up to the roof and then launched straight through the window finding only Staff Officer Black standing before him. "Finally."

"That's not the voice of the person in charge." Yamcha stated. "So big guy, mind telling me where your leader and the Dragon Balls are?"

"I do mind." Black removed his jacket and got into a stance. "My commander is safe, and I won't tell you anything."

Black kicked a chair and Yamcha dodged to the right. "Have it your way."

Yamcha rushed forward and punched Black in the stomach. The man was sent crashing into the wall cracking it with his body. The former bandit then noticed the ceiling coming down on both him and Black.

_**Just a Couple of Minutes Later…**_

Yamcha had broken out through the wall and now broke the opening bigger so he could come back in only to find Commander Red dead and Black lowering his gun as the two Dragon Balls were in his right hand. "So, you two seemed to have a disagreement."

He charged in and punched Black so hard that the man went straight through the wall on the other side. The Staff Officer had dropped both Dragon Balls which Yamcha grabbed before they hit the ground. He tucked the balls away and jumped back out the hole.

"Good job Yamcha." Puar stated.

"_Looks like that takes care of that." _Yamcha thought.

He was proven wrong as Black, who had thrown out a robot to land in, came around the corner punching Yamcha into the wall of a building.

"My bones shook on impact, but I'm not letting you take those Dragon Ball from me." Black declared.

Yamcha got to his feet and faced the robot. "Just try it. It'll take more than some robot to take me down."

_**Gero's Lab**_

Violet led Mizuna into a familiar, yet not familiar setting. The various pods she had seen before were loaded onto a truck which was pointed down a tunnel that had to normally be hidden. 6 pods in total sat on the truck. Mizuna ran over and jumped on looking at each pod.

Two pods contained fraternal twins. Teenagers with long hair. One was a boy whose hair was black while the other a girl with blond hair. The third was a short, fat kid in a samurai get up with a sword and long, messy black hair.

The fourth and fifth were bald martial artist in green clothing of the Crane School. Both were bald. The fourth was much taller and had three eyes while the fifth was bald, small, and pale. The last was a young boy in the yellow robes of the Orin Temple.

Mizuna was about to open the first pod when Violet yelled. "Watch out!"

Mizuna looked up as two, metal androids jumped over the truck and slammed into the monkey woman knocking her off.

A voice spoke out in the room. "Mizuna, you have returned to me. Unfortunately, you've just lost your chance to be apart of science. Now, you and your friends will see the fruits of my labor. One day, you shall pay for the destruction of The Red Ribbon Army."

"You must be Dr. Gero!" She exclaimed while bashing the heads of the androids together. "Let those people go and come out to face me."

"I'm afraid I must decline as I'm just about to leave." The truck began to drive off. "Of course, you and the traitor Violet can have some fun with my early work." The doorways appeared all over the walls allowing silver androids to stream in. "Good bye."

Mizuna prepared to run after the truck when she was alerted to the gun fire behind her. Violet had opened fire on the androids focused on her. Mizuna clenched her teeth before running through the androids and coming to stand in front of Violet.

"Back me up with that cover fire of yours, and I'll keep them off you." Mizuna declared. "Don't let up and don't worry about hitting me. The bullets won't affect me."

Violet put a fresh clip in her gun. "Alright. I'll follow your lead."

Mizuna began fighting back the androids as Violet continued to unload bullets into them.

_**Tony vs Blue**_

Both combatants had landed on the ground and Blue had immediately attempted to freeze Tony in place before rushing into beat down on the armor. It didn't work as Tony punched Blue in the gut before thrusting his foot into the man's sending him skidding along the ground.

Blue wiped his mouth and recovered. "You're the first person ever to resist my paralysis."

"Not quite." Tony replied. "You froze my body, but my mind is a whole other matter. Thanks to it, I can force my limbs to move through forcing the armor to move."

"An impressive skill, but it will not save you." Blue declared. "I am General Blue. The Red Ribbon Army's most powerful general!"

He rolled to the right, scooped up a discarded rifle, and opened fire on Tony's armor; however, it did little good. Tony, on the other hand, opened fired with his repulsor blast sending Blue skidding along the ground, burning away his top, and forcing him to let go of the riffle.

"That suit really is something Stark." Blue drew a combat knife. "I'll enjoy handing it over to my superiors like you should have done well before now."

Tony rushed in to meet him and blocked the knife with his suits left arm before giving the general another punch to the gut with his right. He followed up with an upper cut knocking Blue back.

Blue got to his feet panting. "Damn you! Just die already Stark!"

"I've been trying to give you chances to run Blue, but you insist of stepping forward every time." Tony's chest piece began to glow. "If this doesn't kill, then I sincerely hope it makes you rethink what your doing. Unibeam, fire."

The beam shot forth hitting Blue point blank and pushing the general straight into a building. Tony kept up the blast until the wall behind the general broke and he shot off inside. The young martial artist then waited. Once Blue didn't emerge, Tony took off.

_**Yamcha vs Black**_

Yamcha faced off against the Staff Officer in a robot suit. He was ready to fight even though the suit was strong. The former bandit couldn't deny that, so when Black opened his palm and charged a beam Yamcha decided to meet it head on.

He took a deep breath, buffed up shredding through his gi top, and did the ever-familiar movements. "Kamehameha!"

The two beams met with Yamcha putting everything he had behind his. Eventually, it over took Staff Officer Black. The robot began to spark, and the staff officer screamed as the robot blew up. Yamcha deflated panting.

He looked around noticing the soldiers peaking out form there hiding space, so he drew his blade. "Either come out or run away. Your choice."

The men ran off screaming. Yamcha took a deep breath, sheathed his blade, and went off to find his friends.

_**Goku vs Tao**_

Tao launched at Goku with a punch, but the monkey boy fell back to his tail and slammed his feet into the mercenary's gut sending him flying into the air. Goku jumped up after him delivering a kick to the man and knocking him into a nearby tower.

Both combatants fell to the ground with Tao taking a few moments to readjust himself. "This isn't the end boy." He pointed a finger at Goku preparing a yellow beam. "Let's see you handle the power of the Crane School."

Goku did the motions. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me…"

Tao grit his teeth. _"I see. He's a student of Roshi. Not just him, but those other kids as well. Makes sense then why they've been such a nuisance to the Red Ribbon Army. That old fool has always butted in where he doesn't belong." _He'd prepared the beam. "Take this! Dodon Ray!"

"Ha!" Goku declared.

The two beams clashed with Goku's having the clear victory because it pushed the beam and slammed straight into Tao removing the mercenary's robes and damaging the body.

Tao grit his teeth. "Those were custom made robes. Worthless child! Do you have any idea how much it was worth?" He charged at Goku. "I'm taking you down!"

Goku prepared one of his grandfather's signature techniques. "Rock!" His fist collided with Tao's. "Scissors!" He poked both Tao's eyes causing the man to scream out in pain and cover them. "Paper!"

He slammed the palm of his hand into Tao's gut sending the mercenary flying.

Tao got to his feet furious. "Damn kid!" He withdrew a napalm grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at Goku. "You're finished!" the mercenary grinned as he jumped into the air. "So long pest!"

Goku lunged forward and kicked it up to Tao who screamed as it went off. The monkey boy landed and looked up to the sky only to see no trace of the mercenary. With that done, Goku ran off to either find more Red Ribbon soldiers or his friends.

_**Gero's Lab**_

Violet and Mizuna stood before many, wrecked androids. The swarm had been defeated and Gero had gotten away.

Violet noticed a lab top left on the table and collected it. "Think my new employer can crack this? Might just reveal some answers."

Mizuna nodded. "Tony is smart. He might be able to."

Violet nodded and tucked it under her arm. "Then let's go."

The girls ran back up the stairs to meet with the others.

_**Center of the Base**_

The students and Violet met up at the same time. The moment Yamcha and Goku saw the former Red Ribbon personnel, they prepared to fight.

Tony stood in between them and her. "Don't worry guys. She's on my payroll now."

Mizuna collaborated the story. "She's fine. The two of us just fought off a small battalion of androids together and she never once shot me. Not even by accident."

Violet moved to stand before Tony. "Sir, Mizuna and I couldn't save any of the captive subjects, but we managed to secure this laptop. My guess is that Gero was in such a hurry he wasn't concerned with it."

Tony stepped out of the armor and capsuled it before accepting the device. "Thanks Violet. I'll still run scans on this just in case it wasn't an accident, but this may prove useful." He then looked at all his friends. "Good job everyone. Today, we've defeated the Red Ribbon Army."

"What's next?" Goku asked.

"Personally, I could use a break before we get Dragon Ball Hunting again." Yamcha stated.

"After we break into the vault for Violet, all of us can head back to Capsule Corp for some rest and relaxation." Tony declared. "It'll give me time to build another car and get cracking on this computer as well.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mizuna stated.

Violet smiled. _"Didn't think I'd find a sweet gig like this. I might actually enjoy working for this one."_

"Alright, let's break into this vault then and get out of here." Yamcha stated.

So, the group proceeded to follow Violet to the vault. They cracked it open and Violet stored everything away before Tony deployed a new capsule. An airship big enough for everyone. They piled in and were off to West City.

* * *

_**Violet isn't going to become a Z Warrior. At very least, not a main warrior like the others. That is all.**_

* * *

Mercenary Tao: 145

General Blue: 130

Silver Androids: 50

Colonel Violet: 40

Commander Red: 5

Staff Officer Black: 7

Staff Officer Black(Battle Jacket): 160

Goku: 152

Tony: 139

Tony W/Armor: 150

Yamcha: 139

Yamcha(Buff): 165

Mizuna: 139


	12. Relaxation, Treasure, and Location

_**West City**_

Tony had set the airship down outside of the city so Goku could get a good look as they made their way to Capsule Corp. After all, this was his first time in such a place. As they walked along, the young boy was looking around.

Goku said, "This is the city!? Tony, you and Bulma actually live here?"

"We do." Tony stated. "I may not remember where I lived before, but I get this feeling it was much like West City. Certainly, feels like home to me. Don't worry, just stick with us and you'll do fine."

People stared at Violet as they noticed her Red Ribbon symbol. "Looks like I'll need to get some new attire."

"That would probably be for the best." Yamcha stated. "Fortunately, I think we'll be sticking around for a little while, so you'll have a good chance to do so."

Suddenly, both Goku and Mizuna's stomachs growled.

Mizuna sighed. "I'm so hungry."

"Me to." Goku added.

"Capsule Corp. isn't going anywhere." Tony stated. "Let's find an all you can eat pizza place or something like that. Only thing that will really feed these two."

The group stopped off at an all you can eat pizza place where Violet, like the rest of the patrons who weren't familiar with the monkey people's appetites, were utterly shocked by how much they put away. Considering how much they ate; the owner was a very happy man.

_**Outside Capsule Corp., Some Time Later…**_

The entire group walked up to the dome shaped building just as Bulma arrived home wearing a pink tank top and orange shorts.

Goku happily waved. "Hey Bulma!"

She looked over at them and Tony smirked. "You're skipping out on school again?" He shook his head with a sigh. "That's just like you."

Bulma glared. "At least I go to school."

Tony chuckled. "At least I'm smart enough to realize it's a waste of time." He smiled. "Good to see you again."

Bulma smiled. "Yeah, you…" She noticed Violet. "…to."

Tony looked at Violet. "Long story but trust me. She's fine"

Bulma stared Violet down before sighing with a shrug. "If you say so." She then smiled at Goku. "It's so good to see you again Goku." She looked at Mizuna and Yamcha. "You two as well." She got off her ride. "Anyways, what brings you here?"

"It's tied to the long story." Tony stated. "I'll tell you later, but the short version is that we're looking to take a break from our journey."

"Well, come on in." Bulma stated as she walked inside.

Everyone followed her.

_**Inside**_

The group walked in with Bulma declaring. "I'm home!"

"I'm here for a visit." Tony added.

A blue robot behind the desk and a pink, maid robot looked at them. "Welcome home Ms. Bulma. It's good to see you again Master Tony."

"Say, where's Dr. Brief?" Tony asked.

"He is currently in the garden." The pink robot stated.

"Neat." Bulma stated. "We got a whole group of guest for tonight, so make something special."

The maid bowed. "It would be my honor."

Bulma led everyone to a door which opened to reveal a huge garden shocking everyone but Bulma and Tony.

Goku said, "We're outside again."

"Nah, we're still indoors." She led them inside. "This is our first-floor garden." Everyone saw numerous animals. "Dad rescues unwanted animals and gives them a home here."

Dr, Brief came riding up on a bike. "Oh, Tony. I had no idea you were stopping by. How have your travels been?"

"They've been great sir." Tony happily stated. "I'm still on them actually, but my friends and I need to rest for a while. Sorry, I know you probably want me back in the lab, and I'll return after my current journey is over for a while at least."

Dr. Brief chuckled. "Please. Think nothing of it. Your still years ahead of where I ever expected you to be. Now, who are these friends with you?"

Tony said, "Oh, well Bulma's probably told you about some of them." He began pointing to each person. "Goku, Yamcha, Mizuna, Puar, and this Violet. It's a long story, but she's no longer with the Red Ribbon Army. I hired her on. Think she can work security detail?"

Dr. Brief chuckled. "Sure thing. We'll set up an account for her pay." He then got off his bike and approached Goku. "Bulma has spoke much about you. She thinks very highly of you. I hope you will take very good care of her."

Bulma blushed and angrily shouted. "Dad, you're so embarrassing!" She stormed off. "Come on everyone."

Dr. Brief chuckled. "That's my job."

Everyone followed her to a living room. "Make yourselves at home. Also, now might be a good time for some explanations."

She looked at Tony expectantly as everyone sat down.

He sighed. "Alright. It all start after we parted ways in South City…"

_**One Explanation Later…**_

"… We all met in the center of the base and departed after breaking into the vault." Tony finished.

Bulma nodded before walking up to Tony and smacking him on the back of his head. "You idiot! Who goes fighting the Red Ribbon Army!"

"Ha didn't hurt." Tony smirked. "Hey, we got the job done."

Bulma sighed. "You know, I'm not surprised. It sounds just like something you'd do." She shook her head. "At least you all made it through it one piece and with 5 Dragon Balls; however, it's now clear you need me to come with you."

Tony scoffed. "Yeah right. You weren't much help the last time."

"Is that so?" Bulma asked.

"I mean, Goku and I did get all the balls besides the one you found here." Tony retorted.

Goku smiled. "I'd like to have Bulma along."

Bulma smiled. "At least someone wants me around."

Tony sighed. "Fine, you can come when we leave." He looked at Goku. "She's your responsibility."

"I am not a pet!" Bulma shouted.

"Aren't you?" Tony laughed. "You're certainly high maintenance like one."

"Take that back!" Bulma angrily shouted.

Tony got up and jumped over the couch. "Make me!"

He then ran off with Bulma chasing after him.

A blond-haired lady wearing a blue dress entered carrying refreshments. "Those two are at it again." She sighed contently. "Home's just so lively when both Tony and Bulma are around." She looked at the rest of the group. "Hi there. I'm Mrs. Brief, and I brought refreshments."

She passed them out and Yamcha asked. "Are they always like this?"

"Most of the time." She giggled before stopping at Goku. "Oh my, you must be Goku. Bulma has told both of us so much about you."

"Neat." Goku stated before taking a drink.

_**Outside Capsule Corp.: A Couple of Days Later…**_

Everyone, Tony, Bulma, Goku, Yamcha, Puar, and Mizuna, hoped in Tony's new car. They went to the mall, taught Goku more about the world, ate, and visited the new amusement park where they had a grand time.

When they returned home, they were ready for a good night's sleep. By the time they departed back on their journey, now with Bulma, they were more than ready to get back at it. Rest and relaxation had been just what they needed.

_**Out at Sea, Days Later…**_

Tony hadn't cracked through the computer, but the adventure had taken its toll. It also still called to him. He had a promise to keep, so he resolved to get through that laptop once everything was settled.

Now, the Dragon Ball Group had traveled out to sea and Tony brought the boat to a halt. "Okay, according to the radar, the Dragon Ball is below us."

"If that's the case, it must be at the bottom." Bulma stated.

"Alright, looks like we're going down." Tony threw out a capsule containing a sub. "Everyone pile in and we'll get this excursion underway."

Yamcha spoke up. "Wait, are you certain the Dragon Ball is here?"

"Yeah." Tony looked back at him. "Why?"

Yamcha smiled. "Because we can not only look for the Dragon Ball, but a pirate's treasure located down there."

"Treasure?" Bulma questioned. "Did you say treasure?"

Yamcha nodded. "It's an old legend of a missing pirate's treasure. A long time ago, the waters were filled with pirates who plundered and pillaged everything in sight. These ships were armed and maned heavily.

They took down countless royal ship carrying gold and jewels. Legend has it that most of it ended up on the ocean floor and it's still there today. Even splitting the treasure between us, would make each of us wealthy beyond belief."

"Sounds like fun." Mizuna stated.

"Yeah." Tony stated. "We'll keep our eyes peeled. Heck, the Dragon Ball could very well be among the treasure."

_**Sea**_

So, the group entered the submarine and submerged into the deep, blue sea. They began search originally coming up with nothing until they found a crack in the ocean floor leading them to go even deeper.

Bulma worked her magic on the radar to compensate for the depth. It led them to a nice, big entrance for the sub to fit through. Tony steered the sub inside. They eventually came to an under-water cave filled with air.

_**Underwater Cave: Pocket of Air**_

The group walked along the cave only for lights to turn on overhead.

"Neat." Goku happily stated. "I didn't know there were lights in the ocean."

Tony looked up. "There's not. These are electric lights."

Bulma was frightened. "I hope whoever put these here isn't still around."

Puar was right there with her. "My thoughts exactly."

"Don't worry you two." Mizuna stated. "Tony, Goku, Yamcha, and I can handle anything."

"Yeah, so let's continue on." Yamcha stated.

The group walked on only to see a skeleton dressed in pirate attire.

"It's the mark of the pirate." Puar stated.

"So that means the treasure must be here." Bulma stated.

The group pressed on from there eventually coming to a room with holes in the floor and along the walls. Mizuna grabbed a nearby rock and threw it on the ground triggering the trap. An arrow flew out, and they all knew that more would come if they weren't careful.

"So, all we must do is not touch the floor?" Goku smiled. "Easy. We'll just jump it.'

Tony grabbed his fellow student's collar before he could attempt it. "There's an easier solution than that. The pirates wouldn't have gone this way. It's meant for fools. Which means there must be a secret passage."

Bulma smiled gratefully. "Good thinking Tony. Let's look for it."

The group ran their hands along the wall until Yamcha smiled as he revealed a hidden button. "I got it!"

_**Pirate Port**_

He pressed it and a new path opened. They followed it, dealt with an electric eel, and ended up in a huge port that was lit up.

"Wow, it's like a city in here." Goku stated.

They all walked in.

"It's no wonder no one found the pirate's base." Bulma stated.

Tony marveled at what was around them. "There's just so much here that I could use back at my lab."

A huge yellow and green robot came charging at the group. It held a sword and had a gun for its right hand.

"Watch out!" Bulma shouted.

Tony smirked, stepped forward, and held out his right hand. "Oh, I am taking this."

The machine wasn't to complex, so Tony's gift did its magic shutting the robot down. "Man, these pirates have some great tech."

He then grabbed out a storage capsule and put the robot away.

Bulma sighed. "I've never been happier you made that wish for Extremis than right now."

Tony looked at the ship in the port. "Oh yeah, we can load everything we find onto this and sail on out of here."

Yamcha nodded. "Well, we should get looking for that treasure."

So, the group spread out looking for the treasure. In Tony's case he was doing that while storing every bit of tech he could find. Eventually, the group found a long hallway with two paths. They checked to the right and found a dead end.

The left was a small pool that they swam through. There they found three colored chest below a multiarmed woman statue holding many blades. She threw blades at the group as they approached.

The students easily cleared this up and they could open the chest eventually finding a key for the base of the statue. That statue then spewed the treasure into the golden chest filling it up completely.

Tony looked at Yamcha. "Hey, before I capsule the chest, mind cutting the top halve off that statue?"

Yamcha nodded. "Alright."

He did just that revealing even more treasure locked with in.

Bulma smiled. "Nice going Tony."

Mizuna nodded. "Yeah, there's easily enough here to fill another chest."

Goku walked over to a small pool and smiled big. "Hey guys, I found it!" He pointed. "It's my grandpa's ball!" He jumped in, retrieved it, and remerged. "Yeah! I finally got it after all this time!"

Tony smiled. "One dragon ball to go then and we'll have them all once more."

He capsuled the two full chest as well as the remaining empty one along with the blades the statue had been carrying.

"We got a nice, huge haul." Yamcha stated. "Now, let's return to that ship and get out of here."

The group swam back to the ship, dressed, and climbed aboard the huge ship before getting on out of the harbor with their riches. All in all, a very successful and great trip for all involved.

_**On the Boat**_

"Alright, we'll head back to…" Tony began until he noticed that nothing was popping up on the radar. "That's odd." He handed it to Bulma. "Hey, can you look at this? It isn't picking up the last Dragon ball, but our six are clearly displayed."

Bulma looked at the radar curiously. "Huh, odd." She nodded. "We're returning home anyways, and that's the only place I can take an in depth look. I'll see what I can do then."

Tony nodded. "Right."

_**Capsule Corp.: Bulma's Room, Day's Later…**_

Everyone gathered around Bulma as she attempted to work on the Dragon Radar.

Like Bulma was mesmerized with Goku's fighting, he was mesmerized with how Bulma worked in her element. "Wow Bulma, you know things that I don't and that is cool."

Goku felt genuine pride in and respected Bulma's skills even though he had no idea what it is she was doing. Seeing this, it made him feel like they were becoming even better friends… or something like that. Honestly, he wasn't certain, and just choose to chalk it up to that.

Bulma smiled. "Thanks, Goku." She then sighed. "It should see every Dragon Ball unless something organic has swallowed the last one."

"Wait, you mean something ate a dragon ball?" Yamcha asked.

"It's a possibility." Bulma stated. "Living tissue could disrupt the Dragon Ball's unique, electric wave making it impossible for the radar to detect."

Mizuna sighed. "I know we weren't going to make a wish, but it seems like a shame to end the hunt without all the Dragon Balls."

"We're not going to." Tony declared. "Master Roshi is a man of the world. Maybe he knows something or someone who can help us."

Yamcha nodded. "You may be right. We'll get his input on the situation."

Bulma sighed and slumped at her desk. "Do we have to?"

Tony smirked. "You could always stay here."

Bulma stood up. "You know, I think I will. There's no reason for me to come anyways, and that whole pirate adventure was enough for me. You all have fun."

Tony crossed his arms. "First we'll divide up the treasure. Then, we'll head out to see Roshi. Hopefully, he's got the answers we seek."

Mizuna spoke up. "We should probably check the training island first. It hasn't been long since we directed Nam to him. It's likely Roshi's taken our desert dwelling friend there to begin his training."

Tony nodded. "Good idea." He stood. "Alright, let's get everything squared away as soon as possible then."

So, the group went about dividing the hall. For a significant cut in the wealth, Tony got to keep all the tech. He was perfectly content with that since what wealth he did get would only help bolster his funds to pay his new employee.

_**Training Island, Study Time…**_

Nam, still dressed in his robes but now wearing a 100-pound turtle shell, was currently in the middle of the learning hour when The Dragon Ball group pulled up to the island.

Goku shouted. "Master Roshi, we came to talk with you." He waved. "Nam, it's good to see you again!"

"What do they want?" Roshi questioned.

Nam smiled. "Whatever they want, I am happy to see them."

_**Kame House**_

"… We then decided to come find you and see if you had any ideas?" Tony finished.

Roshi was impressed. "You four defeated the entire Red Ribbon Army?"

Yamcha nodded. "It was a tough battle, but we managed."

"_Impressive." _Roshi nodded. _"My students have grown so much." _He looked at them. "My advice would be to visit Fortune Teller Baba."

"Fortune Teller Baba?" Yamcha questioned. "Who's she?"

"Whenever I can't find something I've lost or misplaced, I pay her palace a visit." Roshi explained. "She always has the answer."

"That's great!" Goku exclaimed. "So, how do we get to her palace?"

Roshi brought out a map and everyone looked at it.

Yamcha smiled. "Alright, I can follow this. Just let me direct you as we make our way there Tony. We'll arrive in no time."

Nam nodded. "I will go with you all."

"Hm, while I agree you should all got to Baba's, Nam included, her services are not free. You must either pay 10 million Zeni or you must do battle with her fighters. They are not easy. I'd suggest you five go where I once trained if you wish to have a chance against them."

"10 million Zeni." Yamcha shook his head. "I mean, it's not like we couldn't pay it, but I don't think we should."

Goku nodded. "Good call." He chuckled. "I want to both train where Roshi trained and fight these fighters."

Mizuna nodded. "Count me in."

"Yeah, why pay for her services when we could win them." Tony stated.

Nam nodded. "I agree" He looked at Master Roshi. "Where is it that we must go?"

"The Sacred Land of Korin." Roshi informed. "There you will find a tower reaching into the sky. Climb to the top and meet with Master Korin. If he deems you worthy, he will train you." He nodded.

"All of you should wear your 100-pound shells while you're at it and run there as soon as you get to shore to maximize your gain. I will show you a map before you leave. Once you feel you are ready, head to Baba's."

Everyone nodded. So, the five students of Roshi, now all wearing their shells, and Puar soon arrived at the shore. From there, they set off together jogging in the direction of the Land of Korin.

* * *

Power Levels:

(Weighted people are rounded to the nearest, whole number.)

Goku (Weighted): 127

Goku: 152

Tony (Weighted): 111

Tony: 139

Yamcha(Weighted): 111

Yamcha: 139

Mizuna(Weighted): 104

Mizuna: 130

Nam (After a few weeks with Roshi): 100

Nam(Weighted): 80

* * *

Quillion9000fan:Nice Nam is a future member, I hope Android 8 and Hercule joins the team in the nearby future and Android Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Yajirobe wow slow clap to you man for originality.

Quillion9000: Thank you. I plan on revealing how each was captured once the hunt for the Dragon Balls has concluded.


	13. Fortune Teller Baba Saga

_**This chapter, in combination with the Korin Training, will go over the entire Baba Saga. Consider this a special double length chapter. This way, there is only one chapter needed before getting into the 22nd tournament. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Sacred Land of Korin**_

The five students of Master Roshi, with Puar clinging to Yamcha, ran along the forest towards a large pillar they had spotted some time ago.

"Think that pillar will lead us to Korin?" Yamcha asked.

"Not sure." Tony stated. "We probably should have asked Roshi, but it seems to be the only thing for miles."

"We will find Korin wherever he may be." Nam stated panting as he really had to try to keep up with his fellow students.

"That pillar does go high in the sky." Mizuna stated. "I wonder if it even ends?"

"That's a good point." Tony stated. "Even though we're much closer, I still don't see where it ends."

"Hey guys!" Goku called from out front. "I see a tents and people up ahead!"

The group burst into the clearing around the tower where they saw many people in Native American clothing around various teepees. They looked at the newcomers before looking at the tallest and most muscular one among them.

This was a veritable giant of man who only wore pants. On his shoulder sat a very small boy in a tan colored vest and pants. He had the same black hair as the older man. It was even bradded much like the man.

"Sorry." Tony genuinely apologized. "We were unaware there would be people here."

"It depends on your reason for being here." The muscular man held a spear. "My name is Bora and I'm the leader of the Karinga Tribe. We are the guardians of the Sacred Land of Korin as well as Korin's Tower. Tell me, what is it that you seek here?"

"We seek to train with Korin." Goku stated. "Where is he? Is he among your people?"

"He is atop our sacred tower." Bora pointed to the tower. "I've heard of the legend from my grandfather when I was Upa's, my son's, age. It is a story that has and will continue to be told for many generations. Still, we wait for the arrival of someone who can pass the test.

It has been said that if any person can climb to the top of this tower unaided, they will find the great, noble guardian waiting for them. He will then give them a cup of cold water to drink. With a single sip, that climber's abilities will grow."

"So, do you mind if we give it a try?" Mizuna asked. "Our master has sent us to train with Korin."

"You can try but be warned that it takes many days to climb this tower." Bora stated. "It is taller than it appears. Be smart with your provisions or you risk falling off."

Nam looked from the tower to his fellow students. _"I know I am far behind the four of them; however, I can't shy away from this challenge. I must grow as strong as possible for my village."_

"Alright, let's get started everyone." Tony stated.

So, the five students began their long climb to the top. Everyone stuck together to get and give motivation to continue onward. None of them wanted to leave the others behind. So, they climbed ever onward sleeping and eating where they were up the tower.

_**Top of the Tower, Days Later…**_

The group made it inside and were in various states. Goku was leaning against the hole they'd entered through, Yamcha and Tony where on their hands and knees on the ground, Mizuna was wobbling on her hands and knees, and Nam was laid out on his back.

"We finally made it." Goku stated.

Nam, still lying on the floor, had managed to recover his breath. "The tower just seemed to climb ever onward. I honestly thought this was a mirage."

"I'm glad it's not." Mizuna stated.

"5 people managed to make it to the top without motivating or helping one another besides their presence." A voice stated. "I must say, I'm impressed none of you gave up."

Everyone looked around.

"Who's there?" Yamcha asked. "Are you Korin?"

"I can barely hear you lot." The voice stated. "Why don't you five take the stairs nearby on up to me."

The group looked at each other before noticing the doorway leading to the stairs. They all got up, walked over to it, and made their way up. Once at the true top, they spotted a jug of water on a pedestal, but no one that could have spoken to them.

"Hello?" Yamcha asked. "Master Korin? We've come to train with you."

A fat, bipedal white cat with a walking stick larger than its body walked out in full few of the group. "You're all fairly spry." He nodded to Nam. "I enjoyed everyone's climb, but yours was something to behold. No one's ever gotten up here on pure determination."

"Are you Korin?" Mizuna asked.

"That I am." Korin replied. "I am aware of what you want, but why do you want it? Small fry." He pointed at Goku. "You first and we'll go down the list."

"I want to help my friends." Goku stated.

Yamcha said, "I want to keep up with my friends."

"I wish to protect my village." Nam informed.

"I wish to catch up with everyone else." Mizuna stated.

Tony said, "The world is filled with many legends, so I came to see if this one was true." He shrugged. "Either way, knowing how difficult this all was, I'm likely to have gained strength regardless if this one is true or not."

Korin sighed and turned away form them. "You're a smart kid and there are far too many of you here to play my usually bit. That's why I'm going to level with you. There's nothing special about the Sacred Water. It's common tap water."

"What!?" They all exclaimed.

"If it's nothing special, then why did Roshi suggest we come here?" Yamcha asked.

"It's the act of climbing the tower and getting the water that makes you stronger." Korin stated. "Your master found that out after spending three years trying to get the water; however, you're all far stronger than he was when he tried." Korin explained.

"3 years." Tony stated. "I hope it won't take any of us that long."

"Tell me about it." Nam stated. "I at least wish to visit my home village from time to time as I train."

"So, what do we do now?" Mizuna asked.

"Look, it's simple. I'll test each of you with the water while the other four climb up and down the tower maximizing your training." He started walking towards the stairs. "On that note, I have something that will only make your training that much more effective. Follow me."

The students looked at each other before following Korin back down. The cat walked over to a pot and opened it revealing many, green beans.

"These are Senzu Beans that have slowly lost their properties. Fresh beans heal all battle damage, fill you up for 10 days, and give you back stamina. As time wears on, they lose their healing properties and you become less full; however, stamina regain takes time to decay."

Korin turned to them. "Those climbing up and down the tower will be welcome to take as many as they want since all of you climbed the tower legitimately, and I have a surplus of these weakened beans that will only go to waste if left for too long."

He gave everyone a bean and they ate them instantly feeling full and like they'd just slept off any exhaustion.

"Wow, this is what these decayed Senzu Beans are capable of!" Tony exclaimed. "I wonder what the fresh do for your body?"

"It also tastes like a good fish." Mizuna stated. "Not bad."

"Well, you best get to work." Korin looked at Nam. "You're first to try. The rest of you best get climbing. Grab your beans and go."

That's how their training went. The five students eventually grabbed the water or climbed up and down the tower surprising the local Karinga tribe at how it became easier and easier for the group. Naturally, Nam took the longest time, but he eventually got the water

In the end, it was only two weeks of training as each person after were much faster than the last. Each student learned how to better focus and not waste their movements as the hundred-pound shells on their backs came to feel like nothing to them.

_**Korin's Tower, 2 Weeks Later…**_

The five students stood before Korin. "Your training is as done as it's going to get." He turned away from them. "You five are more than ready for anything Baba can throw your way. Farewell."

"Farewell Master Korin." The five students stated. "Thanks for everything."

"Bye." Puar added.

The students climbed down the tower in record time.

_**Karinga Tribe**_

The students landed on the ground and waved to the native people before running off. Upa, the friendly kid that he was, waved back.

"Those five are really impressive papa." Upa stated.

Bora nodded. "Indeed." He looked at the tower. "To think we would come to see not only one climb the tower, but five at the same time." He looked at his son with a smile. "Those five will go far in life. I hope you've learned something from them."

Upa nodded with a smile. "I have learned much from observing them."

Bora smiled and walked away from the tower to teach his son more about the world.

_**Edge of the Desert: Day's Later, Evening…**_

Tony stretched. "Alright, I say we stop here to rest before continuing onto Baba's by car tomorrow. After all, it wouldn't do us any good to be worn out from training if we're going into a fight."

Yamcha nodded. "Good call. We should also remove our shells while we're at it. They won't do us much good if we're just going to be relaxing."

Tony threw out a nice sized capsule home and removed his shell like the others. He then capsuled everyone's shells before the group entered their home for the night.

"I'm so hungry." Goku stated.

Mizuna nodded. "Agreed." She looked at Tony. "You got food in here?"

Tony chuckled. "Unfortunately, we ate through it during training."

Nam nodded. "Do not fret. We passed through a village not to long ago, so I shall go back to get what we need."

Yamcha chuckled. "Nice gesture Nam, but I should come with you. You're not as familiar with our monkey tailed people as you could be. When they say their hungry, they mean it."

Nam nodded. "I would enjoy the company of a good friend. Let us be off."

The two of them left and Goku shortly followed. "I'm going to go explore."

"I guess that leaves us… Tony." Mizuna looked around, but the only other student wasn't in the house.

_**Outside**_

Mizuna walked out and looked around for her fellow student only to find Tony laying on the roof looking at the sky.

She jumped up to him. "Ah, you came out here?"

Tony looked up at her and blinked. "Sorry Mizuna." He sat up. "Guess I should have said something before leaving the house."

Mizuna sat down next to him. "It's fine. You weren't going far like the others, and it's not like we need to tell each other what we're doing." She shrugged. "Hey, since I'm here, what were you doing just now?"

Tony looked at the sky. "Just thinking about how quickly this adventure is coming to a close." He chuckled. "I know we have some fights ahead of us, but all we're missing is one Dragon Ball. From there, it's less than 5 years before the Next World Martial Arts Tournament."

Mizuna nodded as she suddenly realized this fact for herself. "You're right. Guess I hadn't thought about it."

"What do you plan on doing after?" Tony asked.

Mizuna rubbed her chin. "I haven't thought about it. What about you?"

Tony crossed his arms. "I'd like to say I'd keep traveling with Goku, Yamcha, and Nam. Knowing them, that's what they plan to do after. I don't think there's much more Master Roshi can show us, so that's likely what he'll suggest as well.

I'm planning on returning to Capsule Corp. It's been awhile, and I wish to work on my, and Dr. Brief's, projects. I also got to crack into that laptop of Gero's to see if I can find where he's gone. While I'm at it, I plan on going on adventures to find abandoned tech."

Mizuna smiled. "Sounds exciting." She looked at him. "If I wanted to go back with you, would you also build a training room?"

Tony was happy to hear that she wanted to join him. "I was actually planning on doing that as well. Wouldn't do to let the others out pace me when I plan on winning the next tournament."

Mizuna nodded. "It's sounds like a good plan to me." She stood. "Well, I'm heading on in."

Tony gulped and blushed. "Uh hey, look at the sky." Mizuna looked up. "The stars are starting to appear. I hear it's supposed to be a cloudless night. Would you like to look at them… with me?"

Mizuna put her hands behind her head. "Nah, I'm good." She jumped down. "You enjoy yourself."

Tony's head fell. _"Nice one Stark. Of course, she isn't the type to look at stars." _He laid back down as Yamcha's words came to mind. _"Actions speak louder than words."_

He closed his eyes and dozed off as Mizuna looked back at him concerned. _"Is Tony alright?"_ She scratched her head. _"I hope he's not exhausted or hurt." _She walked back inside. _"Maybe I should keep an eye on him. I would feel bad if he collapsed."_

She quirked her head to the ceiling surprised. _"That's odd. I realize I would feel bad if any of my friends collapsed, but for some reason the thought of Tony collapsing seems worse."_ She shook her head. _"Of all the knowledge that mad doctor gave me, anything on this was not in there."_

_**Desert: Fortune Teller Baba's, Next Day…**_

The students, now free of their shells, ran toward the structure ahead. It was several buildings over water with greenery and trees. A nice little oasis amongst the desert where the rich and combative could gather to get their questions answered or lost property found.

"Rich and poor come together in the pursuit of whatever they desire." Nam stated. "It seems that Master Roshi was speaking the truth concerning what Baba offers."

A pink ghost in a green hat flew past another group ahead of them. "Welcome to Fortune Teller Baba's palace. Are you six together?"

"We are, but I'm only here to observe." Puar stated.

"Observe?" The ghost chuckled. "Marvelous. That must mean the other five are taking the fighting option. Baba certainly enjoys a show." She floated back towards the door. "Just wait here until I call you."

"Must be that this group is here to fight for Baba's services like us." Yamcha stated.

"Good thing we recently underwent training." Tony stated.

Mizuna smiled. "Yeah, we should be ready for anything now."

The group of five before them were called in, and the Dragon Ball Hunting party heard their combat from outside. The group soon appeared completely devastated from their fight. The group was then called in and followed the ghost to Baba.

She was old and weathered, short enough that her body can neatly fit on top of the glass ball she sat atop, and her clothing was like that of the generic witch, with a tall pointed hat and dark one-piece gown.

"Ah, it's young ones this time." Baba stated.

Yamcha, Puar, and Nam all seemed scared by that statement.

"Fortune Teller Baba, I presume." Tony stepped forward. "Everyone but the floating cat are here to challenge your warriors for your service.

Baba nodded. "I have been made aware." She moved off. "Come along to where your first fight will be held." The group followed. "Here's how it works. Your group will do battle with my fighters one on one.

If your team member wins, then they become a viable option for the next match. Same can be said for my side. Exchanges in fighters can only be done in between fights. This continues until one side has no more fighters. Beat all five and I will tell your fortune for free."

Yamcha had gained back some of his confidence. "Sounds simple enough. What are the rules?"

"The fights continue until one is either thrown into the lake or gives up." Baba stated. "Now, who shall fight first?"

Mizuna and Goku were raring to step up, but Nam beat them to it. "I am first." He looked back at his students with a nod. "Please, allow this to be so. I have not helped much in your hunt for the Dragon Balls you've told me about. I wish to at least be useful here."

Goku smiled. "Good luck then Nam."

"We'll be rooting for you." Mizuna added.

Nam nodded and turned back to Baba. "I am ready."

Baba chuckled. "Fangs the Vampire, come on out."

A purple bat flew on down to the arena before transforming into a small, pale skinny vampire wearing only green shorts and boxing gloves. He began doing some weird ritualistic dance or something.

"Now, let the match begin." Baba declared.

Nam was unperturbed by his enemy. His fellow students had done much for him and his people even if they did not see it that way. As a result, he was determined to help them in any way he could. He rushed his opponent who continued to dance.

Only to late did the vampire realize that his trickery was having no effect on the determined fighter as he was knocking out by a solid strike to the neck. The desert dweller then picked the vampire up and threw him into the water. The other students cheered.

Nam turned towards the others. "Please allow me one more fight to really put our group ahead. I will then step down until I am needed again."

Yamcha nodded. "Go for it man. Put us on a roll to victory."

"Yeah, you got this." Tony stated.

"If that is your decision, then the next fight shall commence." Baba stated. "Careful that you don't get a big head. From here on out, you'll be facing my real fighters."

"No worry about that ma'am." Nam stated. "My gaze is focused on what is before me. Not what may come after."

"Wise words." Baba nodded. "Now, your opponent is already in the ring with you."

Nam looked around. "If my opponent is in the ring, yet I cannot see him, he must be invisible."

Baba smiled. "You're a smart one."

Yamcha was shocked. "What!? Invisible!? How's Nam to fight what he can't see!?"

Nam simply closed his eyes and controlled his breathing. He may have never fought an invisible person; however, it wasn't that hard to piece together the various ways you could fight such an opponent.

He soon heard a voice coming from the right. "Guess which hand I have behind…"

Nam struck. "I got you!"

He shot his hands out to the right and gripped what he felt was a shirt before lifting the invisible figure above his head. "Hey, put me down! This isn't fair!"

"Being invisible is?" Nam threw the man clear out of the ring. "I think not."

A splash was heard indicating that he'd won, and the others celebrated their fellow student's victory.

"My, you are quite skilled." Baba stated. "Skill won't save you against my remaining fighters."

Nam walked back to the others and jumped down. "I am a man of my word. Until one of you calls on me, the matches are yours."

Mizuna looked t Goku hopefully. "Mind if I have the next match?"

Goku looked at Tony. "If I can have the next match?"

"Then I want the last." Yamcha stated.

Tony shrugged. "Sounds like a plan; however, I'm stepping in if any of you fail before the others get their turn."

"Deal." The three students affirmed.

"For our third match, we need a change of scenery." The fortune teller was off once more. "Follow me."

Since Mizuna was next to fight, she followed first as her fellow students brought up the rear. They followed her inside and up a flight of stairs to a door.

Baba pointed at it. "Fighters enter through this door. The rest of us climb the stairs to the seats."

So, while everyone else went to find seats, Mizuna walked down the stone tongue of a statue. Below her was a lake of acid.

"What is this?" Tony asked.

"This is the Devil's Toilet." Baba explained. "Fall in, and you are a goner. The only way I'll ensure Mizuna's safety is if Nam agrees to stay."

"What!?" Everyone in the stands exclaimed in surprise.

"He is a tactical fighter that is not easily deterred. I can tell that much just from his two fights." Baba looked at the desert dweller. "He'd make an excellent addition to my rather large group of warriors."

Tony walked over to the railing. "He doesn't have to accept any deal of yours because Mizuna's going to win. We all are." He nodded. "Trust me when I say that Mizuna has this."

Nam nodded. "I do trust you, so I won't even entertain the idea."

Mizuna looked over at them. "Hey Baba, I'm ready for my fight."

Baba nodded. "Very well. The rules are almost the same; however, the tongues are now the boundary. Of course, this is no lake. Falling in means your certain demise."

"Bring it on because I'm not backing down." Mizuna stated.

Baba chuckled. "That's the spirit!" She then floated up a few inches. "Now I present the third challenger."

The fortuneteller summoned forth a mummy who laughed upon seeing Mizuna. "This welp is why I've been awoken? Pain and suffering are all you have to look forward to now."

"So, you say, but I'm no push over." Mizuna declared.

"Enough chit chat." Baba stated. "Save it for the fight. Speaking of which, you may begin."

Both combatants stared each other down. The mummy slowly started to waver against Mizuna's calm, cool, and collected attitude. Her determination never once leaving her.

The monkey woman stood her ground. "Go on, you can make the first move." After about a minute, Mizuna started to walk forward now confused. "Hey, are you alright? Are you seriously not going to attack me at all?"

The mummy took step back. _"She's not phased at all by my presence."_

"If you're not going to attack, I guess I will." She suddenly, seemingly, vanished before the mummy's eyes only to appear in front of him. "After all, my friends are counting on me." She punched the mummy in the stomach knocking him out. "I'd have to disappoint them."

Baba was shocked as the mummy fell to the ground out cold. "You… won."

Mizuna sighed before smiling. "I'm glad I won, but I'd have liked a bit more of a challenge." She shrugged and jumped back over to her celebrating friends. "You're up next Goku."

A tall humanoid being clad in black with large wings that allow him to take flight, two horns on top of his head, and sharp fangs stood next to an old man wearing a mask and colorful, distinguished clothing. They spent time talking until Baba called on the humanoid, Spike.

Goku jumped onto the tongue and looked at Spike. "That's a scary outfit."

"Thanks." Spike stated. "I made it myself."

"Let the match begin." Baba declared.

Spike flew into the air using his wings. He asked if Goku wanted to surrender, but that was never the monkey boy's style. The devil man flew on down, but Goku just kicked Spike in the gut. Afterwards, he proceeded to bet the stuffing out of him.

"Alright brat, you've been fortunate thus far, but your luck is about to run out." Spike opened his wings as they begin to glow green. "Get ready to experience your worst memories." Green energy flowed at Goku. "Nightmare Trance!"

_**Goku's Mind**_

The next thing Goku knew, he was standing in the familiar woods of his home as the full moon shone down on the land. Naturally, he wasn't looking at that instead he was looking around in confusion until he spotted a figure up ahead.

"Hey, excuse me." Goku called out as he ran after the figure. "Sorry, I believe I'm lost. I was…" He stopped in his tracks as the man before him was old and wore a colorful martial artist uniform. "G-Grandpa…"

_**Reality**_

"What is wrong with Goku?" Nam asked. "His eyes look lifeless."

Tony stared at Goku extremely worried. "I don't know." The young boy's eyes were indeed lifeless as he stared off into the distance looking at nothing. "Hey, Goku you alright?"

"G-Grandpa…" Goku croaked out as he began to shake. "I thought… I thought you were dead."

Baba floated down to her fighter and snapped. "Spike, what have to done to that boy!?"

"I used a new move of mine on him. I call it Nightmare Trance." Spike chuckled. "Now that brat shall experience all his worst memories for a few minutes."

Yamcha looked at Tony. "You don't think…"

Tony jumped onto the tongues and picked Spike up, effortlessly, by his clothing holding the demon over the stuff below. "Fix him now." Tony was furious. "Fix him before he learns what he should never have to."

"Look, I have no control over this attack." Spike declared honestly terrified. "I just came up with the move a couple of days ago. You're going to have to let it run its course."

Tony grit his teeth, but he wasn't a ruthless killer. "Damn it!" He threw Spike clear through his entrance and looked at Baba. "Goku forfeited and I just defeated Spike. Now do me a favor and buzz off for a moment." He jumped back to the stands with Goku, knelt before him, and observed his friend with worry. _"This wasn't supposed to happen."_

Mizuna and Nam were confused, so they looked to Yamcha who seemed to know why Tony was acting this way.

"Yamcha, what are we missing here?" Mizuna asked.

Nam nodded. "Yes, please help us understand."

Yamcha sighed and began explaining things since hiding it from Goku would be pointless. Especially since Mizuna should have been told about the transformation bit. They haven't observed it, but another tailed person made them think of the danger.

_**Goku's Mind**_

Goku was utterly ecstatic. "Grandpa, I thought you were…"

He stopped as Gohan walked right passed him into a clearing where there stood a much younger Goku rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kiddie Goku's tail was swaying back and forth which Goku knew meant he'd been looking for something.

Kidde Goku was still half asleep. "I'm sorry Grandpa. I woke up and you were gone. What if the monster comes."

"Goku, listen to me." Gohan stated. "Don't look up and go…"

The old man stopped as his grandson began to pant. The full moon was reflected in his younger version's eyes. Goku looked on in horror as his past version roared, fur rapidly appeared all over his body, and he was growing at an alarming rate.

Goku shook his head in disbelief of what he was seeing. How could he ever believe something like this? Nothing was able to distract him because anything that would have normally threatened him merely phased through him while his grandpa did battle with him.

Then flashes of recognition spread throughout the young boy's mind. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Goku sobbed. "I'm the monsters." Suddenly he saw that night in the forest with his friends and his fight with Tony.

"I could have hurt Yamcha, Tony, and Puar… and Bulma." Goku fell to his knees as he allowed the tears to flow freely. "I-I attacked them! I killed Grandpa Gohan!" He screamed, a mixture of grief and rage. "Arrrrrgh!"

_**Real World**_

All the suddenly had to brace themselves as Goku screamed and emanated a massive shock wave. Yamcha had just finished explaining things to the others. While Mizuna was in shock, that was quickly over written with worry for the boy.

Baba was staring into her crystal ball. "He's learned what happens when he loses control." She glared at Spike who was peeking out. "As far as he knows, he's alone."

The masked fighter stepped out. "Baba! You need to get Gine now! We're the only ones who can fix this!"

"Alright!" Baba shouted. "I'm going!"

The fighter then removed his mask and moved incredibly fast grabbing the crying Goku in a hug. Soon Baba returned with a woman of average height and a slender build. She had a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders.

She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and dark green combat armor highlighted with bronze and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. She had a tail which moved around freely like Goku's.

She ran over and joined the hug which had already started to calm the young boy. "Who…" Goku sniffled as he was looking at the woman first. "W-who are you?"

The woman held back tears as Gohan fully let her embrace his grandson. "I'm your mother."

Tony stood up. "I'm sorry to break this moment up. Really, I am, but who are you two?"

The old man nodded. "Of course. I'm Son Gohan, Goku's grandfather. A pleasure to meet you."

Yamcha bowed his head in reverence. "It is a real honor sir." He looked at the master. "I've heard so much about you."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Puar interjected.

"I am." Gohan chuckled as he pointed to his halo. "Baba is able to bring myself and Miss Gine to the world of the living for one day."

Mizuna looked at Gine. "Yeah, so you said you were Goku's mother."

"That's right." Her tail wrapped around Goku protectively. "Myself and his father, Bardook, sent Kakarot to this planet. That was the name we gave him before you ask. We sent him from planet Vegeta to Earth when Frieza ordered all Saiyans back to Vegeta."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but could you clarify things a little?" Tony asked. "This is a lot to take in, and I'm certain none of us are really getting it."

Gine nodded. "Of course. Kakarot and I are what's known as Saiyans. A race of warriors. Even if you aren't a soldier, you must prove you have some battle power to get respect. We were a race that conquered planets. Most Saiyans relished the challenge of fighting powerful foes.

We were the perfect soldiers for Lord Frieza. He's a tyrant in every sense of the world and the most powerful being in the galaxy. Of course, we weren't working for Frieza because we wanted to. It was either work for him and challenge the finest warriors or be wiped from existence.

Goku, who had now calmed down, asked, "But, how did I get here?"

Gine chuckled. "Your father was a clever man. As I said, there came a time when Frieza called every Saiyan back to Planet Vegeta. He knew right away what the tyrant was planning. Despite our service, he was going to kill us all. So, he stole a pod and we sent you out.

Your power level was so weak that Frieza's tech wouldn't have ever picked you up. Before everything ended, I saw Bardook flying through the sky heading towards Frieza. I just know he confronted the tyrant. Made a stand before dying."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." Yamcha stated. "I can't believe Goku is an alien."

Mizuna looked t Gine and Goku's tails. "So, am I…"

Gine nodded. "As far as I can tell, you're a Saiyan as well." She shrugged. "That said, I don't remember ever seeing any children that looked like you." She put her hand on her cheek. "I would know because I always enjoyed seeing the babies."

Gohan nodded. "y side of the story isn't nearly as dramatic. I merely saw something fall in the woods and went to check it out. There I found a baby boy, with a tail, in a pod." He looked at Goku. "I never once regretted taking him in as my grandson."

Goku looked at the ground. "But…"

Gohan shook his head. "My death is my own fault. I should have explained why the full moon was dangerous for you."

Gine chimed in. "What you transformed into is known as the Oozaru. It's something all Saiyans are capable of, yet few ever master it. Those that do take years to even achieve such a feat. Your father managed it, but I never did. Of course, I wasn't much for fighting in the first place."

Gohan then picked Goku up and brought him into a loving hug. After a few moments, Goku returned the gesture.

Gohan then set Goku down. "Now, Miss Gine and I must return to the otherworld."

Goku looked up at them. "Do you both really have to go?" He looked at Tony. "We could use the Dragon Balls to bring them back."

Gine shook her head. "I'm sorry Goku, but they only work if used on a person whose been dead one year or less. Our time has long since passed."

Gohan chuckled. "Besides, people dead as long as us have no right to the world of the living. We would merely slow the paths of the next generation if we came back." He smiled. "That said, you've made some excellent friends. They are your family now."

"Kakarot, we're both so proud of you." Gine smiled. "You've become a very kind and caring boy. Your strength would make your father proud as well wherever he may be."

"Don't worry to much kiddo." Gohan stated. "There'll come a time when we're reunited; however, we both want you to live a long, full life. That way you'll have tons of stories to share with us."

Gine nodded. "Whether you go by Goku or Kakarot, have fun. Life is a journey to be enjoyed."

Moment later, the two, smiling adults faded.

Goku stared at where they had been, so Tony knelt next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, and I don't blame you either Goku. You're our friend, and no Oozaru transformation has changed that."

Goku smiled. "Tony, thank you for stopping me."

"Are you okay Goku?" Yamcha asked. "What about you Mizuna?"

"I think I'm going to be fine." Goku smiled. "I'm glad I know where I come from."

Mizuna nodded. "It feels like a piece of me I didn't even know was missing has been returned."

Yamcha truly was happy for his friends, but that quickly turned into shock and disappointment. "No!" He rubbed his head. "I had the chance of a life time in facing The Gohan." The former bandit hung it head. "It's not fair."

Nam simply patted his back in sympathy.

Baba floated over. "I'm sorry to break up the mode, but my feet hurt. With Spike defeated and Gohan surrendering, you have officially won the right to your fortune."

Baba then used her crystal ball to reveal the location of the last Dragon Ball which was currently 200 miles from their location. So, the group ran out of the building with Tony deploying his car. The students hoped in and speed off.

_**Road, Later…**_

The students eventually spotted the car down the road, so Tony turn his car on its side and the four of them got out in front of it. The car stopped before Mai, Shu, and Pilaf stepped out standing across from the group. Pilaf held the one-star Dragon Ball.

"These guys look familiar." Goku stated.

"It's the Pilaf Gang." Tony shook his head.

Yamcha sighed with a shrug. "For some reason, I'm not surprised."

Pilaf chuckled. "So, we meet again, or I should say for the last."

Mizuna glared at them. "My friends have told me all about you three, and we won't let you make any wish you want."

"Seems we're at an impasse." Pilaf stated. "So, how about we fight for it?"

"Deal." Yamcha stepped forward. "Since I didn't get to fight a Baba's place, I'll take all three of you on right here and now."

"You seem sure of yourself, but don't count us out just yet." Pilaf stated.

They threw out three capsules, so Yamcha took that to mean the fight had started. He ran around the three colorful robots and came to stand before them.

"He teleported!" They all shouted.

Yamcha sweat dropped. "You lose."

Before they could speak, he chopped the back of their necks sending each member into unconsciousness before plucking the Dragon Ball from Pilaf's hand.

"That was quick." Mizuna stated.

"You could say the same about almost every fight at Baba's." Nam chimed in.

Yamcha threw the ball to Tony who sealed it with the others except for the four star which hwas in Goku's possession.

"So, what do we do now?" Mizuna asked. "Is this the end of the Dragon Ball hunt?"

Goku smiled. "Almost. We should go back to Master Roshi and tell him all about it."

Tony nodded. "Sounds good."

The group left the Pilaf Gang there and walked back to their car before taking off.

_**Kame House, Day's Later…**_

The group pulled up to the original island since they figured Roshi would have returned their once they left. They were right as the house was back in its usual location. The group disembarked from Tony's boat and walked on in.

"Master Roshi! We're back!" Goku shouted.

Roshi walked out of his kitchen surprised to see them. "So soon. Did you kids…"

Nam nodded. "We finished Korin's training in 2 weeks between the five of us."

"After we took down all of Baba's fighters." Mizuna added.

"_They each become more and more impressive in such short time. I once thought the three years I took to complete that same training was something to brag about." _He walked over to his table. "You all better tell me everything."

The five of them explained everything to Roshi. "Well, you five, even you Nam, are now exceptionally well trained. As such, I am of no more use in your training. You've all surpassed my teaching. It's time you set out and learn from life.

Travel more and truly see the world. I'll be expecting to then see each of you at the next World Martial Arts Tournament which will be held in 3 years instead of 5 now that it's gained such popularity."

Tony nodded. "This seems like as good a time as any."

Mizuna spoke up. "Tony's decided to return to West City and I want to go with him."

Yamcha looked at Tony with a smirk. "Is that so…"

Tony looked at Mizuna, blushed, and looked at the ground nervously. "We also plan on going out on adventures for lost tech and training at Capsule Corp.

"That sounds like a great plan, but I want to get out there and see more of the world." Goku smiled. "Would it be alright if I came to visit?"

Tony chuckled. "You kidding? Come to West City whenever. You'll always be welcome to stay with me."

Nam said, "Goku, would you mind if I joined you on this journey?"

Yamcha nodded. "Count me in. I want to continue to see the world."

Goku smiled. "Of course. I've enjoyed traveling with friends."

Roshi stood up. "It seems you all have your plans; however, there is one last thing you should do over the next three years. Wherever you go, travel on foot. Walk, run, swim, or whatever it takes to get around."

The students nodded. "Yes Master."

Tony looked at Goku. "Hey Goku, before we leave, that pod you landed in, mind if I take it. Something like that would greatly advance space travel. Who knows what others secrets it may have hidden."

Goku nodded. "I have no idea where it is, but if you find it, you're welcome to keep it."

"Thanks." Tony stated.

So, the students left the house with their plans set in motion the moment they left.

* * *

_**Before we get into the Power Levels, some of you may or my not have noticed the whole Goku finding out he's a Saiyan early thing I did. I will sy this now. That part not my idea. I only made some changes from the fanfiction I found it in called 'More of the Same' by WonderfulMadness**__**. It's a pretty good read and I'd suggest checking it out if you haven't already.**_

* * *

(Keep in mind that the students spent a longer span of time training with Korin than Goku's 3 days of canon. In addition, Nam had the most to gain from this training since his power level was so much weaker than the others. If you're worried about the 22nd tournament and King Piccolo Saga, then know that I have plans for those. Some of those plans will lead into drastically different 23rd tournament. The Crane School and Gero will be people to look out for.)

Power Levels:

Goku: 200

Tony: 190

Yamcha: 190

Mizuna: 185

Nam: 170

Korin: 190

Fangs, The Vampire: 10

See-Through the Invisible Man: 35

Bandages the Mummy: 130

Spike the Devil Man: 145

Grandpa Gohan: 165

Gine: 500


	14. Adventure

_**Capsule Corp.: Tony's Lab, 1 Month Since Returning…**_

Tony had dedicated the last month between four pursuits. Working on a large enough training room, using his knowledge from Extremis to breeze through more work for Dr. Brief, changing his scanners to search for abandoned tech well away from humanoids, and training.

Currently, his training was progressing well fully utilizing the new training room and his training partner Mizuna, he was another 6 months ahead on his work for Dr. Brief, and there was a growing list of seemingly abandoned technology ripe for the taking.

Before he set out on such endeavors, planning on taking Mizuna with him, there was the laptop of Doctor Gero to get to. Already so much had preoccupied his time and he refused to do anything more until he'd searched through the thing.

Using his gift made getting in easy; however, there wasn't much on it except for various folders listed with names. Krillin, Tien & Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Lapis & Lazuli. No matter how hard he tried, no other information could be reclaimed.

"_An almost complete wipe and it's a standard laptop with no trickery." _Tony finally concluded. _"I won't be able to locate the doctor through this; however, 4 folders, 6 people total, and 6 pods. These must be the ones Dr. Gero got away with."_

He opened each folder and found that each contained a document labeled 'Acquirement'. All of them except the folder labeled Tien & Chiaotzu which contained a video under the same name. He decided to save the video for last and began reading through the others.

He started with Krillin finding out that Gero had his eyes on several schools for martial arts. The Orin Temple was a treasure trove or prospects, and his chance to acquire the young boy came when Krillin left the temple. A few androids subdued him.

Next was Yajirobe who was a forest dwelling samurai that had displayed impressive feats. Gero was thinking of sending in a small battalion of androids until it was found that the boy took frequent napes and seemed quite easy to capture with proper planning.

Lapis and Lazuli were twins and delinquents in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just because they were delinquents didn't mean they deserved to be put in such a man's hands. Tony dug through the computer as deeply as he could with his knowledge and power.

Finally, he had something, but not what he was looking for. _"Pictures to match the folders." _Tony shook his head. _"Lapis and Lazuli look like the oldest; however, they only look like teenagers. Dr. Gero, I promise I will find you someday."_

He finally decided to open the video.

_**Forest, Past…**_

The video started on a baby, purple boar with antlers and wings that fit its size before showing Tien and Chiaotzu as they were the day Mizuna found them in those pods. The trio were walking through the forest. Suddenly, Tien stopped.

Chiaotzu looked at him. "What's wrong Tien?"

A hail fire of bullets came out of the surrounding brush nailing the boar and killing it.

"Chiaotzu, scatter!" Tien shouted in worry.

Then, General Blue jumped down from a tree slamming down on the young physic's head and knocking him out. "None of that." Tien charged at Blue who simply scooped the psychic up stopping the martial artist in his tracks. "Let's not be hasty."

Tien grit his teeth. "What do you want? Why are you attacking us?"

Blue chuckled. "Why doesn't matter. As for what we want, you're going to fight these androids using every technique at your disposal. We'll know if you're holding back. After, we'll discuss more of what it is I want."

He then backed into the brush as all the androids closed in.

Tien was furious. "You want to see all I'm capable of?" He got into his stance. "Fine. I'll use everything I got to dismantle these tin cans."

_**Tony's Lab, Present Day…**_

Tony watched as Tien fought the androids using a combination of attacks. Dodon Ray, Volleyball Fist, Four Witches Technique, Multi-Form, and Tri-Beam witch seemed to drain the man heavily. In the end, he got the job done.

_**Forest, Past…**_

Tien was panting and heavily as he was surrounded by busted up androids turned scrap metal. "How… was… that?"

Blue ran out of the forest and kneed the exhausted fighter in the gut before slamming his head into the ground. "Very effective display of your skills." He slung both unconscious Crane Students over his shoulder. "Dr. Gero will be most pleased."

_**Tony's Lab, Present Day…**_

Tony sighed and instantly began the process of sectioning off the times Tien used any attack. If he was going to save everyone taken, he'd need some serious power considering such a powerful martial artist fell to the Red Ribbon Army.

"_You and Tao have the same symbol and move. Dodon Ray. The Crane School. I wonder, was Mercenary Tao in on this little endeavor. After all, it seems a little odd you'd use one of your generals for such work if you had a mercenary on your pay roll._

_Regardless, the Crane and Turtle may be rival schools with different morals, but I'm not going to let that stop me from doing what's right."_ He spun in his chair to face his armor. _"The next step is my armor."_

He walked over to some fresh blue prints and began drawing out a new design. It was officially time to begin working on a Mark II Armor. That wasn't all. He pulled out another, fresh blue print to work on adding design for the armor. It was titled **'Ki Link' **and '**Ki Battery'**.

When he was done, Tony stepped back and crossed his arms with a nod. _"Given my numerous other responsibilities, task, and training, 3 years should be just enough time to test a prototype. Once the tournament's over, I can install a fully functioning system."_

He then walked over to his own computer system and made a note to upgrade the interface to a more improved version of what he remembered his father having before getting to work researching the food that was great for stamina.

He also put a few of the decaying Senzu Beans he hadn't eaten into his scanners to find out what made them tick beyond the divine soil Korin had spoken of. By the end of the day, he had what he was looking for. He brought out a note pad and wrote down a list of ingredients.

Mizuna walked into the lab. "Hey Tony, you've been in here for a long time today."

Tony stood and stretched. "Don't I know it, but science called." He rubbed his head. "Unfortunately, the laptop's a bust if we want to find the missing people."

Mizuna nodded. "That's too bad." She walked up to a screen which listed off coordinates. "What are these locations?"

Tony walked over to her. "Abandoned technology well way from any humanoids." He pointed to a string of coordinates. "That one right there is near Goku's home leading me to believe that's where we'll find his pod."

Mizuna smiled. "Plenty of adventures to go on."

Tony nodded. "You got that right."

_**Mt. Paozu: Pod Crash Sight, Days Later…**_

Mizuna smiled. "There's a sphere covered in moss."

Tony joined her and looked at it. "Yep, that looks like alien tech."

Mizuna approached it and pulled out a little suit of black and yellow Saiyan armor. "It kind of reminds me of my leather armor. I like it."

Tony walked up next to her. "I'm already designing my own fighting uniform. If you want, I can attempt to find material like this and come up with a design expressing both your Saiyan and Human identities."

Mizuna looked at Tony. "You would do that for me?"

Tony blushed and chuckled. "Yeah. Shouldn't be too hard to come up with something. I merely need the original to go off."

Mizuna smiled genuinely. "Thanks Tony."

He then capsuled the ship and armor together. "Anyways, there are a few locations between here and Yunzabit Heights." He looked at his list of coordinates. "Most notably the Red Ribbon's old HQ. I'm interested in seeing that, but the reading from Yunzabit indicate tech unlike anything currently on earth." He looked back at the pod. "Almost like this Saiyan ship."

"I take it you don't think it's another Saiyan's then?" Mizuna questioned.

Tony nodded. "The readings are different enough." He capsuled the list and nodded. "Either way, I'm interested to see just what was left out there. The place is barren and cold. A lot of earth tech wouldn't survive long. Capsule Corp. and my own withstanding."

Mizuna nodded before looking at sky. "We still have half a day. Want to set out now?"

Tony nodded, and the pair ran out of the forest kicking up dust with their speed.

_**On the Road: Goku's Group**_

Goku, Nam, and Yamcha were pushing themselves by traveling on their hands as they moved down the road.

Then an old lady in a yellow dress pushing a wheelbarrow called out to them. "Young men, what are you doing?"

"We're training." Goku replied.

The woman nodded. "Ah, well you three should find somewhere else to do it. It's not safe here."

The three men jumped to their feet.

Nam asked, "What is the matter ma'am? This place seems fairly serene to me."

The woman pointed to a village in the distance. "It's that village. A village plagued by demons. Just last night, thee chief's daughter had been snatched by said demons. They think they came from the Land of Demons."

"Land of Demons? What's that?" Goku asked.

Yamcha pipped up. "There's a legend that a world of powerful demons exists. The Demon Realm. Lesser Demons stick to a place call the Land of Demons which lies in between the Demon Realm and our world."

"I see." Goku stated.

"If you know the legend, then you should take your friends out of here." The lady stated before pushing her cart onward. "Trust me, it'll be for your own good."

Once she was gone, the three students looked at each other, nodded, and started to make their way towards the village together. There, after being attacked by traps, the three of them met an old man in red and white who revealed himself to be the chief.

_**Night…**_

The three fighters had been brought to a fantastic feast which Goku wolfed down while Yamcha and Nam ate with more civility. They were also listening to what was going down. The old man spoke with his people mentioning some demon named Shula.

The old man looked at them. "I am terribly spry young men, but what are your names?"

"I'm Goku, that's Yamcha, and he's Nam." Goku stated.

"I know I may be asking a lot, but my daughter means the world to me; however, there is that chance you may not come back. That is why I will not hold it against any of you if you chose to leave." The old man informed. "After all, if the demons realize you are there, humans from the living realm, they will not stop until you are captured

Yamcha smiled. "With all due respect, the three of us are students of Roshi. Goku and I destroyed the Red Ribbon Army alongside a couple of our other friends and have faced much. Nam may not have faced the same, but he's well on par with both of us that he could have."

Nam nodded. "The three of us will rescue your daughter and return her to you."

"Students of The Roshi?" The old man questioned. "He is well known around the world as one of the best martial artist out there. Still, Shula is one of the fiercest demons and warriors of the Land of Demons. Do not mistake their status as a sign of weakness."

"Don't worry." Goku stated completely determined. "We'll get your daughter and come back."

"I hope so." The old man stated. "I really do."

Everyone then heard noise coming from outside.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

Shula has jammed the door to the Land of Demons open with his sword." The old man informed. "Now demons are free to come and go as they please leaving my people in constant fear. It's all because of Shula's sword which he used to jam the door open."

"Let me guess, only way to remove it is to deal with Shula?" Yamcha asked.

The man nodded. "It is." He stood and walked off. "You three will rest here for tonight. Come tomorrow, I will take you to the Portal of the Dead."

_**Portal of the Dead, Next Day…**_

Goku, Yamcha, and Nam stood before the door where they saw a golden blade embedded in the ground. The old man and several villagers stood behind them.

"Here goes nothing." Goku stated.

He ran on in with Yamcha and Nam following.

_**Land of the Dead**_

The group walked down the hall until they came to a festive room with many demons gathered around. What really drew their attention were two people on thrones. One was a sad looking, older female in a night gown with long red hair.

She sat next to a humanoid demon with long black hair and pointy ears. He wore black boots, blue pants, and a red robe which he had covering about 80% of his body with the uncovered 20% being his left side.

"That looks like this Shula the chief spoke about." Nam stated.

Yamcha looked at Goku. "Alright, do what you do best."

Goku ran into the room and onto the stairs. "Hey, are you Misa? Require any saving?"

The demons looked from Goku to the other humans and Puar as they began whispering amongst themselves.

Shula stood up. "You must be brave or stupid humans for daring to come into this realm." He stood up and jump into Goku knocking him back before getting into a meditative pose as he floated above the ground. "Either way. It doesn't mater because you will not take Misa."

Goku jumped back onto the stage. "I wasn't ready, but I am now."

The monkey boy punched Shula in the gut before jumping and spin kicking the demon in the face sending him skidding across the ground as the demons, his friends, and Misa watched on.

Shula stepped back running his hand over his left arm and causing energy to build in rings. "You are no ordinary child, so I will not hold back. Demon Spiral Fist!"

He punched out with his left arm sending out rings of energy that Goku had to brace himself to defend against. Shula grit his teeth, increased the Ki sent to his left arm, and added his right to the mix effectively quadrupling the power.

Goku was knocked clear into the wall cracking it, but he stood up not a moment later looking a little banged up. the fact that he was still standing surprised Misa, Shula, and the demons that a mere boy could still be standing after such an attack.

Goku positioned his hands. "That was good, but now it's my turn. Ka-Me-Ha-Me…"

Shula prepared his left arm to counter. "Demon Spiral Fist!"

"Ha!" Goku declared.

The two Ki attacks clashed with Goku's overtaking Shula's and slamming into the demon pushing him into the wall. This even damaged him. Nam and Yamcha nodded at one another knowing this was there chance. The demons had been blinded by the light.

Yamcha began clearing a path by punching and kicking the demons while Nam jumped up to Misa with a kind smile. "Please, come with us. We will get you out of here."

Misa nodded, and Nam put her on his back before he, Goku, and Yamcha booked it to the exit.

Misa looked at Goku. "You must be pretty strong to defeat Shula."

"Shula wasn't exactly a push over, but I think he's been in this place to long." Goku stated. "He hasn't had a chance to really push himself or his limits."

So, the group broke for outside to the village chief and his people.

_**Outside**_

Nam set Misa down as she had a tearful reunion with her joyous father. That was quickly cut short by the sounds of numerous demons running through the hallway.

"That's right." Goku stated. "We have to pull out the sword."

Yamcha noticed that his own blade was glowing, so he pulled it out before smiling. "I don't know what this will do, but clearly it wants to do something." He looked at his fellow students. "I got this."

He walked up the sword and touched the blade with the tip of his blade. The golden blade became a light that merged with his own sword turning the standard blade golden and handle black. Yamcha then jumped back as the door moved to slam shut.

"It's out." The king stated in shock.

Shula spun right through the door just before it closed ending up on their side.

He looked back at the now closed door utterly furious. "You three." He looked at the students. "You three have now prevented my people from getting out!"

The three students came to stand in a circle around him.

Goku said, "Alright pal, you want to go for round two because I'm always ready for a fight."

Shula clenched is fist. "No, you're stronger than me boy, and your companions seem to be the same." He floated into the air. "Someday, we'll fight once more." He looked at Yamcha and Goku. "On that day, I will defeat you both, take that blade, and free my people."

Yamcha began charging Ki to the blade. "Wolf Claw Slash!"

He rapidly moved the blade around sending out crescent Ki strikes at Shula who flew away. "I will return. Mark my words."

Shula was gone, but the door was sealed. For now, that was enough for the people and students. That night, a celebration was held. If Shula ever reared his head, the students would be ready to fight him.

_**Yunzabit Heights: With Tony and Mizuna, Day…**_

The pair made it to the heights which was as cold and barren as most people said. It was also completely cloudy blocking out the sun that should be shinning overhead. The two students just saw this as a great chance for some training and jumped along the heights.

They only stopped once they reached the tech. Another spaceship much larger than the pod Goku had come to earth in or the one they found at the Red Ribbon army base indicating that was where Mizuna had landed of all places.

It was white with an organic sculpted appearance, protruding spikes, and large bulbous windows. Tony went up to ship and began trying to open in the normal way. When that didn't work, he tried interfacing with it using his gift. There was a problem.

"Getting this ship open will take a moment." Tony stated.

Mizuna joined him. "Why?"

"It's difficult to interface with a system that has a completely different language." He capsuled the ship. "I'll have to work on cracking it once we return to Capsule Corp. Speaking of which, we should head back. There's plenty of time for adventures over the span of a few years."

Mizuna nodded. "Right."

_**Capsule Corp.: Tony's Lab, Two Years Later…**_

The pair had returned form their journey, and Tony had more than enough tech, in combination with that stuff from the pirate hideout, to keep him busy the past two years as he made great strides in everything from the space ships to his Mark II suit.

He was currently looking at the ship from Yunzabit which he learned was from some world called Namek after deciphering the language to English. This even allowed him to become rather adept at the Namek language himself.

Thanks to the two Saiyan pods, he managed to not only craft two, functioning space crafts capable of true space travel, but he even improved the speed at which the Namekian craft could move.

He currently stood in front of the ships checking over the blue prints he made after seeing every inch and part of what he had before. "Alright, should be ready to hand over to Dr. Brief." He rolled the documents up. "Now, what to do next?"

Mizuna walked in and leaned against the door frame. "How about we spar." She smirked. "It's been far too long."

Tony rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "By far too long, you mean a week ago."

Mizuna nodded. "Exactly. Far too long."

Tony rolled is right arm and walked over to her. "Regardless, a good spar sounds nice."

The pair walked out into the main lab where they found Bulma and Dr. Brief going over some schematics on the large computer.

When Bulma noticed them, she looked at her father. "I'm going to take off dad."

Dr. Brief waved back at her. "Alright dear." He then chuckled. "Keep in mind that I better not see you and that Goku in the same room, alone, again."

Bulma blushed and shouted. "Dad, I don't know what you're implying, but it's not like that besides those three left just yesterday to continue their training!"

She stormed off with Tony and Mizuna following her for the time being.

_**Training Room**_

The Capsule Crop. Training room, designed by Bulma and Tony, had been made with strong martial artist in mind. So, while the room looked like any old room of Capsule Corp., just empty, it had been reinforced.

In time that had been improved as Tony and Mizuna with Nam, Goku, and Yamcha, whenever they visited from their journey, fought each other. Now, it was the perfect place to train within West City. Tony and Mizuna used it often when they wanted to get a good fight in.

Bulma stood off to the side as Tony faced off with Mizuna. "Get ready because I'm about to show off the fruits of my labor."

"Oh, have you been holding back on me?" Mizuna questioned.

Tony chuckled. "A little bit lately." The blue outline of his Ki armor appeared before becoming completely solid as it now looked like a true set of his Iron Man armor. "That's only because I've been working hard on control and power together."

Without warning, the two charged at one another throwing punches that the other anticipated and met head on causing their fist to clash. Tony then smirked and put his arms up taking the next hit with a block and skidding back a good few inches.

He put his arms up and got into a different stance. Before Mizuna could think on what was happening, Tony ran in landing a kick to her gut sending the monkey woman stumbling. He kept up the combo by spinning around nailing her in the side.

Mizuna recovered and charged Tony, so he crouched low to the ground as Ki began to filter into it right leg. "Crescent Kick!"

He sprung up kicking Mizuna under the chin and knocking the woman off her feet. He landed on the ground and sprinted forward catching up to his now falling sparing partner. He grabbed her arm and threw her into the air.

Mizuna turned in mid air to the best of her ability ending up with her feet pointed towards the ground and her front facing where Tony stood. He prepared another kick, so Mizuna put her arms up to block. At the moment of impact, the monkey girl was launched straight into a wall.

Bulma took notice of this. _"Tony used his legs instead of arms for most of the fight. Smart. Not many fighters use their legs as most prefer their arms. As a result, he has the edge since most would not expect a style comprised of legs over arms."_

Tony approached Mizuna, who had fall to one knee, and held out his hand with a smile. "You okay?"

Mizuna smiled and took the offered hand. "You've dealt out worse, but that new style you seem to have is something else."

Tony chuckled as his armor vanished. "Just ensuring I have every advantage I can muster for the coming tournament, but that's not to say you haven't grown stronger Mizuna. I'm really impressed." He produced a bottle with pink liquid. "Here, drink up."

He drunk his own and instantly the two felt their stamina returning, but any damage had remained. Bonus, it tasted like strawberries.

Tony smiled as he looked at the bottle. "Alright. Stark's Stamina Solution is just about ready for public distribution. Just a little more tweaking, and it'll be ready."

"I'll say." Mizuna rotated her arms. "This is the most successful your smoothie has ever been."

"That's good, but we should really get going Tony." Bulma stated. "You promised the police their armor, but I refuse to let you give it to them without my seal of approval."

Tony smirked. "Please, as if you understand how even the simplified armor works."

Bulma walked up to him angrily. "I'll have you know your armor is child's play." She crossed her arms. "I've invented far more impressive things. Like those space ships."

"Ah, taking credit for my hard work, are we?" Tony asked.

"I worked hard on those things." Bulma retorted.

"I found the ships and did a majority of the work." He crossed his own arms. "Face it Bulma, you're simply outclassed."

"Yeah right, I'll never admit that." Bulma stated. "Not even when I'm on my death bed."

Tony chuckled. "The Bulma Brief is actually talking about her death casualty." He looked at Mizuna. "Call the press because Bulma Brief isn't mentioning how old she'll be by then. More specifically, how wrinkly she'll get by then."

Bulma grit her teeth. "You!"

Tony stuck out his tongue before running off causing Bulma to give chase.

Mizuna chuckled and scratched her chin before walking off. "I wonder if Dr. or Ms. Brief needs my help with something."

Bulma chased Tony all around Capsule Corp., for hours, because no one mentions her ever getting winkles without incurring some wrath. Too bad she couldn't catch him since he was just so much faster than her.

* * *

_**So, you all may have noticed that I used another filler episode, just one, to give Goku, Yamcha, and Nam something to do. Naturally, I trimmed it to be less fillerish because a certain character has officially entered the world. Shula. Maybe you know when he will show up. Maybe not. Maybe you don't even remember him from Dragon Ball. Either way he's around. That is all.**_

* * *

Power Levels:

Goku, Tony, Yamcha, Nam, and Mizuna: Secret until next chapter

Shula: 160

General Blue (Video): 130

(Tien and Chiaotzu are younger here than in canon, so they'll have weaker power levels)

Tien: 135

Chiaotzu: 80

Android: 50

* * *

Quillion9000fan: So Goku now knows that his a alien, I just hope Tony get a nickname in the King Picocolo saga *cough* Ironman *cough* and that the current Z Fighters get a hard time agasin't King Picocolo and henchmen.

Quillion9000: He might get the nickname; however, it will be realtively short lived considering the dragon ball world is just a different entity. Although, I am thinking of a resurgence far into the future. *Cough* Great Saiyman and Iron Man *Cough*. Just you wait, I have my ideas for that arc. Oh yes, I have my ideas.


	15. 22nd Tournament

_**Capsule Corp.: Balcony, Night…**_

Tony stood on the balcony enjoying the night air and brilliantly shining city all around when he heard the door behind him open. The fighter turned only to see Mizuna walking out. She came to join him by the railing.

"Oh, hey Mizuna." Tony stated. "What are you doing out here? Come to talk about sparring again tomorrow?"

"No." Mizuna stated. "I actually want to ask you something that's been confusing me for years now. I may have knowledge, but you're much smarter than I am. Maybe you can figure it out."

Tony looked at her concerned. "I can certainly try. What's wrong?"

Mizuna nodded. "For the longest time, I think it really started the day before we went to see Baba, I realized that I feel something more for you than the others. Like a greater concern. Right after I left the roof, you seemed sick or that you might collapse from exhaustion.

Something like that. Either way, I realized that while I would feel worry for any of you that collapsed, the thought of you collapsing was a far greater weight in my mind. Over the past two years, I've greatly enjoyed being around you.

Again, I enjoy being around our other friends, but something about you makes me feel that much happier. Sparing with you is that much better. Even though I don't understand your science completely, I can truly respect it." She looked at him. "What does it mean?"

"_Actions speak louder than words." _Tony remembered Yamcha's words, blushed, and gulped. "Mizuna…"

He stooped and Mizuna tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

He really hoped Mizuna didn't hate him for this, but he went for it in hopes of making his feelings, and hers, clear. He gently grabbed Mizuna's face and brought her in for a passionate kiss trying to convey that he did feel something, maybe love, to her.

Mizuna was surprised at first, but she didn't hate what was happening at all. In fact, it made her feel warm on the inside. Mainly in her heart as it just felt right. Even though neither had any idea what they were really doing, both embraced it.

Eventually, Tony broke away with a blush and his right hand still on her cheek. "Sorry. Seems Saiyans can be rather oblivious, so I wanted to make things clear. What you're feeling is what I feel as well. It's feelings for another."

Mizuna, also blushed, suddenly went wide eyed as she'd spent enough time around Bulma to finally put two and two together. "Oh, so does this mean we're dating now? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Getting married?"

"Uh, let's take things slow." He rubbed his head. "Uhm, we're going out. You know what that means?"

Mizuna nodded. "Yeah, Bulma's talked to me before about this stuff."

"Good." Tony chuckled nervously. "Did she tell you what happens now because I have no idea how we end this conversation."

Mizuna shook her head. "Me neither."

Bulma stood just inside against the wall having seen everything. While she wished she could find someone of her own, she was happy for them. With a small smile, she left the two to their awkward conversation which would last many hours into the night.

Bulma chuckled. _"I'm totally going to get mileage out of this."_

Just because she was happy for them didn't mean she wasn't going to tease Tony about it.

_**Papaya Island, Day of Registration (About 1 Year Later…)**_

Tony had planned out how long it'd take him and Mizuna to reach the island via running and swimming, so they arrived nice and early. They registered for the tournament and got a nice nap in at the hotel. Separate rooms since they didn't feel comfortable sharing yet.

Now they stood in front of the tournament hall officially wearing their new clothes. Tony was dressed in his red gi pants, a sleeveless, yellow shirt, and red and yellow boots. Naturally, the look was complete with the trench coat. The Turtle School symbol was on the back.

Mizuna wore her white gi pants with red and white boots, red wrist bands, a red, sleeveless undershirt, and red and white styled Saiyan armor without the shoulder pads. The Turtle symbol was displayed on the back.

The couple was currently waiting for Bulma who just now arrived with Roshi. "Hey you two. I see you decided to change up your outfits. Good on you."

Both students smiled. "Hey Master Roshi."

"You kids all signed up?" Roshi asked.

Tony nodded. "Did it first thing this morning."

Bulma looked around. "Hey, where are Goku, Yamcha, and Nam? Have they already signed up?"

Mizuna shook her head. "Not that we know."

Tony smiled. "I'm sure those three will be here. You couldn't keep Goku from this if you tried, and I don't think Nam and Yamcha would try."

"_I almost forgot to sign up."_ Roshi realized before sneaking over to the counter.

"Hello." A voice stated getting everyone's attention.

They turned to see a group of four, and only one figure was unknown among the group. An old man wearing red shades, a crane hat, and the Crane School uniform. Behind this man stood those the group knew rather it be by seeing them or hearing about them.

They were General Blue, Shula the demon, and Ranfan who participated at the last World Martial Arts Tournament. All three wore the Crane uniform and Ranfan's arms, hands, legs, and feet were bandaged. Roshi and the other old man stared each other down.

"Hermit Crane, what a surprise." Roshi finally spoke. "After all these years, you're still alive."

The hermit Crane laughed. "The lines on your face are just as deep old friend."

"That was rude." Bulma commented.

Yeah, the Hermit Crane was not making a good impression on anyone behind Roshi.

"Relax, I didn't come here to start trouble…" the hermit began.

Tony interrupted him. "Then why do you get a demon for a student?"

The hermit smiled. "Maybe Roshi is picky about who he takes, but the Crane School is different. We take on anyone who wishes to learn the ways of martial arts. We can't all be lucky with students falling into our lap."

"They sought me out Shen!" Roshi shouted. "They've proved themselves as excellent fighters."

"Come now Roshi, admit it." Shen stated. "You've been extremely privileged and lucky with these students. Four entered, so you had good chance to show off your school through them. Without my students here last year, it was all the better for yours.

Fighting against my students will only be an exercise in futility for yours. Not even Jackie Chun could handle my students." He looked at Tony and Mizuna. "Do yourselves a favor and go home."

Tony stepped forward. "Not a chance old man." He crossed his arms. "The Turtle School is entering this year same as last year. What's more, we intend on winning."

Shen turned away from them. "You'd do best to reconsider." He walked past his students. "Come along. We've wasted enough time."

Once they were gone, Mizuna joined them. "Master Roshi, who was that old guy?"

"His name is Master Shen, but I used to call him friend." Roshi explained.

Bulma was frantically looking around. "Guys, I still don't see Goku, Yamcha, Nam, or Puar. Registration closes in about a minute."

At that moment, Goku, Yamcha, and Nam came rushing past the group straight to the registration table. They then proceeded to sign up as the others approached them the three fighters.

Goku smiled. "Hey, it's good to see you again Bulma."

Bulma smiled back. "You to."

Tony chuckled. "Great to see all three of you actually. It's a been half a year since your last visit to West City."

Yamcha nodded. "We ramped up our training big time during the last six months, so not a lot of time to stop in, you know?"

Mizuna put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "We get it. Tony and I did the same."

Bulma sighed. "I can attest to that." She shrugged with a smirk. "Of course, these two have really upped their training since they got together about a year ago."

This shocked Nam and Yamcha, but Goku was more confused than anything

"How come you did not tell us friends when we last visited?" Nam asked.

Tony glared at Bulma. "Our relationship was new at the time." He looked at them and rubbed the back of his head. "We were planning on telling you guys at dinner tonight because we're a lot more comfortable now."

Yamcha walked over and put a friendly arm around Tony. "So, you finally worked up the nerve." He patted his friend's back. "Way to go. I'm happy for both of you."

Roshi nodded. "That is very good for you two, and speaking of dinner, let's go get some. It'll be a good chance to catch up."

Tony chuckled. "Great idea Master Roshi, but I think I'll pay for it. After all, we're dealing with two Saiyan appetites."

Roshi was happy. "The young are finally developing respect for their master."

So, the entire group walked off together in quite the jovial mode. It was a fun night of feasting, hanging out, and playing cards before everyone got to bed. All the fighters had a restful night.

_**World Martial Arts Tournament: Main Hall, Next Day…**_

The five students of Master Roshi, with Nam now wearing the standard gi of the Turtle Hermit and his turban, stood together by the wall amongst the other martial artist. Bulma, Roshi. And Puar climbed up the wall, and wished them good luck before they were called in.

Inside they found and approached Jackie Chun. "Oh, it's your five." He nodded. "Good to see you kids are competing once more."

Yamcha smiled. "You know it Jackie." He punched his open, left hand. "I've been training hard to beat you."

Goku jumped in. "Don't count me out! I want to fight him as well."

An old monk soon got everyone's attention. "Good day and welcome to the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. It is my honor to preside over this event which has become so popular that it will be held once every three years.

This one promises to be the biggest yet with a record high of 182 fighters. All of you are talented martial artist in your own right; however, only one can be crowned the world's strongest. Now, come draw lots for the preliminaries for we must decide the final 8."

Everyone of the students drew there lots with the six of them ending up in different blocks. The preliminaries were well under way and going well for everyone. Turtle, Crane, and Jackie Chun. The 9 competitors, so far, were cleaning house.

Even Goku, who ended up facing a former champion named King Chappa, won his match with relative ease. Soon, it was time for intermission. Before the Turtle students could join Jackie, the three Crane Students confronted them with Shula in the lead.

"Shula." Yamcha stated. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to come up to us. I didn't take you for the type to become a student to a human."

"Why not?" Shula chuckled. "Once I learned you, Nam, and Goku were students of Master Roshi, I realized I had to become a student myself. When I learned Master Shen was a true rival of Roshi, it only made sense to join him. Mutually beneficial goals and all."

"That is something we three share." Blue spoke up. "Four of you destroyed the glorious Red Ribbon Army." He looked at Tony. "When you blasted me with that Unibeam, I headed the advice you gave before hand swallowing my pride to stay alive."

Ranfan glared at Yamcha. "You utterly humiliated me in our match."

Yamcha crossed his arms. "Pretty sure you did that to yourself by flaunting body over skill and attempting to use cheap tricks. Hey, I hear that's right up the Crane School's alley. Maybe you belong with them."

Ranfan scoffed. "I can't wait to defeat you Yamcha, but first I have to deal with your friend there." She looked at Nam. "If I were you, I'd give up before we meet in our preliminary match."

Nam steeled himself. "To give up would be to dishonor my fellow students, master, and school. I will not give up."

Tony stepped forward. "Alright, why don't you three beat it already? You're doing a poor job antagonizing our school when you only go after a few select students. Let your fights speak for you."

"They will." Shula stated. "See, Tao was our master's little brother, and four of you had a hand in his death. We plan on settling the score for everything you've done.

"The Turtle School." Ranfan stated. "We're here to make sure of that."

"So, if you want to escape true pain, you'd be wise to surrender." Blue finished. "It's for your own good because none of you stand a chance."

Mizuna stepped forward. "Alright guys let's just go join Jackie Chun in the cafeteria. We'll let our fighting speak for us when the time comes."

The Turtle students walked off leaving smirking Crane students behind.

_**Main Hall: After Lunch…**_

More fights were had with Jackie Chun and the two schools continuing to clean house until eventually Nam met Ranfan on the stage. The only fight between Crane and Turtle in the entire preliminaries. The two fighters faced off.

"This is your last chance to back down." Ranfan smirked. "These bandages aren't for show. I've pushed my body to it's limits. and well past them, more times than I can count."

"You aren't the only one who has pushed yourself." Nam stated. "I already told you I will not surrender."

"I gave you an out." Ranfan stated.

Both combatants charged one another in a spectacular display that most couldn't keep up with, but the students and Jackie could. Nam was slowly losing ground as the two exchanged a furious assault of punches and kicks.

Ranfan had improved vastly compared to the last tournament to the point that Nam was being blocked at every possible turn. That said, it was clear that while Ranfan was prepared and blocking, Nam had some serious force behind his attacks.

Enough to discomfort Ranfan every time his fist or feet impacted her guard. On Nam's end, he was taking body blows from Ranfan which injured him far more than he did her. The desert dweller grits his teeth and focused his Ki.

He pushed it out and sending Ranfan skidding to the edge of the arena before crossing his arms. "This is over. Cross Arm Attack!"

Nam lunged forward straight for Ranfan.

"No, Nam!" Tony shouted causing everyone to look at him.

Ranfan smirked and simply levitated above Nam shocking the desert dweller as he lunged right out of the ring. Everyone was shocked except for the Turtle students who had seen the footage Tony had of Tien doing the same in his fight with the android.

Tony nodded. "She was faster to the draw. Nam probably thought he had a speed advantage, but she was faster."

Nam fell to his knees. "I lost."

Everyone walked up to him with Yamcha putting a hand on his back. "You did well Nam."

Mizuna nodded. "You did great Nam, and don't think this is the end. Way it's looking, four Turtle Hermit students will still make it to the finals."

Nam nodded and stood. "Thank you all." He looked at Ranfan as she walked away. "Do be careful. I get the feeling she's the weakest of the three."

Tony nodded. "I get the same feeling." He looked at the remaining fighters. "For now, let's focus on the rest of us making it past this round. Nam, we'll be counting on you to cheer us on."

Nam nodded. "Of course."

So, the preliminaries soon came to an end with Jackie Chun, Tony Stark, Goku, Yamcha, Mizuna, Ranfan, Shula, and Blue coming out as the 8 finalist that would go head to head in the finals.

_**Main Hall**_

The Turtle Students stood together away from the group of Crane students while Jackie Chun stood alone observing both groups.

When he looked at the Crane students, who conversed amongst themselves, he shook his head. _"What a waste of talent with all three; however, two have been corrupted before Shen got his hands on them. Even Ranfan may be too far gone."_

Soon, the announcer called them all together as it was time to draw lots. "First up is Jackie Chun."

Jackie nodded and drew. "I got 1."

"You're going to fight in the first match." The announcer declared. "Next, Yamcha."

Yamcha drew. "I got 3."

"Very well." The announcer declared. "You will be fighting in the second match. Tony Stark, you're up."

Tony drew. "I got 7."

"You'll be fighting in match 4." The announcer declared. "Shula, your next."

Shula drew and chuckled at his number. "I got 2."

"That puts you fighting Jackie Chun in match 1." The announcer declared.

Shula walked by him. "Prepare yourself old man because I won't hold back, and I want a good fight out of a former champion."

Jackie stared him down but said nothing.

"Mizuna, step forward." The announcer declared.

Mizuna drew. "6."

"That means you'll be fighting match 3." Announcer declared. "Ranfan, your next."

Ranfan drew and smirked. "I got 4."

"That puts you in match 2 where you will fight last year's runner up Yamcha." The announcer declared.

"An earlier match than I wanted with him, but I'll take it." Ranfan stated.

Yamcha looked at her. "It's as far as you'll get."

"Goku, please step up." The announcer declared.

Goku drew. "I got 5."

"That puts you in match 3 with Mizuna." The announcer declared. "Since the last number is 8, Blue will be put in match 4 against Tony Stark. That means every match has been decided. Match one, Jackie Chun vs Shula. Match two, Yamcha vs Ranfan. Match 3, Goku vs Mizuna. Match 4 Tony Stark vs Blue."

Goku was taken to a feast as the people were prepared. Soon, the finals would begin.

* * *

Power Levels:

Goku: 220

Tony: 210

Yamcha: 210

Mizuna: 215

Nam: 200

Jackie/Roshi (Serious): 180

Ranfan: 205

Blue: 210

Shula: 220

Shen: 120


	16. Turtle vs Crane

_**World Tournament Arena**_

The announcer came onto the stage. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for. We've whittled down the horde of 182 competitors to 8 finalist that will compete for the tittle of strongest in the world and 500,000 Zeni. Our first match is Jackie Chun vs Shula."

The two fighters came to stand across from each other.

"I heard you were the champion last year." Shula chuckled. "I hope you've enjoyed that tittle these past three years because this is as far as you go."

Jackie waved it off. "You seem a little wound up. Careful now because to much stress can make you lose your hair."

"You may begin." The announcer declared.

Shula removed his top leaving him dressed in his blue pants and boots. "I am king of the Land of Demons and top student to Master Chen. For the sake of freeing my people, wreaking havoc, and proving the superiority of the Crane School, I will crush you."

Jackie got into his stance. "You seem to have a lot to fight for even though I do not agree with what it is you want." He stood at the ready. "You decide. How will you attempt to end this? Take it slow or charge on in?"

Shula chuckled before charging Jackie. The disguised fighter grits his teeth while the demon hammered in relentless blows. Shula was not holding back an ounce of strength or speed as he pounded away at Jackie forcing him back.

The audience and Turtle students were stunned.

"He's putting Jackie through the ringer." Tony commented.

"That Shula seems much stronger than when Goku fought him." Yamcha added.

Goku nodded seriously. "He is much stronger Yamcha. Seems the land of the living has provided him the opportunity to grow."e H

Mizuna said, "If Jackie doesn't do something fast, he's already lost."

Shula went for a kick, but Roshi managed to catch him. Before the demon could get out of his grasp, the previous winner slammed him into the ground and threw him into the air.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me…" Jackie began aiming straight for the demon.

Shula recovered in the air shocking everyone except for those who'd seen the footage Tony had. The demon then had the rings appear around both arms without any movement needed. Clearly, he'd been working on making his signature move faster.

"Demon Spiral Fist!" Shula declared.

"Ha!" Jackie declared.

The rings and Kamehameha met. As Shula's Ki pushed Jackie's back, he had no choice but to buff up ripping through his top to increase the power. This leveled the playing field as the two of them were now at a stalemate.

Shula stopped the attack and deactivated flight sending him to the ground as the Kamehameha went by harmlessly over his head. The demon rushed forward and held his palm out at Roshi's chest as bright Ki began to form.

"Rush Ki Wave!" Shula declared.

Jackie took the attack head on as it damaged and pushed him to the edge of the arena.

His muscles deflated, and he began to pant. _"This demon is strong. Really strong."_

Shula smirked feeling slightly winded. _"Not bad. This old man isn't like the normal variety." _He chuckled. "Come now, is that all 'The Jackie Chun' is capable of?"

"Not even close." Jackie declared.

They charged each other and began another quick exchange. This time, Jackie was getting a few hits in here and there by mixing in feints to his combos. It was nothing compared to Shula who hit every mark.

Eventually, they ended with a kick. While Shula felt it, Jackie went to his knees gripping his stomach in pain. The former winner rolled back and began heavily panting.

Shula grinned relishing this combat. _"Not bad. Not bad at all. He's stronger than that boy was when we faced off in the Land of Demons; however, I've far surpassed what I was."_

"_This demon… He's starting to remind me of Piccolo." _Roshi thought.

"Jeez, he's putting Jackie through the ringer." Bulma stated.

Nam, who had to sit in the stands, watched on in silent worry. _"Master Roshi… Is this demon really that strong?"_

Shen chuckled to himself. _"I could just tell this demon was different from the low variety I've run into. A demon with strength that could match Demon King Piccolo. Goku's friends won't stand a chance. The boy is as good as dead."_

Shula grinned evilly. "Get ready old man because I'm about to break you."

Jackie got back into his stance and started moving his hands. "Go to sleep… Rock-a-bye… Rock-a-bye."

Shula instantly began to fell sleepy, so he positioned his hands next to his head. "Not happening… old man… Solar Flare!"

Everyone was blinded by a brilliant light. Shula shook his head, ran to Jackie, and picked him up.

"Like that?" Shula chuckled. "I came up with the idea after a monkey boy blinded my demons. Now, this is where it ends!"

He slammed Jackie's back onto his knee hard. The audience went quiet as they heard something break followed by the former champion screaming in agony. The audience and fellow competitors, excluding Ranfan, Blue, and Shen, were stunned.

Shula laughed before he walked over the edge of the arena and dropped the now unconscious man into the grass. The announcer ran over and tried to rose Jackie without moving him, but it was to no avail.

"I don't have all day." Shula crossed his arms. "Declare me the winner already."

The announcer said, "By way of ring out, Shula defeats Jackie Chun." He then looked to the nearby monks. "Call the hospital. We need an ambulance." He addressed the audience. "We'll be concluding the tournament for today. Come back tomorrow for the rest of the matches."

_**Papaya Hospital: Jackie Chun's Room, Evening…**_

The five students, as well as Puar and Bulma, stood around Jackie who was laid out in bed and embolized by the cast around his back.

"I'm glad you're alright Jackie." Goku stated genuinely.

Jackie looked at everyone and sighed. "I will be, but I'm not Jackie Chun." He shook his head. "Not officially."

"What do you mean?" Mizuna asked.

"It's me." Roshi stated. "Master Roshi."

Everyone was utterly shocked except for Nam who collaborated Roshi's words. "It's true. Jackie Chun is Master Roshi."

Yamcha looked at Nam. "You knew the entire time!"

Roshi sighed once more. "Don't be mad at him. Truth is I asked him to keep it a secret."

"Why keep this a secret?" Tony asked. "Why be Jackie Chun?"

Roshi looked at each of his students. "I wanted each of you to take an important lesson to heart. No matter how strong you think you are, there is always someone out there stronger than you. I became the wall in your way.

As Jackie, I would be positive you'd use everything at your disposal to fight me. That way you could never doubt that you lost genuinely. Now, my time to fight and train new students is over. I've been alive for many years, yet no one has ever come close to being strong enough.

I may have been reluctant to train students before, but as you can see, I never gave up the trade. Now, you five have far surpassed me. Even if I have years of experience, I can see that you'll gain, and have been gaining that same experience.

What I'm saying is, you are the generation that finally puts this old fool out of the game. You five are the ones who will carry my teachings into a true, new age because you five have already begun to do far more exceptional things than I'd ever been capable of."

"So, you're passing the baton onto them?" Bulma asked.

"That is correct." Roshi stated. "Now it comes down to you four, Goku, Tony, Mizuna, and Yamcha, to defeat the Crane School. Prevent them from winning this tournament. Not out of some rivalry, but because the icons of a new age must protect the innocent.

Make sure this next page of history is one of peace for the innocent not fear of their intended protectors. That is the last lesson I can truly teach you. Please, don't try to argue with this old man. Just promise me that you will always honor the Turtle Way."

The students looked at each other before nodding and staring at their master with determination. "We promise Master Roshi. We will not let you down."

Tony then produced a capsule which contained small pink smoothies and decayed beans. "These are for you Master Roshi. Just because you're done fighting doesn't mean that you should stay in the hospital forever."

"Thank you, my students. Thank you, Tony." Roshi stated. "Now, get out of here and get a good meal in. The four competing will need it and a good night's rest for what's to come."

Everyone nodded and left the room. Once they were gone, Roshi called for the nurse and had them feed him a been and smoothie. It may not heal him, per say, but the restored stamina could help speed the recovery along.

_**Restaurant**_

Despite what happened with Roshi, his students heeded his words and were eating a fitting meal for the fights to come. Seems the Crane Hermit and his students had the same idea because they walked on in. Everyone glared.

They sat in a nearby table with Shen speaking to the waiter. "Bring us the best you have to offer. We're here to celebrate the flawless victory of my star pupil, Shula." The waiter nodded and walked off. "So, how does it feel Shula having decimated the previous champion?"

"That old man certainly earned his place and got my blood boiling." Shula chuckled. "In the end, he fell like so many have before."

Shen laughed. "Very good. Very good indeed."

Tony looked at Goku who was preparing to get up. "Don't indulge him Goku. He's speaking to get a reaction from us." He stood. "In fact, we should go. Best to let him burn some of that ego off."

Shen laughed once more. "Just like a Turtle Hermit's student to go hide in their shell."

Everyone else got up and walked out with him, but Bulma looked back at him angrily. "Your students better watch themselves because they'll be going up against some of the best."

She then followed everyone out.

_**World Martial Arts Tournament, Next Day…**_

Yamcha, completely serious, faced off with Ranfan who was smirking while the announcer spoke to the crowd. "It's time to get underway with match 2 of the quarter finals. We have runner up and Turtle School student Yamcha going up against Ranfan of the rival Crane School.

The very same school as the demon Shula who saw to the defeat of Jackie Chun our previous tournament winner. Is everyone in the audience ready for this battle of rivals because we are about to begin momentarily."

The crowd cheered for Yamcha while condemning Ranfan for the simple fact that she was in the same school as Shula.

"I've been training for 3 years to take you down Yamcha." Ranfan clearly didn't care about the audience.

Yamcha firmly said, "Train for another 3 and you might have what it takes to compete."

"If both competitors are ready, you may begin." The announcer declared.

Ranfan ran in, but Yamcha jumped clear over her while creating a yellow ball in his right hand. "Alright, let's do it. Go Spirit Ball!

He threw it at Ranfan, but she lunged to the right causing the ball to sail on past her.

"That the best you…" Ranfan began until Yamcha landed and pulled two fingers back nailing her from behind with the ball.

"There's much more to this attack than you realize." Yamcha declared as he continued to move his finger around. "Let's see just how fast you really are."

The ball moved around forcing Ranfan to dodge as she charged a yellow beam to her finger and lined up the shot. "Multiple Dodon Ray!"

The beam shot out hitting the ball before she aimed at Yamcha and opened fire on him.

The former bandit began running around her while cupping his hands together in that familiar position. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

He suddenly stopped and shot out the beam while simultaneously buffing up. The resulting attack tore through the beams Ranfan fire to her utter shock. As such, she wasn't prepared for the beam ramming into her. She was pushed out of bounds and hit the ground with a thud.

Yamcha approached her as the crowd cheered. "You've gotten stronger, but your strategy needs work." He walked away. "You didn't even notice the position I'd forced you into. Your back to the grass and me in front of you."

Ranfan got to one knee and furiously punched the ground. "Damn it!"

Yamcha then looked at Shula and Blue who floated just above the wall. _"I'm taking you down next Shula."_

"_I know what you want." _Shula smirked. _"Maybe I'll give you what you want, but that monkey girl interest me far more." _He chuckled. _"We'll see what happens tonight."_

"Ranfan has failed us." Blue stated.

Shula smirked. "You're locked up in your old Red Ribbon ways Blue." He nodded to the girl. "Look at her eyes. If anything, she's only become more dedicated to the Crane Hermit, so there's no fear of her going traitor. A good trait, especially for tonight, no?"

Blue nodded. "I see it now." He looked at their master who wasn't happy. "Knowing Master Shen, I can see many lessons in her future regarding strategy."

Shula crossed his arm. "That will only make her stronger."

Blue looked at Shula. "You think things will go off without a hitch?"

Shula crossed his arms. "I think we will see. Too bad such a thing must come up, but we can't let the death of our master's brother go unpunished. We owe him much. For now, you should focus on the minor event between now and then."

Blue nodded. "I will defeat Tony here and crush him tonight."

The announcer came back on. "With the second match's end, we can move onto the third between Goku and Mizuna. Come on out your two."

The two Saiyans looked at each other.

"No matter who wins, no hard feelings, okay?" Mizuna asked with a smile.

Goku nodded with his own smile. "Of course."

The two Turtle Students walked out and faced off in similar stances.

"If you two are ready, begin!" The announcer declared.

The two Saiyans charged one another with a flurry of punches until Goku initiated one of his combos. "Rock!" He punched and Mizuna met it head on. "Paper." He tried to slam his hand into her stomach, but the monkey girl brought up her leg blocking. "Scissors."

He went for the eye poke, but she caught that with the side of her right hand. "Got you." Mizuna was confused until she noticed Goku's tail wrapped around her right leg. "Paper!" He slammed his hand into her stomach sending her to the ground. "Now for the pull."

He pulled her falling body forward sending Mizuna along the ground. She stuck out her hands and caught herself on the edge of the arena before flipping to her feet and facing Goku once more.

"You know Goku, I must admit that was a neat deception." She began to glow red. "I think you've earned the right to see what I've come up with in the past 3 years."

"She's getting serious now." Tony stated.

Yamcha looked at him. "What's going on?"

"Mizuna, even though could, and was able to, perform the Kamehameha quite easily, she didn't consider it good enough, so she worked to invent something all her own. An endeavor to catch up to us." Tony explained. "Just watch."

Goku smiled. "Alright, show me what you got."

They charged each other and Mizuna smiled. "Aura Combo!"

There was another exchange of attacks. Before they seemed even, this time there was an added Ki fist or kick every time Mizuna attacked. Goku wasn't prepared to block since he was already gearing up to block the physical fist or kick.

"That is a most impressive move." Nam stated.

Bulma smiled. "Tony spent hours in the training room helping her perfect it. In the end, it only made their spars more intense."

Eventually, Mizuna attempted to hit Goku only to nail an after image. Goku then began moving around his fellow Saiyan leaving an after image everywhere he went before jumping back and charging Ki to his right fist.

"Dragon Beam." He punched out with his fist.

A golden dragon shot forth from Goku's fist slamming hard into Mizuna and pushing her back to the edge of the arena. Goku was already on the move as he jumped and aimed both his feet at Mizuna landing a solid double kick which knocked her out of the ring.

"Simply amazing folks." The announcer declared. "After a stunning display of martial arts, between two students of the great Master Roshi, we have a winner. Goku will be moving onto the semifinals. In a few moments, we shall see the match that will determine his opponent."

Shen grunted furiously as he looked at the two turtle students. _"These students of Roshi's are starting to get on my nerves. Fortunately, I will soon remedy one of those thorns in my side even if it cost me my life."_

Blue, who still floated next to Shula, smirked. "Seems as though the Turtle Students are beginning to steal the lime light. I'll have to gain back the momentum you began in your first match."

Shula remained silent. _"Goku has only grown stronger since our last match. I may have to keep an eye on him during the attack."_

Mizuna climbed back onto the stage and rubbed her head with a smile. "That was pretty good Goku."

"I'm just sorry you lost Mizuna." Goku stated.

Mizuna shook her head. "Don't be. The better fighter won. I'll just have to train even harder for next time." She nodded. "In your case, don't lose focus. If you got to go up against either of the remaining Crane Students, give them a good one for me."

Goku nodded back. "You got it." He smiled. "I don't think I will meet any of the Crane Students though. Tony's got his match today, and I think Yamcha will beat Shula tomorrow."

Mizuna smiled. "I hope that's the outcome."

"Our final match of both the day and quarterfinals is another Turtle and Crane rivalry match. It's Blue of the Crane School facing off with Tony Stark. A former Semifinalist of last year and Turtle School member." The announcer declared.

Both participants walked out and faced each other with Tony deadly serious while Blue was smirking. "I've been training for this day, and you don't have your armor to hide behind. A real garish accessory if you ask me."

"I wasn't." Tony smiled. "You can think me useless without my armor, but thanks to Ki, I always have it with me. Trust me Blue, I'm going to end this fast."

Blue chuckled. "Excellent. My fellow students would likely say it's in your best interest to surrender, but I'm glad you're dimwitted enough not to realize how outclassed you are. It'll make this fun for me."

"Begin." The announcer declared.

Tony suddenly felt paralyzed, but that was quickly remedied as his Ki Armor blazed to life around him allowing him to cross his arms.

Blue grit his teeth. "No, that armor." The armor made of Ki and Tony's actual armor began to appear before his eyes in rapid succession making him angry. "I will not lose to that blasted armor again!"

He charged in with a flurry of punches which Tony blocked with relative ease. "Your movements are predictable when you're angry Blue." He slammed a fist into Blue's gut and lifted him into the air. "Seems martial arts training has yet to steady your mind."

Blue was severely winded. This meant he was incapable of speech, so he could give no objection to Tony simply tossing him out of the ring. The former General hit the ground in disbelief.

Ranfan now floated next to Shula furious at the outcome. "We've lost again."

Shula chuckled. "Consider this a learning experience for both you and Blue. After all, our loses here don't matter."

Tony walked out of the arena to find his fellow students waiting for him.

Yamcha smiled. "Nice work Tony. You managed to take that guy out in no time flat."

Tony chuckled. "Honestly, things would have gone on much longer if my opponent wasn't enraged."

Mizuna put an arm around him. "That's his fault. Not yours."

Goku smiled. "Let's go tell Master Roshi about today's matches." Everyone nodded in agreement. "After, we can get dinner again."

Bulma had run on over to join them. "That's a good idea. I'll even pay since you all did so well."

Puar added. "You four were amazing!"

The group walked off joyfully talking about how the matches went completely unaware of the Crane School's true intentions in the background.

* * *

Power Levels:

Goku: 220

Tony: 210

Tony (Ki Armor): 240

Yamcha: 210

Yamcha (Buff): 240

Mizuna: 215

Nam: 200

Ranfan: 205

Blue: 210

Shula: 220

* * *

R reyes: cool nice to know that both got toghter. though i wonder will tony remember his previous world and try to return to it or at least get in contact with his old friends there please let it happen. a fight against jen that would be cool

Quillion9000: Porunga copied Tony and took the copy to Universe 7. I'll be honest, I personally can see a way, that would make sense, for him to contact or visit his old home. His memory has been removed in certain places after all. Hey, that's just me. Maybe you have a way this can happen. In that case, I'm all ears.


	17. Crane's Attack

_**Before you read this, you should know that it's rather short compared to previous chapters, but there's a good reason for that. You'll see this reason if you simply read on. All I will say is that the King Piccolo Saga is set to begin next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Hotel: Crane Room, Night…**_

Shen stood before his three students. "You three are aware of the plan and ready, correct?"

All three students nodded. "Yes, Master Shen."

"Then there is only one more thing to attend to before we depart." Shen looked at the demon. "Shula, you have learned everything I can teach and have proven that you embody the Crane Hermit way. That is why I am naming you a master of the Crane Style."

Shula bowed. "Thank you, sir. You are the first human I could ever respect, so this means a lot."

"There is more." Shen stated. "Tonight, I am prepared to give my life, in any form, if it means taking Goku with me. While I don't think it will come to that, I will not have the Crane Style fade into obscurity. If I die tonight, you must take over as the Crane Hermit. I know you are a king, but there is no one else I can trust to carry on what we stand for."

Shula nodded. "I understand and accept your wish."

Shen nodded. "Then let's get started."

The four Crane Members jumped out the window and ran along the roofs.

_**Outside another Hotel**_

The four Cranes approached the hotel where the Turtle Students slept before wordlessly breaking off and moving towards different corners. Once they were in place, the four of them began to charge Ki to their fingers.

"Super Dodon Ray!"

The four cranes let lose a large, powerful blast at the corners obliterating them and much of the wall nearby. What remained of the wall was severely cracked. Those cracks spread as the building began shaking violently.

_**Girl's Room**_

Bulma woke up angrily screaming. "What's happening! Don't people know a girl is trying to get some beauty rest!?"

Mizuna jumped out of bed. "I don't think this is what you think it is Bulma! The building's literally coming down!"

_**Guy's Room**_

Nam, Yamcha, and Tony jumped out of bed while Goku sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
"What's going on?"

"Building's coming down Goku!" Tony yelled.

"What do we do?" Yamcha asked.

"We need to try and save as many people as possible." Nam offered.

"As much as I would like that, there doesn't seem to be time." Tony shouted.

"Quick Puar, cling to me!" Yamcha yelled.

"Got it!" Puar hopped on his back.

_**Outside**_

The Cranes had moved towards the front and stood in a line as the entire building came down.

"Be ready." Shen stated.

A moment later, two sections of rubble were launched far into the air. The first, closest to the cranes, contained the male students who were a little roughed up from the falling building. There clothes were covered in dirt and torn in several places.

The ones at the back were Mizuna and Bulma. Mizuna had used her own body to block the worst of the damage, but the girl had still been knocked out. The monkey woman had just stood up and was panting as she was a little worse off than her fellow students.

"Mizuna, get Bulma…" Tony began,

He was stopped by Blue who had jumped him with a powerful knee to the face sending Tony tumbling along the ground. The Cranes had acted in unison. Shula elbowed Yamcha in the gut before spin kicking him away. Ranfan laid into Nam with punches and kick.

Shen grabbed Goku by his shirt and smashed the monkey boy into the rubble. Mizuna was more than aware of what Tony was going to ask, so she slung Bulma over her shoulder before running her to safety. The attack on the Turtle School had begun.

_**Shula vs Yamcha**_

Yamcha recovered from the kick, in midair, and landed on his feet only for the demon to be there ready to press the attack. The former bandit just got his arms up to block in time before he was kicked once more.

This time, he was somewhat prepared managing to only skid across the ground. He looked up only to notice a familiar motion from Shula's fight with Roshi. The only thing Yamcha could do was jump back in hopes of preventing a similar outcome.

"Solar Flare!" Shula declared.

Yamcha was blinded by light even as he tried to close his eyes, and Shula had lunged at the bandit grabbing him by the shirt, lifting him up, and smashing him into the ground. Yamcha coughed up spit.

The former bandit did not do all this training to fall to some sneak attack by that dammed Crane School. He was a martial artist damn it, and now the surprise of everything had completely worn off. He was furious at what they'd resorted to. So many had just died.

He grabbed Shula's retreating hand, moved his feet around it, and rolled backwards taking the demon to the ground. Yamcha then jumped to his feet, as the demon did the same, and rushed him. He tackled Shula head into a nearby tree.

The demon was sturdier than that. He cupped his hands together and hammer fisted into Yamcha's back causing the former bandit to scream out in pain, but he wasn't going down. He grit his teeth, buffed up, and began wailing on the demon.

To finish out the combo, Yamcha slammed his fist into Shula's stomach with all his might cracking the tree behind the demon. Shula planted his foot firmly on the former bandit's chest and kicked out with all his might pushing him off just enough so he could roll away.

Yamcha faced off with the demon with a serious expression. "So, you couldn't wait until tomorrow. You had to fight me so bad that you would resort to such an atrocity. Maybe, your school is sore about the loses they've suffered that you're out for revenge."

Shula stood at the ready. "The last hits close to home, but there's an overarching reason we're doing this." He charged Yamcha. "A reason you don't need to know until it's finished!"

The demon stopped and gave a grim smile. Yamcha looked back and now noticed a yellow glow off in the distance coming from the location of the now destroyed hotel.

_**Tony vs Blue**_

Tony eventually gained control ending up on all fours as he skidded along the ground. As he skid, he began building his Ki. The moment he stood; his Ki Armor blazed to life around him. Just in time as Blue came down for an axe kick.

The turtle student threw up his arms blocking the attack before grabbing the leg and smashing Blue into the ground. He proceeded to do this a few more times before spinning around and launching him into the wall of a building.

Tony started walking towards the Crane student. "Guess human life means nothing to you. Should have realized that when we first fought Blue. My only question is, what do you hope to achieve by attacking me again? By killing all those people?"

Blue smirked. "Don't get me wrong Stark. I realize I'm far outclassed by you at this point; however, this attack does have a purpose."

At that moment, Tony saw the beginning of the yellow glow. "What is that Blue!?"

Blue laughed. "It is our master's revenge." He charged forward. "The culmination of this attack's true intention!"

Tony's eyes opened wide. "Goku!"

Blue slammed his shoulder into Tony's Ki armor pushing him back. The Turtle student angrily grit his teeth before grabbing Blue by the neck and throwing him with all his might behind him. The young man then sped off towards the destroyed hotel.

_**Nam vs Ranfan**_

Ranfan had ended her combo by picking Nam up and flying him into the air. The unprepared desert dweller attempted to struggle free only for the Crane student to throw Nam at an angle well away from the destroyed hotel.

Fortunately, Nam was more than familiar with great heights considering his skill set and now training. Bonus, he was heading straight for a small park on the island with plenty of trees. He grabbed one and used the momentum to swing up top.

"Dodon Ray!" Ranfan declared from overhead.

Nam jumped off the tree and landed on the ground before ducking into a rather thick patch of trees to catch his breathe. _"Okay, my opponent will either have to take the trees down or come down herself to look for me."_ He began observing all around. _"Where?"_

"Super Dodon Ray!" Ranfan declared.

The tree covering above was blown apart forcing Nam to dip back. Ranfan then entered the area, so the desert dweller crossed his arms and charged in.

"Cross Arm Attack!" Nam declared.

Unlike before, Ranfan hadn't been able to dodge since she couldn't see her opponent. The Crane student was pushed out of the forest with Nam pressing his advantage to hammer in blows. Despite the relentless attack, Ranfan smirked as she noticed the yellow glow in the distance.

_**With Mizuna**_

Mizuna had ran from the scene even though every fiber of her being screamed for her to immediately jump into the fray. She ignored this because Bulma was still alive, and an unconscious girl would only end up being a liability.

A distraction in everyone's, including her own, mind. With Bulma out of the way, they could all fight much harder knowing there was little risk of Bulma being taken. So, Mizuna sat Bulma in the lobby of the hospital.

Many workers and patients were looking out at the fighting in the distance, but the monkey woman ignored them as she stepped back out prepared to help her friends. That's when she noticed the yellow energy. Mizuna immediately ran back to the scene.

_**Goku vs Shen**_

The two of them faced off completely serious.

"What do you want Crane Hermit?" Goku questioned. "Why are you attacking me and my friends?"

"Your friends are of no consequence to me." Shen declared. "I merely needed them out of the way to get to you. You murdered my brother."

"I wasn't planning on it." Goku declared. "I would have let him go if he surrendered, and for all it seemed he had. Then he attacked me with an explosive, and it all led to one big accident."

"It doesn't matter how the deed was done or why you did it." Shen firmly stated. "You're going to pay."

Goku nodded. "Fine then."

He charged in faster than Shen could ever keep up with. _"Impossible! His speed is really this great!"_ the next moment Goku had laid the old man out with a solid punch to the gut winding him. _"Speed and strength. I should have expected nothing less. There's only one option then."_

Goku slowly approached the downed fighter. "Are you finished?"

Shen eventually recovered and stood seemingly unguarded. "I can't beat you boy, so I will be going. My students will deal you a crush defeat" He walked by Goku with a noticeable smirk. "By the way, your master is right over there."

Goku looked ahead confused and completely falling for such an obvious deception. "Master Roshi! You're…"

It was to late as Shen used the opportunity to pick Goku up in a full nelson, and he was not about to let go for any reason as his energy whipped up around him in a glowing, yellow sphere. Nearby dust and debris started to be blown away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Goku tried to struggle free. "Let me go!"

He began kicking Shen who felt every blow, but he refused to let go. "This is the end brat. You and I are going to see my brother together in otherworld!" Shen held firm. "My Ki, my life force, and everything I am are going into this. You won't survive!"

Goku began kicking with more force physically pushing Shen back. The Crane Hermit let out a mighty yell while the monkey boy began to scream in pain.

Tony appeared atop the rubble. "Goku!"

"Get back Tony!" Goku shouted as the sphere encompassed them. "Now!"

Tony jumped back out of range as the dome encompassed a large area. The Turtle stood back with gritted teeth as he couldn't see anything through the dome of raw energy. All he could hear was Shen's yell and Goku's scream. Everything, the street, nearby trees, and destroyed hotel were encompassed by the yellow energy.

_**Papaya Port**_

A man with short, well-groomed red hair and black irises disembarked from a ship baring King Furry's crest. His attire consisted of a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and the crest on the back of the jacket. He always kept the suit open and currently hung a pair of sunglasses from his collar.

He then took out his cellphone. "King Furry, I have made it to the island of the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"You're certain those martial artists that defeated the Red Ribbon Army will be there, Silver?" Furry asked.

"Pos…" He looked off in the distance and noticed the dome of energy. "I'll have to call you back sir. Something big seems to be going on."

He ended the call and ran off towards the scene.

_**With Yamcha and Shula**_

Shula knocked the distracted Yamcha back. "We've achieved what we came for, but don't think this is the last you've seen of the Crane school!"

He ran off with Yamcha getting. He stared from the retreating demon to the direction of the energy before clenching his fist and running towards his friends.

_**With Blue**_

Blue was running away from the hotel_. "You're stronger than I am Tony; however, you will fall just as your friend has."_

_**Nam vs Ranfan**_

Ranfan caught both of Nam's fist before flipping him onto his back with a smirk. "You can either chase me now or go check on your friends." She ran off. "The choice is yours."

"_She's running?" _Nam got up and looked back in the direction of the destroyed hotel seeing the dome of energy. _"I don't like this."_

He ran off towards the destroyed hotel

_**Destroyed Hotel**_

Tony fell to his knees the moment the energy dissipated. There was a huge crater, crumbling, stone remains of Shen, which fell over, and no Goku to be seen.

Tears started to well up in his eyes. "Goku, are you out there!" He looked at the ground. "Come on, this isn't the time for games!" Tears hit the ground. "Just come on out!"

There was nothing. Everyone, including Silver, arrived on the scene to find Tony crying on his hands and knees.

_**Papaya Island, Beach**_

Shula retrieved a hidden capsule and deployed a speed boat that all three students jumped into. Blue took the wheel, and they were soon racing away from the island.

"So, Shen is gone." Ranfan stated solemnly. "What do we do now?"

"That is a good question." Blue admitted.

They looked to the new Crane Hermit, Shula.

The demon nodded. "It's time to begin planning and training for the next World Martial Arts Tournament. We may have suffered a great loss; however, Shen always wanted the Crane School to be superior the Turtle School. With Goku dead, that shall become out goal."

"If that's the case, I think I know someone who would gladly help us since we share the same, remaining, enemies." Blue stated. "Dr, Gero. A scientist who was loyal to the Red Ribbon Army."

Shula nodded. "Sounds like the ideal ally. Set course for his location."

* * *

Power Level's:

Goku: 220

Mizuna: 215

Tony: 210

Tony (Ki Armor): 240

Yamcha: 210

Yamcha (Buff): 240

Nam: 200

Ranfan: 205

Blue: 210

Shula: 220

Shen: 120

Shen (Final Explosion): 300


	18. Demons

_**Other World: Check in Station**_

Goku stood in a well decorated room before a huge desk. Behind that desk sat a colossal, magenta-colored ogre with a black beard. His attire consists of a light-purple suit and a helmet with horns on the side.

The monkey boy stared at the giant with amazement. "Wow, you're awfully big."

"Indeed. You may call me King Yemma, and I am here to judge your soul." The ogre looked from his book to Goku. "You've lived a rather pure and simple life Goku. Even did some good by removing the Red Ribbon Army. I could easily send you to heaven."

"Heaven." Goku had learned about the perceived after life from Yamcha and Nam during their journey. "I don't know." He put his hands behind his head with a smile. "My friends have the Dragon Balls, so I'll be out of here in no time."

"I see." Yemma nodded.

"Wait, are my grandpa and mom up there?" Goku asked.

"They are." Yemma nodded. "Even if it's for a short time, you could go see them." Yemma nodded. "Once you're done catching up with them, if there's time, you could train with the various heroes of the universe."

Goku smiled. "Training?"

"You do have an extremely pure heart and in your short life you did something extremely good." Yemma nodded. "As such, you will be allowed to have your body outside of heaven like many heroes before you."

Goku looked at the ogre. "Thanks King Yemma. I'd like to go see my family first."

Yemma waved him off. "One of my ogre's will take you."

Goku left with a normal sized ogre.

_**Crater, Night…**_

With the sounds of combat stopping, people were more inclined to come out and see what all the commotion was about. They started to gather, but that didn't matter to any of the Turtle students who were gathered in a group around Tony.

Mizuna knelt by his side and put a comforting arm around him. "It's okay Tony."

Tony didn't look up "He was the reason I got into Martial Arts. The reason I'm becoming the man I am. He's the reason I met Yamcha, Puar, Nam, Roshi… You. We wouldn't be together if it weren't for him because I never would have been there before. He was my best friend."

"I'm aware of that." Mizuna hugged him. "I'm so grateful you and he met, but those actions you took were still your choice to make. Right now, they don't matter. Remember, we still have the Dragon Balls."

"Just because we can wish someone back, doesn't mean death is irrelevant." Tony shook his head. "I know we can wish him back; I knew the moment he was gone, but it still hurts."

Yamcha knelt in front of Tony. "I know how you feel but breaking down isn't going to do anything for him. We need you to stand with us. You've led us this far, and we need you to lead us further."

Nam nodded. "Yes, you are stronger than this Tony Stark. I may not have been around as long as the others, but I can at least see that."

Puar exclaimed. "Don't lose hope."

Mizuna kissed his cheek. "Come on, stand tall."

Tony rubbed his eyes with a smile and nod. "Alright." He stood up. "Thank you, guys. I already know what we need to do."

Silver stepped forward shocking the group. "Before you go off doing whatever you're doing, I need to speak with you."

All the students, save Nam who was confused as he didn't know this man, exclaimed. "Colonial Silver!?"

Yamcha stepped forward with a serious expression. "You here for some form of revenge like General Blue?"

"You guys ran into General Blue? Was it here?" Silver shook his head. "That will be in due time." He showed the crest on his back. "I'm with King Furry. Head of his special agency. He asked me to get your group, but you are going through something big here. Let me help."

The students looked at each other with Nam asking. "If this is the Silver you've all told me about, should we trust him?"

"I don't know." Mizuna stated. "The Red Ribbon Army was awful."

"Look, I know there's a lot against me, but I hold no attachment to the Red Ribbon Army. That much I can promise. All I'm asking for is a conversation and the chance to help you sort this out." He looked at the bystanders. "Away from the audience."

It was at this point that the students noticed just how big the crowd was around them. Many were staring or whispering amongst themselves. The destroyed crater wasn't helping things.

Tony sighed and stepped forward. "We'll meet you in hospital room 201 where our master is laid up. If we're going to explain everything that's happened, we might as well do so with everyone that will matter. You say you're in with Furry, so talk to the officials that run this tournament.

The camera around the island should have caught what happened. This tournament is over. Once things are smoothed over with them, join us and we'll explain everything. In addition, we ask you let Bulma, Nam, Puar, and Mizuna leave. They have a task that needs to be completed."

Silver nodded. "Agreed. The things I was planning to discuss with your group are to important to let a simple matter as some of you leaving grind things to a halt. In that case, I expect you, Yamcha, and Roshi to be in that room."

Tony nodded. "We will be." He looked at Mizuna. "Get Goku's things and wait for Nam, Bulma, and Puar to join you shortly. We need Goku alive as soon as possible." He then looked at Nam. "It'll be up to you and Mizuna to explain things to Bulma."

Both students nodded and the group broke off to do what they needed leaving confused onlookers wondering just what the heck happened. That is until Silver got them to disperse by a combination of status and a commanding attitude cultivated in the RR army.

_**Near West City: Aircraft, A Couple of Hours Later…**_

Bulma had been utterly confused as to why they'd needed to leave right away, why Yamcha and Tony were staying behind, and why King Furry was involved, but one look from Tony told her this was serious.

He wasn't in his usual mood, so she hadn't even attempted to tease him. Now, as Mizuna flew the ship, she'd been informed of every event that had transpired after she went unconscious. She cried for Goku's death.

"Goku…" It was in this moment that she realized why she'd been feeling closer and closer to the boy. _"I… I can't believe it."_ Tears came to her eyes._ "I actually began developing, and have had, feelings for Goku. Now he's gone." _She whipped her eyes and gained a firm expression. "Alright, let's go get the other six balls from Capsule Corp. and bring Goku back."

"That's the plan." Nam looked at Mizuna. "How long until we reach Capsule Corp.?"

Mizuna replied. "Shouldn't be long now. About an hour out now."

_**Outside Capsule Corp.**_

Bulma, Nam, and Mizuna stood outside the building with the seven dragon balls on the ground. Before they could summon the dragon, a figure blitzed forward aiming for Bulma who screamed before she was silenced.

_**Roshi's Room, Later…**_

Yamcha and Tony waited for Silver and assured Roshi that what they had to talk about was important; however, they needed to wait for Silver. Once he arrived, they explained everything. The attack, Shen and Goku's death, and the plan to resurrect Goku.

"I see." Roshi gripped his fist." I had no idea Shen had fallen that far. For that, I truly apologize to all of you. I'm sorry for what you've gone through and that Goku had to die."

"Don't worry about it Master Roshi." Yamcha stated. "Way you've told it, the two of you haven't had any decent contact in many years."

Tony nodded. "Yamcha's right. No way you'd have known how fa even if you did once call him a friend and bestow the tittle of brother to him."

Silver nodded. "Certainly, collaborates what we saw on the security footage. By the way, the officials conceded to the tournament ending in a draw between Tony and Yamcha." He tossed the money to Tony. "Considering everything that happened, they cannot in good faith continue."

Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the room before taking a deep breath. "With the tournament taken care of, and the explanation out of the way, we're ready to hear what you were sent to talk to us about Silver."

"A few months after I left the Red Ribbon Army, myself and my unit saw fit to join a kinder soul." Silver explained. "Always heard King Furry was a kind ruler, so we went to him hoping for the chance at a better job. He brought bus into his special guard.

I quickly rose to the top and began hearing about their talks concerning the defeat of the Red Ribbon Army and World Martial Arts Tournament. They were curious who could have taken down them out and debates raged about the validity of the World Tournament.

Many consider Ki attack to be nothing but stage tricks. I decided to end such debates by setting the record straight. I used my status and resources to gather the conclusive information needed to end such debates and speculation.

Former Red Ribbon soldiers, countless hours looking through tapes, and my own testimony concerning my defeat at your hands. I compiled and presented the information to King Furry. In the end, no one could not deny the truth.

This raised an important question. What do we do with such people? It was clear fighting them wasn't an option since. I'm the strongest man they got, and an army already proved ineffectual. Well, King Furry argued you hadn't done anything malicious.

If anything, stopping the Red Ribbon Army proved the opposite. Now, he's fine with leaving you alone; however, he wanted me to find you. He wants to speak with you about coming to work with him as a new division.

Your group would be called in to deal with matters our normal forces couldn't. I'm not entitled to make an offer, but King Furry did say he's willing to pay well. Money and resources. Really, he wants your group to come in and discuss terms properly.

"We'll have to speak with the others about this and get back to you." Yamcha stated.

"Wouldn't be right…" Tony heard his cell ringing, so he picked it up. "Hello?"

"I got through!" Violet shouted relieved. "Thank you for picking up Tony."

"Violet, are you okay?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine, but I can't say the same for your friends" Violet stated. "Some monster just tore through them and stole all seven Dragon Balls…"

_**Capsule Corp., After Bulma's Death…**_

Bulma's neck had been snapped. That was a fact, yet Mizuna and Nam stared at her lifeless body in shock. It had happened so fast and without any warning. They then stared at the culprit. What they could only describe as a demon of average height with wings and fangs.

"Ah, it is so nice when humans can fulfill their only purpose by dying." The demon looked at the fighters and laughed. "What's wrong? You two seem upset. Was that waste of space a friend of yours?"

The two of them were growing angry when two other demons appeared. One, a large, humanoid, dragon-like demon. Two, a wider version of the demon that killed Bulma. The wide demon scooped up the dragon balls and put them in a sack.

The dragon like demon said, "Tambourine, leave the humans to us and get the Dragon Balls to father. Drum and I will handle this."

Drum silently gave the sack to Tambourine before coming to stand beside the dragon like demon intently staring at the two martial artists.

Tambourine sighed. "Come on Cymbal, why can't you do it? I want to kill these humans."

"There will be time for that later." Cymbal stated. "Just…"

Nam and Mizuna lunged forward because they were not about to let the Dragon Balls fall into the wrong hands. Nam had crossed his arms and charged at Drum only to be punched in the gut before a punch to the face sent him flying.

Mizuna had better luck as she kicked Cymbal into the wall of Capsule Corp. and lunged at Tambourine. "You won't get away! We need those Dragon Balls!"

Drum moved just in time standing in her way. Even so, the punch that she laid into the larger demon pushed him back a few inches.

Cymbal had recovered. "Go Tambourine!"

Tambourine rapidly ascended into the air. "Alright, I'm going."

Mizuna began furiously attacking Drum with a combination of punches and kicks. "Nam, get the Dragon Balls!"

Nam rushed past them, slammed his fist into Cymbal once he got close knocking the dragon like demon away, and jumped after Tambourine only for a huge robot, constructed of three, to meet him head on. The collision sent Nam straight into the ground as Tambourine flew away.

"Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" Shu asked.

"I must agree Emperor Pilaf." Mai stated. "Tangling with these guys has never turned out well for us and Piccolo didn't ask us to do this."

"Of course, I'm sure your nimrods!" Pilaf shouted. "They can't stop us in our Fused Pilaf Machine and taking initiative will show that demon why I deserve to rule some of the land. Plus, this revenge has been a long time coming."

Drum was already planning on destroying the humans in the robot once the martial artists were out of the way, but they didn't need to know that. Might as well get some more use out of them. 3 on 2 were far better odds especially since these seemed like truly strong humans.

"I'll handle the dragon demon and robot." Nae stated.

He kicked the fused robot suits only to take a beam, shot from the dragon demon's mouth, head on knocking him away. Mizuna grit her teeth and resolved to finish this as red Ki appeared around her.

She ran at Drum and attacked him. While the demon was relatively good at blocking her initial strikes, the added Ki hits were another story. Nam was put on the back pedal by his two opponents.

They were vastly unused to working together meaning there was no pattern to the attack. That only made it hard to block them resulting in Nam being pushed all around the land of Capsule Corp.

"_I need just a few seconds." _Nam thought.

He crossed his arms and held his ground against their assault as Ki charged from his feet. He then uncrossed his arms with a mighty yell expelling Ki that pushed the pair back before putting his hands together.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"" Name declared.

He fired the beam at Pilaf's fused machine taking off an arm and some of the machine's right side scaring the individuals inside. Nam wasn't done as he rushed forward, grabbed the remaining arm, and began spinning in place.

He then threw that machine into the air with all his might sending it flying away. Cymbal saw this, charged a beam in his mouth, and fired on the machine resulting in it blowing up. There was no sign of the Pilaf Gang.

This utterly shocked Nam as he looked at the demon. "How could you do that to your allies?"

Cymbal chuckled. "Those weren't our allies. No human is. Those three were just useful pawns that our father was planning on ridding himself." He grinned maliciously. "Wouldn't it have been the same if you'd destroyed them?"

"It wouldn't." Nam stated. "They were helping you, yet you carelessly disposed of them. In the end, you've erased any chance of them helping you stop me."

He was about to charge the dragon demon when another figure suddenly grabbed onto his back. This figure was a short, diminutive demon whose head resembled that of a pterodactyl. His attire consists of a brownish red robe, blue cape, and golden necklace with a red jewel on it.

The demon said, "Cymbal, help Drum kill the woman fighter. She's the strongest of the two." He dug his claws into Nam drawing blood. "I'll take care of this one."

Cymbal nodded. "Alright Piano."

Nam looked back at the demon as it began to glow with blue energy. "What are you doing?"

"As our father commanded, I am destroying a martial artist the only way I know how." Piano stated firmly. "No one will seal our father, nor will they compete with him. His reign will go uncontested!"

Nam back pedaled to the Capsule Corp. building. He began bashing the monster into it, but the demon refused to let go.

"Nam, hold still!" Violet called out.

Nam looked to the building and saw the woman, in similar attire she once wore only with the Capsule Corp, logo, run out of the building. She carried a more impressive and technologically advanced firearm. Name nodded and turned his back to her.

Violet began firing repulsor shots at the demon causing it pain, but nowhere near enough to make it let go. Then, it exploded. Nam screamed in pain before he was silence. Smoke cleared to reveal his dead body laid out on the ground. Violet grit her teeth angrily.

As for Mizuna, she was doing well enough against the larger demon until she heard the explosion and looked over at Nam's body. "Nam!"

Drum rushed forward smashing his shoulder into the monkey woman. Cymbal got in her way laying into her with his claws. Violet turned her attention on him and opened fire giving Mizuna the time she needed to recover.

Mizuna then cupped her hands. "Kamehameha!"

She fired the beam nailing the demon and destroying it leaving one opponent standing. Drum charged her over Violet as the girl was a minor announce that could fall after the main threat was eliminated. He punched the girl in the face as she turned knocking her down.

The demon then elbowed her in the gut hard enough that the Monkey girl coughed up blood. Violet knew she was no match for this monster. Going over there would accomplish nothing. The only thing she could do was continue to fire on the demon.

Fortunately, even though this was a minor announce, it gave Mizuna the chance to retaliate. She jumped to her feet and decided to copy a move she'd seen King Chappa perform. She moved her arms fast enough making it seem like she had eight.

From there, she started wailing on the demon with everything she had. Any attack he tried was much easier to block due to the technique she was copying. As a bonus, her Ki was still active resulting in even more attacks.

She eventually cupped her hands and brought them down on the demon's head hard.  
This was followed by her Ki slamming into his head as he impacted with the ground. The demons head was pulverized.

_**Pilaf's Airship**_

King Piccolo sat alone in the ship feeling a great pain as three of his children died. He was a very aged, humanoid figure wearing a black robed outfit with his own kanji, a red cape, and brown light-weight footwear.

"Cymbal, Drum, and Piano have all failed me." Piccolo stated out loud. "Tambourine, you better not fall as well."

_**Capsule Corp.**_

Mizuna fell backwards with Violet running over to check on her. "Get in contact with Tony. They have the Dragon Balls."

She then passed out and Violet stood before noticing a note on the ground which contained the word 'Devil' encircled.

"_Devil!"_ Violet recognized this. _"Tony and his remaining fighters may be the only ones strong enough to stop him. Mizuna has no idea how right she is."_

The security guard picked Mizuna up and ran back into the building to make the call.

_**Papaya Hospital: Roshi's Room, Present…**_

Violet had just finished explaining everything. "… If this paper I found is to be believed, it's Demon King Piccolo who will soon have the Dragon Balls." Roshi was utterly shocked by this news. "Currently, Dr. Brief is seeing to Mizuna's care. She's still unconscious as far as I know."

Tony was both saddened and angered after hearing the news, but he attempted to contain his anger for the moment. "Violet put Nam and Bulma in preservation capsules like Goku. Keep their bodies safe."

He then ended the call and angrily punched the wall as he was determined not to break down crying no matter how much it hurt to lose more friends. "Damn it, Bulma and Nam die as well. After everything we've seen, it doesn't surprise me that Piccolo wouldn't be a myth."

"Demon King Piccolo?" Silver asked. "The name sounds familiar."

"I have no idea who that is." Yamcha approached Tony and put a hand on his back. "Hey, whoever this Piccolo is will be no match for us. We'll go defeat him, reclaim the Dragon Balls, and resurrect our friends."

"That still doesn't answer who Piccolo is." Silver stated. "Since his children, I guess, defeat two people with the ability to stop the Red Ribbon Army, I'd like to know about the main guy himself."

Tony was about to speak until Roshi beat him to it. "The legendary creature that once threw the world into the depths of terror many ages ago." Everyone looked at him. "I can assure you that no threat, as far back as I know of, can compare to that savage beast.

With him came darkness and chaos. His minions of terror wreaked havoc across the land and destroyed anyone in their path indiscriminately. Piccolo and his army destroyed city after city with armies being ineffective.

The only opposition that stood against them being a temple. A small but determined school of martial artist. As the horde invaded, the fighters banded together for a final stand. Demons fell and many great men with them.

Only two remained. Crane Hermit Shen and I. We fought with everything we had managing to conjure a shield and defeat the Demon King's forces that came for us. We thought we'd earned victory until he descended upon us.

The two of us were no match for his power. Even my own master, Mutaito, wasn't enough, but he never gave up. When faced with Piccolo, Mutaito continued to stand. Continued to fight. Fortunately, the three of us survived and he recovered.

That's the thing. External wounds are easy to heal. Internal, not so much. He felt shame for failing and regret for those who fell. As Mutaito left, I could see the change in Shen that day. He'd snapped, and the man I knew was gone long before his death this night.

I was unable to defeat such a monster, so I ran. Found refuge in the mountain and continued my training every day to the best of my abilities. Years past, and I lost hope. Then, one day my mentor found me. He finally discovered the means to defeat King Piccolo.

The Mafuba trapped Piccolo at the heavy price of my master's life. He died with a smile knowing his work was done. With it, one thing remained. My master's last command. I threw that container into the ocean. Until today, King Piccolo has never been heard or seen."

Silver opened his eyes wide. "Yes, the old legend. In that case, it explains why the demon's children remained behind fighting to the death. It wasn't a hate for humans, even though they have it, it had to be orders. Kill the martial artist because they have the potential to end this."

"Considering Pilaf was there during the attack, it's reasonable to assume he released them." Tony stated. "He must have had no idea the monster he was releasing onto the world. Well, until the end there."

"Many more are going to die unless Piccolo is stopped." Roshi stated as he looked up deadly serious. "No one is safe with him free. Now, it's up to us to stop him." He looked at Yamcha and Tony. "You two to be specific."

"You really think we have a chance?" Yamcha asked. "Don't get me wrong. I'm going to find Piccolo because he has the Dragon Balls, but do you really think the two of us can stop him?"

"You two have far surpassed Mutaito and I. As had your fellow students. The difference between you and them are your abilities. Goku was naturally stronger but those abilities you have give what you need to surpass him."

"Not only that, but I got my Mark II Armor on me." Tony stated as he brought out a red and yellow capsule. _"I wasn't able to figure out everything with the 'Ki Link' and 'Ki Battery', but the prototype is fully functional." _He nodded. "This should give us another edge."

Roshi got out of bed immediately grabbing his walking stick which he now needed. He ate another bean and drunk another smooth.

"We'll need every edge we can get." He pointed at the capsule. "If your armor can save us, use it."

Silver stood. "I'm a fighter, but I can tell that I don't match up to these two. That said, there must be something I can do."

Tony looked at him. "Come with. If we fall, get Master Roshi out. He's the only master who'd be capable of training a resistance. It'll be your job to gather martial artist as well in the event of failure."

Silver nodded. "I'll confer with King Furry and get him on board. He's a man who understands myths and legends better than I. He can gather martial artist in a safe location."

Tony took out the Dragon Radar and looked at it. "Alright, we know what we're up against and the Dragon Balls are on the move."

"Then let's get going after them." Roshi stated.

* * *

Before we get to power levels, a little explanation of why I included the characters where I did. Mainly, the children of Piccolo. Basically, all seven Dragon Balls in one location was far to great an opportunity. Demon King Piccolo doesn't seem like the type to leave anything to chance, so children needed to be set out. As for the appearance of all four children, that is chalked up to ripple effect. Tony's mere presence in this world caused all four to exist.

* * *

Power Levels:

Mizuna: 215

Mizuna (Once she heals; Zenkai): 230

Tony: 210

Yamcha: 210

Nam: 200

Bulma: 4

Demon King Piccolo (Old): 83

Piano: 100

Cymbal: 150

Tambourine: 170

Drum: 210


	19. Demon King Piccolo

_**Pilaf's Ship**_

Tambourine saw the ship was on the ground in the middle of a large, open area with tall plateaus everywhere.

The demon landed on the deck causing his father to emerge. "Tambourine, do you have the Dragon Balls?"

"Right here father." Tambourine opened the bag with a smile. "All seven of them."

"Hurry and spread them out there on the grass." Piccolo stated. "Your siblings have fallen, and their opponents may very well have been on your trail. We don't have a moment to lose."

They jumped off the ship with Tambourine doing as his father said in shock that his sibling were dead. Especially since they lost to those humans. He knew better than to take up his father's valuable time. Especially with the potential threat of incoming enemies.

The dragon balls began to glow, so Piccolo spoke. "Dragon, appear before me!"

The sky darkened and Shenron rose before Piccolo and Tambourine.

_**Aircraft**_

Tony was flying the group, himself, Roshi, Silver, and Yamcha, to the Dragon Ball's location when the sky went dark.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Silver asked unsure of himself.

Yamcha nodded. "The Dragon Balls are being used."

"Tony, put the pedal to the metal." Roshi ordered.

Tony said, "I've been flying as fast as I can this entire time master Roshi. Yamcha, make sure you're ready to go because there's a good chance my airship won't make it in time."

Yamcha had his sword around his hip, so he was ready. "Don't worry about me Tony. I already have what I need."

_**At the Site**_

Shenron looked down at the demons. "I am the eternal dragon that grants any one desire. Tell me what you wish for?"

"I wish to be young again." King Piccolo declared. "Restore to me my youth and power."

"As you wish." Shenron declared.

Shenron worked his magic and King Piccolo became young once more. He reveled in his restored vitality and power. Near the sight, Tony set the ship down and opened the hatch.

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron declared.

Everyone in the skip froze as they heard those words.

Piccolo smirked. "There is one more thing you can do." He shot a mouth beam at the dragon destroying it and turning the Dragon Balls to stone. "Now no one…"

"You damn demon!" Tony furiously shouted as he lept out of the aircraft holding the capsule with his armor in hand. "You're going to wish you'd stayed in that rice cooker once I'm done with you."

Yamcha jumped out to join Tony as he started to walk towards the demon.

Piccolo chuckled. "So, you two are the human's elite fighters that destroyed three of my sons."

"Not quite." Yamcha stated seriously. "Those where our friends. Two of which your sons killed. Now with no Dragon Balls, we have no chance of reviving them. That said, we can defeat you. Prevent you from spreading your evil across the land like you did long ago."

Roshi looked at the scene before him. _"Be careful that your anger doesn't consume the two of you. You are our greatest chance at stopping him here and now. Channel the anger appropriately."_

Silver gulped. _"I hope those two have this. I really do."_ He looked at Piccolo. _"There's no way the legends could ever convey how menacing this guy looks."_

"Tambourine, handle the swordsman." Piccolo smirked. "The one who called me out is someone I want to deal with personally."

Tambourine smiled. "My pleasure father."

Yamcha grinned and rushed forward shocking Tambourine because he couldn't keep up. The former bandit laid a powerful punch into the mutant demon sending it flying far away. He chased after it.

Piccolo smirked. "Humans seem to be faster and stronger than I remember." He looked back at Tony. "Shouldn't matter since I'm betting, you're all just as weak."

Tony deployed his new armor and used Extremis to make it surround him. The biggest different, aesthetically, with the Mark II armor was the fact that it seemed less thick. Like it was built for a martial artist to make the most of their usual range of movement.

That was exactly the case. Tony made this armor so it wouldn't impede his movements giving him his full range right on down to the proper hand movements for his techniques. There was so much more to this suit than the surface.

Piccolo chuckled. "Ah, you use armor. Hasn't helped in the past. I'll tear…"

Tony launched forward, jumped, and spun straight into Piccolo's gut landing a powerful kick that sent the demon skidding along the ground. He then landed on the ground in his stance ready to continue the fight.

"Keep talking Piccolo." Tony stated. "It'll only make it easier to defeat you."

"Alright boy, I'll make this quick." Piccolo declared seriously. "After all, I have world conquest to get to."

He charged forward going for a chop to Tony's neck, but he managed to block it, with great effort, using his arm. Piccolo moved his other arm back and punched Tony square in the chest. The armored man moved his left leg back maintaining a skid along the ground.

"I can tell from your expression that you're used to humans caving after one hit." Tony stated. "Well you aren't going to have your way this time. This is where you fall for all the lives you have taken." He charged in. "This is your end King Piccolo!"

_**Yamcha vs Tambourine**_

Tambourine had recovered and charged straight for Yamcha. "Die human!"

Yamcha drew his blade and effortlessly blocked every punch. "I'm not the one who's dying today." He slashed off Tambourine's arm. "Your finished demon."

Tambourine looked at his shoulder as it leaked purple blood. At first, he was shocked before it turned to genuine fear. He immediately turned tail and tried to fly away.

"Not a chance." Yamcha declared as he charged Ki to his blade. "Wolf Claw Slash!"

He projected Ki out nailing the fleeing demon which fell to pieces against the Ki and crashed to the ground in a pile. It was dead.

Yamcha sheathed his blade and turned his attention back to the main fight. "One demon down, one to go."

_**Tony vs Piccolo**_

Piccolo growled. "You're making me mad human." He charged Ki to his pointer finger. "Take this!"

He began firing beams at Tony who charged Ki to his own finger. "Multiple Dodon Ray!"

He countered the beams with beams of his own. As each one met, Piccolo's would push the Dodon Rays back until they exploded against each other. Piccolo let lose a more powerful beam from his right hand blasting through the Dodon Ray.

Tony didn't have time to dodge, so he crossed his arms as the beam exploded on contact. The armored man was sent skidding along the ground. When the effects of the blast stopped, Tony uncrossed his arms ready for more.

King Piccolo was both shocked and beyond furious. "Filthy human."

Silver was amazed while Roshi watched intently.

"We might just win the day." Silver stated.

Roshi said, "It's still early." Silver looked at him. "While I think it's amazing how well Tony's doing, King Piccolo isn't done. Not even close."

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha declared attacking Piccolo from behind.

The demon was unprepared for the assault that followed as Yamcha laid into him with a combination of legs and fist. Tony rushed the front adding in kick of his own to the combo. While they did affect King Piccolo, he wasn't about to roll over.

The demon whipped around, grabbed Yamcha by the shirt, and slammed him into Tony before throwing the former bandit into the armored fighter knocking both back. Tony made sure Yamcha could stand as they both stood against Piccolo now in their respective stances.

"I'll follow your lead from here on out Tony." Yamcha stated.

Tony nodded. "Let's take this demon down together."

"_If they think they have a chance at beating me, then they have another thing coming."_ Piccolo began the process of accessing all his power. "The real fight begins now!" He yelled as his power caused the ground beneath him to crack. "Here I come!"

He charged in and upper cut Yamcha knocking him away before aiming a kick at Tony who brought his arms up in a cross-guard blocking. Piccolo then threw a punch while pumping it full of Ki. He nailed Tony's mask and an explosion rang out.

"Tony!" Roshi and Yamcha worriedly shouted.

Piccolo jumped back as the smoke cleared revealing that Tony was now standing in the crater, but he was not completely fine. His armor, while still functional, had cracked in multiple places and was covered in dirt.

Tony walked out of the hole as Yamcha came to stand beside him. "I'm still in fighting shape. Don't worry." He then put his hands together. "Let's do it."

"Yeah." Yamcha stated as he followed Tony's lead.

Together they said, "Kamehameha!"

Piccolo was far to overconfident. "That won't work on me."

He held his hands out as the two beams became one. Only to late did he realize his mistake as he was bathed by the now single beam. When it dissipated, King Piccolo was still standing, but his clothes reduced to rags and signs of battle damage covered his body.

"Damn, I thought that would have been enough." Yamcha stated.

Tony nodded. "I know what you mean. Don't let your guard down."

Piccolo got ready to fight. "You two have officially run out of luck."

The fighters faced off. It was Yamcha and Tony who made the first move charging the demon with a flurry of punches and kicks respectively. The demon blocked them until Yamcha lunged forward slamming into the demon and creating an opening.

"Now Tony!" Yamcha shouted.

The armored fighter crouched down as he built up Ki in his right foot before jumping and flipping back. "Crescent Kick!"

The kick nailed Piccolo in the chin knocking him back. The demon king went with it slowly turning his body towards the ground and managing to catch it with his hands. This gave him a purchase which he used, plus the momentum, to flip to his feet.

Piccolo's eyes glowed red and he shot beams from them at the young men. Tony managed to dodge the one fired at him, but Yamcha wasn't as fast. He took his to the left knee bringing him down to the uninjured one.

Piccolo laughed. "What are you going to do now tin man? Without the use of that leg, your partner will be even more useless than he was."

"Yamcha…" Tony looked at his friend worriedly.

The former bandit stood on his uninjured left leg while holding the right up. "Don't go counting me out just yet mean and green. It'll take more than this to put me out of the fight."

"Let's test that out." Piccolo declared before lunging at the former bandit.

Yamcha drew his blade and charged Ki to it. "Don't underestimate humans!"

He slashed out cutting clean through Piccolo's left arm shocking the demon once again. Tony rushed in planting his palm on the Demon's stomach before blasting him with a repulsor blast sending the demon skidding along the ground.

The blast had gone through the remaining cloth on the front of the body causing what remained to fall to the ground and leaving Demon King Piccolo without anything covering his torso. He stared at Yamcha furiously.

The former bandit smirked. "Not bad for a human, huh?"

Piccolo began to yell for a good few moments before a new arm sprouted in place of the old.

The demon then began to pant as he glared at both, utterly shocked, humans. "I'm going to kill you both!"

Silver shook his head. "This demon is just full of tricks." He turned to face Roshi. "What's…"

Roshi was gone. Piccolo prepared to charge in only for Roshi to come up behind him and catch the demon in a full nelson surprising everyone as the old man had a clear sign of agony on his face from standing tall with his back in the state that it was.

"What are you doing human?" Piccolo stated as he tried to struggle free.

"I'm ensuring this is your end King Piccolo." Roshi declared while struggling to maintain his hold. "It's only fitting that us relics go out together, so that the next generation can start with a true, clean slate." He then spoke to his students. "Take us out now!"

"We can't." Yamcha stated. "Just get out of there master. We got this."

Tony said, "There's no reason for you to sacrifice yourself. We still need you."

"No, you don't!" Roshi exclaimed. "You two and your fellow students have long since mastered the Turtle Hermit style. There is nothing left I can teach, and I have prolonged my life well beyond its natural years. Gohan was right.

When the old generation is around, we build a wall that the next can't overcome. So, put an end to these two relics. The future will be left to you two, Mizuna, and the future martial artist you will train. Now respect your master's last wish. Hurry!"

Piccolo continued to struggle. "Worthless human, you're insane! Would you really throw away your life like this!?"

Roshi firmly declared. "If it means your death, and end to your tyranny before it can begin, then I will gladly give my life."

The two students teared up. Despite how they may feel, both cupped their hands and began charging their Ki.

They were pouring all their Ki into this attack. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me…"

King Piccolo managed to free himself only for Roshi to grab onto his waist and lock his hands tight. "Let Go!"

He began hammering elbows into Roshi's head repeatedly, but the old master simply buffed up, screaming in pain as bones rebroke, and held on. The two students began condensing their beams.

They then fired. "Ha!"

Their beams combined once more. This time only as big as Piccolo's torso, yet far more powerful. The demon knew this was the end, but he'd have his revenge. Piccolo began the process of transferring everything to one final child.

The beams hit his torso during this process going right through it and Roshi on the other side. Both began bleeding purple and red respectively. Piccolo didn't know it, but the large abundance of Ki from Yamcha and Tony prevented him imparting his evil will or memory on the egg.

Piccolo shot the egg out as far as he could. _"My legacy on this planet will survive."_

_**Kami's Lookout**_

Two figures stood on an ancient platform above the earth, and directly above Korin's Tower. The first figure was a short, plump humanoid with a markedly dark complexion, red lips, and pointy ears.

Interestingly, he possessed neither a nose nor teeth. His outfit consists of a white turban, a single gold hoop earring on each ear, a maroon-patterned, gold-trimmed sleeveless vest that exposes part of his torso, and white pants appear

The other figure looked exactly like old Piccolo had except he wore a white robe with a blue collar. On his robe he has a red colored kanji that meant "God". He wears dark blue shoes as well. Both had been able to observe the events below as they unfolded.

"Mr. Popo." The demon declared. "The egg does not have any evil within. Go retrieve him at once."

Popo nodded. "Yes Kami."

He got his carpet and went to the egg's location.

_**Site of the Battle**_

King Piccolo blew up engulfing Roshi in the blast. Tony and Yamcha fell to there knees saddened by the loss of their master and completely worn out from putting everything they had into that blast.

Silver relaxed in his seat. _"They actually did it."_

Suddenly, Yamcha and Tony hear a voice in their heads_**. "Hello, Yamcha and Tony."**_

The two of them looked around.

"Tony, you hear that?" Yamcha asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, but it didn't sound like Silver back there."

"**I am not with you. Rather I am well above. More accurately, well above Korin's tower. I am Kami, guardian of earth and creator of the Dragon Balls. Bring the power pole and those seven stone orbs to Korin.**

**He will instruct you on how to visit me. For stopping the old Piccolo, I will restore the Dragon Balls. You can wish back all your friends. Once all of you are back, I would like to make you and your friends an offer."**

Yamcha and Tony looked at each other and smiled at such great news. They were so happy that they even gave each other a hug before jumping to their feet.

"We know what we need to do next." Yamcha stated.

Tony nodded. "It's onto Capsule Corp."

They gathered the seven, stone balls and jumped back into the ship.

Before Silver could speak, Yamcha interrupted him. "Sorry about this Silver but something important has come up."

"We promise we'll meet King Furry once the Dragon Balls and our friends are back." Tony informed.

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked confused.

Yamcha filled Silver in while Tony flew as fast as he could towards West City.

_**West City: Capsule Corp., Later…**_

Tony brought down the ship and the three men jumped out to find Violet, Dr. Brief, his wife, Puar, and Mizuna, who seemed in okay condition, waiting for them. Violet was holding the Power Pole.

"Thanks Violet." Tony stated. "Continue looking after the bodies for a little while longer." He then looked at the Brief's. "Don't worry. Bulma will be back soon."

Dr. Brief nodded. "Don't worry Tony for we trust you."

"I'll take good care of the bodies." Violet added.

Silver walked over to them. "I'll wait here until you're done."

Yamcha nodded. "We apricate this as well as the little things you've done to help us."

Mizuna walked up to Tony and gave him a kiss after. "For luck."

Tony smiled. "Thank you Mizuna, and I'm really glad you're still here." He turned to the ship. "Don't worry. Yamcha and I will get the others revived. Count on it."

Mizuna nodded. "I know you will."

The pair climbed back into the ship with Puar flying after them. "Wait for me."

Yamcha chuckled. "Of course, little buddy."

Tony took off,

_**Korin's Tower**_

Yamcha and Goku had climbed on up and now stood before their second master. "Good to see you two. Excellent work with King Piccolo."

Yamcha nodded. "Thanks master, but we need your help." Tony held out the power pole. "How do we use that to get to Kami?"

"First, take these beans before you end up falling over." Korin tossed them a couple of Senzu Beans. "These are fresh, so they'll restore your energy and heal your wounds." The boys ate the beans and instantly felt much better.

"Now we can get down to business. Come to the roof." The students nodded and followed their master up to a small hole. "Take the Power Pole, both of you hold on tight, and put it in the hole. Command it to extend, and you'll be on your way."

They both nodded. "Right." The two students climbed up and put the pole in the roof. "Power Pole, extend!"

They shot off into the sky. Eventually, it connected to the base of the Lookout where they found a ladder to the top. They nodded and Tony led the way to the top. They made it to the platform and walked towards the building.

_**Inside the Lookout**_

Kami knew they had arrived, so he looked at Piccolo Jr.'s egg closely before determining that there was still a good hour before it hatched.

He walked over to his attendant. "Let us greet our new guest Mr. Popo."

Mr. Popo nodded, and the pair walked outside.

* * *

Dragon Ball Universe Mark II Armor: Designed with martial artist in mind thus built for full ranged movement and implemented with both a Ki Link and Ki Battery.

Ki Link: Link between man and machine which is meant to double the power, speed, and durability of both man and machine (Double Power Level). Currently in prototype stages so take normal power level and add one fifth. Example: Tony: 210; Tony W/M II Armor: 252

Ki Battery: In addition to traditional power source, and added Ki battery is implemented to power the suit longer. Basically, Ki link feds power to the suit making it last longer.

* * *

Tony: 210

Tony W/M II Armor: 252

Yamcha: 210

Demon King Piccolo(Youth Restored): 260

Tambourine: 170


	20. Goodbye Master and Royal Meeting

_**Kami's Lookout**_

Tony and Yamcha stopped before the building when Mr. Popo walked out followed by who they assumed was Piccolo even though they had defeated the demon just that day. The two immediately got into their stances ready to fight once again.

"Demon King Piccolo." Tony seriously stated. "How are you still alive?"

Yamcha stared him down. "Yeah, we took you down and you exploded."

Kami sighed. "I should have known Korin wouldn't explain things properly. Be at piece young warriors for there is a good reason I look like Piccolo. Ages ago we were one. A single coin with two opposing sides. As I told you before, I am Kami guardian of this planet.

Of course, I wasn't always the guardian. There was another before me, and many more before him. I trained to gain this position under him with another. Ultimately, I was chosen as the successor; however, something had to be done about the evil in my heart.

That evil was eventually removed from my self after many years if meditation, but it did not just disappear instead it became Piccolo. While I became the next guardian, he went down to the earth inciting disorder.

It has been a great source of guilt all this time until you two and your master stopped him once and for all. You even forced him to reincarnate himself into a new being, and, I'll be it unintentionally, have rid this new life of the formers evil and memories."

Both were shocked with Yamcha asking, "Are you saying Piccolo really is still alive?"

"Reincarnated and soon to hatch." Kami replied. "I shall raise him into a warrior to fight with you. In fact, once all your friends are revived, I hope all five of you will join us for training. There is no threat, but strong warriors at the ready can never hurt."

"That must be what you were going to offer us." Tony stated.

Kami nodded. "I can assure you that Popo and I are the strongest on the planet. You five would only benefit from our training. With a total of 6 students, if you all apply yourselves, you could be done in 2 years and come out vastly stronger."

Tony looked to Yamcha who nodded. "We'll have to discuss things with our friends once they're back, but knowing everyone, they'd readily agree to train with you. Once they're back, and we've met with King Furry, we should have an answer."

Kami nodded. "Of course." He then looked at his attendant. "Mr. Popo, it is time to recreate Shenron."

_**Otherworld: Beginning of Snake Way**_

Roshi stood before the snake's beginning with Baba. "Baba, I know it is unorthodox, but I need to use my one day pass now. My time on earth has come to its end. Yamcha and Tony must be made to fully understand this, and all my students need to speak with me one last time."

Baba sighed. "Alright you old fossil but remember that this is a huge favor you owe me. Especially since your family."

Roshi waved his walking stick. "I get it you cranky old crone. I'll owe you double, but it's worth it to ensure my students continue to grow in my absence. Not like I'll even use the full day anyways. Just want to ensure I have enough time to properly speak with them."

Baba turned away from him. "Doesn't matter how long you'll be staying. Going back so soon is still a huge thing."

_**Kami's Lookout**_

Mr. Popo nodded. "Understood Kami."

He ran off and Kami looked at the two fighters. "While Popo does that, I want you two to listen well. Once Shenron is alive, it is out of my hands. The Dragon Balls will need to be looked after by you and your friends."

He took a deep breath. "When they were destroyed, I had thought to keep it that way. When I first created them, I had hoped to inspire a sense of hope in people and encourage acts of bravery. You have run into those corrupted by the promises of wishes before.

People like that have existed for so long that I was beginning to lose hope. Your group showed me that there were those with kind hearts and good intentions out there. That is why I'll be counting on your group to keep them save to an extent."

They both nodded. "We understand."

Mr. Popo returned with a small statue of Shenron in a case and on a pillow. "Here we are Kami."

Kami nodded as Popo set it down. "Very good. Stand back please."

Everyone moved back as Kami hit the statue with his energy causing a ball of light to shoot into the air. It then collided with the bag on Yamcha's back. The former bandit opened the bag, and both him and Tony smiled as the Dragon Balls returned to their active state.

Kami addressed them. "Of course, they'd normally need to remain inactive for one full year, but that wouldn't work for the wish you had in mind. That is why I made an exception this one time. Now, you are free to make your wish and depart after to see your friends.

Before they could set them down and make their wish, Roshi appeared on the lookout with a halo on his head and Baba by his side. "Hold on a second."

Yamcha and Tony happily shouted. "Master Roshi!"

They knew he was dead, but it was still amazing to see him.

Baba looked at him. "When you're ready to return, shout my name to the sky."

She then vanished and Roshi approached the boys. "It's good to see you boys, but I'm not here to stay. I merely came to ensure you don't wish me back."

"Master Roshi…" Yamcha began.

Roshi interrupted him. "My era, and that of the Turtle and Crane, is over." He walked up to the two of them. "Even if it was with my help, you two succeeded where I failed, so it is your turn to train the next generation. Start your own schools.

I'd say the same to Nam, boy would make an excellent master of his own, but it's not his cup of tea. You two, on the other hand, would be great mentors. With your fellow masters by your side, Goku, Nam, and Mizuna, the next generation is in good hands.

Before you ask why you need to make your own schools, martial artist need true rivals, and the schools you will go onto make can be the right kind of rivals as opposed to what the Turtle and Crane were. True, friendly rivals.

I'm not expecting you to make them immediately, but you two should do it eventually. That is why my time must be up on this earth. That is why I am here now. Once you wish the others back, I will accompany you to give a true goodbye to all of you."

Yamcha and Tony looked at each other before sighing

"We understand master." Yamcha stated.

Tony nodded. "We'll go onto make you proud."

Roshi nodded back at them. "I know you all will." He pointed at the sack. "Now, wish back those you need to and let's be on our way. Gohan and Mutaito are waiting for me in otherworld."

So, the two students went about placing the Dragon Ball on the ground. Each one pulsed with light.

Tony stepped forward. "Eternal Dragon, come forth and hear our wish!"

The sky above darkened and Shenron shot forth form the balls as yellow energy before turning into the dragon himself. "I am the eternal dragon, Shenron. Speak your one desire."

"Shenron, we wish that anyone killed by Crane Hermit Shen, his students, Piccolo, and Piccolo's children be brought back to life." Tony declared.

Shenron's eyes glowed. "All the people killed by those individuals, if they were killed in one year or less, have been brought back to life."

Yellow energy appeared before the students as Goku was revived before them. "Hey guys." He was smiling. "Glad to see you again."

Tony was ecstatic as he hugged the monkey boy. "Goku, you're back!"

Yamcha smiled. "Good to see you buddy."

_**Capsule Corp**_

Mizuna, Dr, Brief and his wife, Violet, Silver, and Puar were gathered around the pods waiting for Bulma and Nam to be revived. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long as both were cloaked in golden energy.

The pods opened and both sat up completely fine. Dr. Brief and Panchy hugged their daughter happy to have her back. Nam looked around in slight confusion, but Mizuna walked to his right side, laid a hand on his right shoulder, and nodded with a smile.

Nam smiled back knowing that everything was okay. Bulma was happy because she was alive which meant Goku was back as well. While she intended to one day tell him exactly how she felt, the heiress was content to wait until they were both a little older.

_**Kami's Lookout**_

A lot needed to be explained to Goku, especially once he saw that master Roshi was dead, but for now he was content to wait until everyone was together. They resolved to gather the remaining students, as well as Bulma, Silver, and Puar, at Kame house.

Tony nodded to Kami. "See you Kami. We'll likely return soon to train with you and Piccolo Jr."

Kami nodded. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Tony deployed his air ship, and everyone climbed on in before taking off.

Once they were gone, Kami nodded to Popo. "He should be born any minute, so I shall greet him."

Mr. Popo nodded. "As you wish Kami."

The guardian then walked into his building.

_**Kame House, Later…**_

Goku, Tony, Mizuna, Nam, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, and Silver sat in a circle with the dead Roshi as together they explained everything that happened starting with the Crane Schools attack and ending with the wish on the revived Dragon Balls.

Together, the group was able to completely tell the story filling in any gaps that might have been there for anyone involved. Silver ensured to write everything down while asking for them to explain parts again. This way, he'd have a full report for King Furry.

"You're really staying dead Master Roshi?" Nam asked.

He was just as saddened by this news as everyone else was.

Roshi nodded. "It is my time to leave this world in new hands. A new age has always been on the horizon, but aging relics not needed for this world have prevented such an age from coming." He looked at his five students.

"I have faith that you five, those who continue to break their limits, will see this new age to it's fruition. The truth is, that you no longer need me. You are masters, and the last, of the Turtle School."

"What are we going to do without your guidance Master Roshi?" Mizuna questioned.

"You will seek guidance from one another." Roshi replied. "Together, you can overcome any obstacle as you have done in the past."

Goku looked at the floor. "You taught us all so much." He closed his eyes before looking up with a smile. "In that case, we'll just learn more. We'll experience so many things, that when we see you in the next life, we'll never run out of stories to tell."

Goku was still saddened to see Roshi go, but his grandfather and mother's words came back to him. His experience with them in Otherworld, though brief, was there. He knew they'd see Roshi again. This wasn't goodbye. Just see you later.

"I hope you all do." Roshi stood. "Now, it is time for me to depart, but not before leaving you, my students, with some final words. Continue aiming for higher and higher heights. Move well. Learn well.

Play well, eat well, and rest well. Enjoy your lives merrily and to the fullest. I will be watching over your journey." He walked to the front door. "The Kame house and this island are yours. Goodbye, my students. Bulma, look out for them because you have a good head."

Bulma nodded. "Of course, Roshi."

Roshi walked out and the door closed behind him.

_**Outside**_

Roshi stepped outside to a tearful Turtle. "Master Roshi."

"No tears now Turtle." Roshi smiled. "You're free from this old pervert now to do as you please. Even though you annoyed me at times, you were a fine friend for this old hermit. Perhaps a better one than I ever was." He walked on. "Goodbye, my old friend."

Turtle sniffled. "You were a good friend Roshi. Thank you for everything."

Roshi stopped at the beach's end and looked at the sky. "Baba!"

Baba appeared next to him. "Done everything you needed to because I'm not bring you back?"

Roshi nodded. "I'm all good. Thank you for everything Baba, and make sure you look out for them as best you can."

"Fine, but only because I like them." Baba declared.

Roshi chuckled. "I wouldn't expect any less."

With that, Roshi faded and Baba teleported away.

_**Inside**_

The silence reigned long after Roshi shouted for his sister until Yamcha broke it. "Come on guys, I know we're all sad he's gone, but this isn't what Master Roshi would want us to do." He looked to Tony. "What's next?"

Tony nodded. "We need to decide what we're going to do about the meeting with King Furry and Kami's offer to train us for 2 solid years. Personally, I think we should do both. Meeting with Furry will only help us craft a true, new age. Kami's training will prepare us to be true masters of Ki and martial arts. That would only make us better mentors in the long run."

"I'm with you." Goku stated. "Training with Kami sounds great."

Yamcha nodded. "I'm in."

Nam added. "If you all think this is the best course of action, then I am certain you are correct. Count me in."

Mizuna smiled. "Same. No way I'm letting the four of you grow even stronger."

Tony knew Goku and Mizuna were more interested in the training; however, they weren't against meeting King Furry. That's what mattered.

Tony looked to the agent. "Alright, Silver let's head to the capital and settle this meeting with King Furry. The five of us have training to get to." He stood. "Of course, we can likely expedite the whole meeting because I have a good idea what it's going to be like."

Silver nodded. "Of course."

Tony then turned to Bulma. "Would you come as well Bulma? You hold a lot of weight with your name and are just as much apart of the group even if you don't share our training."

Bulma stood with a smirk. "Who else will ensure you don't end up royally messing up?"

Tony chuckled. "I think you got your words mixed up their Ms. Ego. Even so, we're happy to have you along."

Puar declared. "Alright you two, as amusing as your teasing is, let's get going already."

So, the group set off from the island in Tony's air ship.

_**Central City: King's Castle, Office…**_

The whole group, Tony, Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Nam, and Mizuna, entered the room led by Silver. There they found King Furry. A blue, bipedal humanoid dog in a suit, sitting behind a desk.

Silver bowed. "King Furry. Sorry it took me awhile to return, but very important, potentially world ending, matters came up that I will discuss with you later. For now, just now that the five wearing the Turtle symbol solved said problem as they did the Red Ribbon Army."

King Furry stood to address them with a smile. "Ah, well then it seems I owe your group much more than I thought; however, I have little idea who many of you are."

Tony stepped forward. "Of course, sir. I'm Tony Stark and she's Bulma Brief. You're likely more familiar with her than I since I only started working for Dr. Brief roughly 5 years ago, I believe. Then there's Yamcha and his good friend Puar, Goku, Nam, and Mizuna."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." King Furry nodded. "Tell me, how much has Silver informed you of my reason for this meeting?"

Yamcha stated. "You want us to work with you in hopes of keeping the earth safe from people with control over their Ki like us or those who use magic. Said you were willing to offer resources, money, and anything we may need."

"That is about the size of it." King Furry stated. "Your group is regarded as powerful amongst myself and my advisors once Head Agent Silver enlightened us to Ki's true existence. This in turn shone light on the World Tournament's legitimacy.

Of course, your group has since become a major topic of discussion. We were locked in a stalemate with the Red Ribbon army, yet you handled them. Just now, Silver has informed me of another possible threat you've defeated.

Many worry about the dangers of letting you roam free while others express sound reasoning that we couldn't do anything to reign you in even if we wanted. That said, you have never acted against us. That's why I felt it'd be best if we could see about working together."

"I see." Bulma nodded. "Having them work with you, proving they're on your side, would put many minds at ease. So, you want them to work in a new division of the Royal Forces?"

"That could be the case or simply working with us as their own group." Furry stated. "Either way would indeed put many at ease."

Goku scratched his head in confusion. "So, you're basically offering us the job of fighting anyone who puts the world in danger?"

Furry nodded. "That is correct young man. We would send your group to face threats our normal forces couldn't. In exchange, you'd have access to our resources, vehicles, and equipment. We want to form a mutually beneficial agreement that both parties can be happy with."

Goku put his hands behind his head. "I think I get what your saying, but I'd probably have ended up fighting guys like that anyways. I mean, it's not like I'd ever just sit back and let someone destroy the world. I live here to."

King Furry was pleasantly surprised. "That's good to hear, and I honestly believe you; however, the people are harder to convince unless they see some tangible proof. Honestly, I'd be content to let you do as you please since you seem like a good group."

"Your words mean a lot sir, but none of us mind." Tony stated having looked at his group. "We've already talked about what we want from the deal on the flight here and believe we have something that both groups can be happy with."

"Let's here it." King Furry stated willing to listen.

"All of us, except for Nam and Goku, have decided that there will come a time when we're done traveling. We originally decided to settle down in West City; however, our group would be willing to live near capital for ease of communication on a few conditions.

We be given land large enough for a new Capsule Corp., the soon to be created Stark Solutions, housing, and two martial arts academies where we shall teach those willing to learn about Ki and Martial Arts. As for pay, whatever you think is fair will likely be enough."

"It can be done, but it'd take a little over three years because I'd want to do such establishments, as you propose, right given the services you'd be offering." King Furry stated.

"We were going to suggest about that long to wait for us to start our service." Mizuna stated. "The five fighters, I included, will be training in a secluded location for 2 years and the rest of the time around the world in preparation for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Since they'll be falling of the grid for a long while, The Brief family will deal with everything concerning the gifted land as our fighters can outline what they'll need for their martial arts schools." Nam stated.

King Furry nodded. "Is that all you need?"

"There is the matter of our groups name and members." Bulma stated. "Together we are the Z Warriors currently comprised of our fighters, Nam, Tony, Mizuna, Goku, and Yamcha, and my family as the science division. Tony will serve as both as well as our leader."

King Furry nodded. "Very well. I can agree to those terms, and I look forward to working with you in the future. Ms. Brief, I will contact you in the near future concerning this new Z Warrior District of Central City."

Bulma nodded. "Yes sir."

Furry stepped out from behind his desk and came to shake hands with Tony. "If you would all like to rest, I would be honored to see you as my guest for the night."

"Thank you, sir." Tony happily shook the hand. "We'll take you up on that offer."

_**Kami's Lookout, Next Day…**_

The five fighters, alone, arrived on the lookout via Tony's airship which he now capsuled. They approached the building only to be met by Kami, Popo, and a third figure. A smaller Piccolo dressed in white and blue robes. This was Piccolo Jr.

He regarded all of them with curiosity from Kami's side; however, he stared Yamcha and Tony down intently. He may not have any memories, but Kami had explained everything to him. Kami did assure him that his father was truly wicked while Yamcha and Tony were kind and caring.

Eventually Piccolo bowed his head respectfully. _"Kami has taken care of me not Piccolo. If he says they are all good people, then they are good people, and I am excited to train with them."_

Goku, for his part, smiled and ran up to Piccolo Jr. "Hi there, I hear you're supposed to be really strong, so I've been looking forward to training with you."

The other four fighters, especially Yamcha and Tony, were weary, but Kami has done much for them. They were at least willing to give the reincarnation of Piccolo a chance.

Kami saw that the initial thoughts of everyone had been worked through, so he tapped his staff on the ground. "Alright, you are all aware of who it is you will be training with, so let's get started."

He looked at the Saiyans. "Goku and Mizuna, come with me. We are going to have you two start by mastering your Oozaru forms. This way the earth won't be in danger if you accidently look at the moon.

Mr. Popo, begin training the remaining students." Yamcha and Tony were about to speak up as Kami walked inside. "Do not worry, the training will not affect the physical world. They will be fine."

Goku and Mizuna followed Kami leaving Nam, Yamcha, and Tony with Piccolo Jr. and Popo. This training was sure to be quite interesting.

_**Northern Mountains**_

Blue led his fellow Crane Students along a rocky path with many trees all around.

The three students soon stopped as a voice spoke to them. "Stay right where you are." They looked up only to spot an old man in red clothing. "General Blue, I see you are doing well for yourself after the army's unfortunate end."

Blue nodded. "I had to pursue the path I felt was right Dr. Gero. So far, it has not proven useful, but I have hope. That is why I am here. I know you and I had the same passion for the army, and we have a similar desire to see those responsible for her defeat pay."

"I know this to be true about you, and I am familiar with your new allies; however, I am not sure that they can be trusted." Dr. Gero stated. "That said, if they are trustworthy, then I would be more than willing to ally myself with the Crane School."

Shula stepped forward. "Name your price human."

"You must destroy every demon in the Land of Demons." He pointed at Ranfan. "You need to prove your killer intent, so go to Satan castle. Slaughter all you can. I want at least a majority of those clowns dead. You three then need to claim a lab out in the arctic for me."

"No deal." Shula stated. "I will not turn on my people."

Gero smirked and turned away from them. "Then we are at an impasse demon. If these three tasks are not completed, I will not help you. Better rethink things fast because I'm observing those Turtle Students, and they have been granted permission to train with a so-called god.

You'd know him as Earth's Guardian." The three students were shocked as Gero walked away. "Without my help, none of you will be a match for them. This new lab would be the perfect place to base your Crane School out of as well."

He tossed a hard drive to the group and Blue caught it. "If you come to your senses, the exact location of the lab is on that hard drive. Think fast, for every minute those Turtle Students are growing exponentially stronger. Revenge becomes that much more unachievable."

He was gone.

The three students looked at the hard drive with Shula the most angered and contemplative. _"Damn it! My people and their freedom or Master Shen's wish and revenge because that's what it comes down to. Not even that._

_If those Turtle Student are training with Earth's Guardian, then we're at a huge disadvantage. Give what Blue has said, what he knew about us, and his information of the Turtle Students, it's obvious Gero is discretely keeping tabs. Information like that would be of great help."_

"What's the plan Master Shula?" Ranfan asked.

Blue looked at him expectantly.

The demon took the hard drive and closed his fist around it. "I need a week to think things through." He walked back the way they came. "Until then, you two are going to train like you've never trained before."

* * *

Power Levels:

Mizuna: 230

Goku: 220

Tony: 210

Yamcha: 210

Nam: 200

Piccolo Jr.: 116

(Piccolo Jr., in canon, ended up with a power level of 350 when he fought Goku. So, to get his starting point, I divided 350 by the 3 years of training. 116 is Piccolo Jr. starting power level, and trust me when I say that he, like many, will end up far more powerful by the end of training.)

Mr. Popo: 1,030

Kami: 2,200

(The power levels for Mr. Popo and Kami where what I found)

Shula: 220

Blue: 210

Ranfan: 205

Gero (Still Human): 4


	21. Moves are Made

_**This is the only chapter of the three years in between the end of the Piccolo saga and 23rd Tournamnet. For those of you who may be worried, the 23rd Tournament will have its villians. Get ready because the tournament's rules are about to change.**_

* * *

_**Lookout: Time Room**_

Kami opened a door revealing a room with clocks everywhere causing the two Saiyans to look around with mild curiosity. In Goku's case, a little apprehension. He now knew the monster he could become, what he was capable of, and what it had done.

"_Training to use the Oozaru…"_ Goku suddenly became determined as the memory of his grandfather's death and night he almost did the same to his friends flashed through his mind. _"I have to master this form."_

"_Hm, I've never gone Oozaru as far as I can remember." _Mizuna sighed. _"That is unreliable given what Gero did to me. At the very least, I know I've never gone Oozaru while with Tony and the others. For good reason since they kept me in check._

_Now, it's time to make sure they never have to worry about me going Oozaru again. I wonder if there's a way to maintain yourself while under the effects of the moon. While I may learn to control the form, accidently changing could still lead to problems."_

Kami tapped his staff on the ground to get their attention. "Before we begin, there are several things I must go over. Primarily the fact that I do not know how you go about controlling your Oozaru forms and this room is not going to lead you to anyone who does."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked confused.

Kami replied, "This is the Time Room. Here, your mind is sent into the past and constructs a spiritual body whenever you may go; however, anything done in the past will not affect the present. As such, your body will not grow, and everything will be just as you left it here."

"So, we both train our minds and feel what we learn without damaging our real bodies?" Mizuna questioned.

Kami nodded. "So, you can see why this is the perfect solution for your training. I will send you into the past of the earth well before there was any life to be found. That way, the only targets will be each other.

You will have six months to reign in your instincts in that form and maintain cognition of yourself. If you fail to do so, I must remove your tails for the safety of the earth. Either way is the only way I will allow you to partake in my training."

They both nodded. "We understand."

Goku smiled. "No way I'm taking that long and letting the others surpass me."

Mizuna clenched her fist. "Good point. Let's get started already."

Kami pointed his staff at the two causing them to be cloaked in light. "I've replaced your clothes with material that stretches." Both students looked at their clothing but detected no difference. "Wouldn't want it permanently vanishing if you remain in the past for a while."

The guardian then walked over to a clock and messed with the hands before it glowed green. The clock the Saiyans were standing on vanished as they fell into the past.

_**Earth's Past**_

The Saiyans fell into a barren wasteland of the past landing hard on the ground. They stood, rubbing their butts as they looked up at sky. It no longer contained a portal, but the full moon sure was bright.

This immediately started both Saiyans trembling as they, and their clothes, increased in size until they were Oozaru. The two Great Apes looked at one another before giving a mighty roar and attacking each other like mad animals.

Lots of roaring and fist slamming into each other as the two Saiyans fought. There was no form or martial arts behind it. With nothing else in the vicinity, the apes were focused on taking down the others. Clearly, control was going to take a while.

_**Present: Lookout, Outside…**_

Mr. Popo stood before the three humans and Piccolo Jr. with a sincere smile. "It will be nice to have so many people up here. A great chance to test out my cooking skills. Of course, I will not slack on my main duty which begins with your training. Naturally, I wish to test the four of you."

"Test?" The humans asked as Piccolo quietly waited behind them.

"It's nothing to hard." Mr. Popo assured. "I merely wish to gauge where each of you stands, so the four of you will fight me."

Yamcha smiled. "I see. What happens if any of us beats you?"

"If you beat me, then you have no need for our training." Mr. Popo informed. "Should that prove the case, I'd suggest pushing your limits elsewhere. All that said, I am rather excited. It has been centuries since I've fought anyone." He stood naturally. "You may come at me when ready."

Tony looked at the other three fighters. "Let's test the waters."

Yamcha and Nam nodded while Piccolo Jr. moved back. The three Turtle Masters vanished from Popo's sights.

"Ah, you three are certainly fast; however, I can still track you." Popo moved just as the masters arrived causing them to look around in confusion. "It seems you are not able to keep up with me."

They turned around and spotted Popo now standing behind Piccolo who looked back at the genie in shock. _"I couldn't even keep up with the humans. If they couldn't keep up with Mr. Popo, then he must be even beyond them."_

Popo looked at Piccolo. "While observation can be valuable, it wouldn't serve you well unless you are surrounded by more competent fighters." He punched Piccolo in the face knocking him away. "I should have advised you to treat this as single combat rather than multiple."

The three students looked at one another, nodded, and made a familiar movement as one. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

The three beams combined and moved straight for Mr. Popo who held up both hands blocking the attack. It pushed him back a good few inches before dissipating and revealing minor injuries on the genie that did not seem to inconvenience him.

"He blocked our combined Kamehameha Wave!" The three students shouted in shock.

Piccolo appeared behind Popo and attempted to throw a punch only for the Genie to levitate into the air avoiding him with ease. The young demon went tumbling to the ground disappointed in his performance compared to the others.

Popo put his arms behind his back. "I see now. You four do have great power, but you must learn control." He looked at Piccolo. "In your case, you must both draw out and control your power if you wish to match up to your fellow students Piccolo."

He landed on the ground. "The lookout is at a high altitude, so the air is quite thin. Breathing will be that much more difficult. To train without passing out, you four must get rid of your redundant moves. Energy will be far to useful to waste."

Nam nodded. "How do we not waste our energy?"

"Be more tranquil than the sky yet quicker than lightning." Mr. Popo informed. "Empty your mind of thought. In due time, I believe each of you, as well as your friends, will grasp such concepts. Now, you must know and accept that there is no trick to this training."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "We understand Mr. Popo."

Mr. Popo nodded. "Very well, then we shall begin with meditation."

So, the training began with the spiritual. Something Piccolo proved great at with Nam not far behind. This would motivate Tony and Yamcha just as their physical prowess continued to and started to inspire Piccolo and Nam. Especially Piccolo who felt so far behind.

_**Campsite: 1 Week Later, Night…**_

Ranfan and Blue sat before Shula who stood before them as the fire the just started. "Ranfan, are you certain you can bring yourself to take a life? Let alone multiple?"

Ranfan was dead serious. "If it means gaining the power to defeat Yamcha and prove my worth as a martial artist, I will do what I must."

Shula sighed deeply. "Ranfan, head to the Satan School. Destroy it and end as many lives as possible." He threw the hard drive to Blue. "You go claim this lab in the arctic. I will deal with my people."

"Are you quite certain you can do this Master Shula?" Blue asked wanting his own confirmation.

"I've thought long and hard about this." Shula stated. "The Land of the Demons is where the weak gather. Those who were tired of the strong ruling the Demon Realm. I was named their king. The king of weaklings.

I once thought that made me the strongest. That I had nothing to learn. On two occasions, this was proven false. Three humans were stronger than I. Then, Master Shen taught me much. Expanded what I was capable of.

In this clarity I realized my past ties were, and still are, holding me back from further advancing. If we wish to destroy the Turtle School, we must strive to be our best. If they really are training with Earth's Guardian, then we need to match that."

Ranfan and Blue bowed in respect to their new master. "We agree Master Shula."

Shula nodded. "The three of us will separate now. Each of us are to complete our task and return to this spot. If you do not complete your objective, me included, do not bother coming back for you are unworthy to consider yourself a Crane. We each have 3 weeks."

So, the three Crane Members ran off in different directions.

_**Satan Castle, Day's Later…**_

A young man stood on the second floor looking down at others dressed as he was in a brown gi and white pants. This man was tall, rather muscular, and had a hirsute physique. He had a long, black mullet.

He was soon joined by an old man with short white hair and mustache. "So, do any of the students strike you as viable to enter the next World Martial Arts Tournament, Mark?"

Mark chuckled. "There's promising talent here master, but I think I'm the only one ready."

The old man nodded. "I observe the same, but it's good to know you've advanced to the point that you can identify as such." He turned to Mark and placed a hand on his shoulder with a warm smile. "Satan Castle will be depending on you to win."

Mark smirked and pointed at himself. "Don't worry master because I won't let you or our dojo down. I'll use these next three years to really improve and show any former champion that dares rear his head what a Satan Student can do."

Just then, they heard what sounded like a distant female's voice. "Tri-Beam!"

The looked out the windows, as did many of the students, only to notice that they were cast in an orange glow. The next moment, the entire castle was caving in on itself. The students, Mark, and master were sent straight down the now square hole into the catacombs below.

_**Outside**_

Ranfan landed at the edge of the hole panting and sweating from the effort of using such a technique, but she knew her job may not done. There was a chance, though slight, that Satan's members could have survived.

"_I must wipe them out or at least confirm their deaths." _Ranfan thought before leaping into the hole.

_**Catacombs**_

Mark and his Master climbed out of the wreckage. All around them were the dead bodies of their fellow Satan members, their gi were rags, Mark's head was bleeding, and the master had been impaled in the gut by a chunk of stone. The old man fell to his knees.

Mark knelt by his master's side. "Master, you've been hurt. Come on, I'll get you to medical attention."

"No, you are all that's left Mark." The master got to his feet, despite the pain, as Ranfan landed atop the wreckage facing them. "Run now!"

Mark looked from Ranfan to his master unsure what to do. The master wasted no more time as he kicked his star pupil through one of the now crumbing catacomb doorways and threw a large enough rock just right.

"Dodon Ray!" Ranfan declared.

Before the doorway collapsed, Mark watched as his master was killed right before his eyes. The once proud pupil, now only member, of Satan Castle fell to his knees as his eyes watered. He couldn't help it.

Fortunately, the moment the doorway was blasted open got the young man moving. He booked it down the catacombs and instantly began taking whatever turns came his way in hopes of escaping this woman who had so easily destroyed everything.

Ranfan ran inside but couldn't see Mark anywhere. She grit her teeth angrily before running along the catacombs at a far greater speed than the Satan pupil could manage. Mark soon heard rapidly approaching footsteps.

"_Damn, no time." _Mark thought fearing for his life._ "I need to take the first exit now or I'm finished."_

Mark kicked a section of the wall revealing that it was a door before it fell into the river far below. Without hesitation, he jumped straight into the river below and swam with everything he had. He eventually dived and swam into a cave.

Not to long after, Ranfan came to the opening and narrowed her eyes before flying out and looking around for the missing Satan member. She knew she got more than enough, but the Crane Member was furious she'd missed one.

_**Forest**_

The underwater cave opened out to a lake within a thick forest. Mark swam to the shore and crawled onto land taking in deep breaths as the tears now freely flowed. He knew Ranfan was still out there, so he furiously beat the ground without words.

His thoughts were another story. _"In a mere instant, they're gone. Everyone… Gone! Master was killed in one move. I'd have thought it a trick if I didn't see the blood. Does that mean the castle was destroyed with a move? That Tri-Beam? Damn it!_

_I'm supposed to be the best of Satan Castle, yet I wouldn't last 5 seconds with that woman."_ He stood, as tears poured down his cheeks, and clenched his fist. _"I wouldn't stand a chance as I am now, but that's why I'll train._

_If all this stuff is real, then maybe the Martial Art's Tournament isn't a bunch of smoke and mirrors like I thought. Come to think of it, that girl… She was at the last tournament. Never gets far. So, if I train with a champion, then I should be able to defeat her."_

Mark wiped his eyes before starting his search. He had a no-good assassin to defeat for destroying his dojo and killing his friends and master. This fighter was determined to bring her down. All he needed was the proper training.

_**Land of the Demons**_

Shula now stood before the doors of his old home and had left the village alone as a sign of him fully accepting his new life. They didn't even know he'd returned. Now, he opened the doors with his newfound strength and walked on in.

_**Later…**_

Shula walked out of his old home bathed in demon blood and with a determined look. _"No one in there could even touch me." _He closed the doors. _"What a disgrace. They really were holding me back."_

With his thoughts now more confirmed than ever, the Crane Hermit flew off in the opposite direction as insurance than no one in the village would see him depart. Once he was certain, the demon flew back in the direction of camp.

_**Arctic**_

An elderly man wearing a white lab coat, with an odd-shaped head and male-pattern baldness, stood before a large mound of ice. "Dr. Wheelo, I have finally found the answer to freeing you, old friend. The myth of the Dragon Balls…"

That was as far as the old man got before Blue landed next to him. "There's no need for the Dragon Balls when I can free him."

Kotchin was immediately on guard. "Who are you?"

Blue smirked. "I am a former General of the Red Ribbon Army and current Crane Student under Crane Hermit Shula who was appointed by Master Shen. I come bearing the offers of an alliance from both the Crane School and Dr. Gero."

"Dr. Gero!" Kotchin smirked. "How is he these days?"

Blue smirked back. "He's been better, but at least he's always got his lab to fall back on."

Kotchin chuckled. "The old goat is still alive, and I thought he'd died with the Red Ribbon Army. Clearly, the army wasn't as destroyed as people like to think." He held out his hand. "You free the lab, and I'm certain Dr, Wheelo will be happy for an alliance."

Blue shook the hand. "You have a deal." The Crane Student turned his attention to the ice. _"All I need are some good-sized chunks of ice."_

Blue got to work carving out large ice spikes with his bare hands and setting them up just right before he slammed down on spike after spike creating cracks in the ice. Soon, it all fell into the water revealing a lab.

Kotchin was grinning. "Tell Gero that he's welcome here as is your school. Wheelo and I will tidy up the place."

"Will do." Blue stated before flying off.

_**Northern Woods, Days Later…**_

The Three Crane Students had met up at the campsite and immediately set off for the woods coming to the exact same location as before where they met Dr. Gero once more.

The scientist was rather elated. "I've seen you three do as I asked."

Shula pointed at Gero. "We did, so you need to hold up to your end."

Gero chuckled. "I will Crane Hermit. Together, I, Wheelo and Kotchin, and you and your school shall do great things." He turned. "Come, we have much to do."

_**Lookout, 3 Months Later…**_

The four students, Piccolo, Tony, Yamcha, and Nam were sitting around outside after a lengthy spar against some clay doll versions of themselves and relaxing.

"You didn't do to bad there Piccolo." Tony stated. "Your forms really improved."

Piccolo nodded. "Thank you. You three have come far in your meditation."

Yamcha smiled. _"This Piccolo is definitely preferable to the first one."_

Nam stood up. "Kami's coming out with Goku and Mizuna!"

The others stood as their friends finally emerged with huge smiles on their faces. The demon and humans ran over to greet them.

Goku smiled and put his hands behind his head. "Hey guys, we did it!"

Tony smiled back. "That's great!" He walked up to Mizuna and kissed her. "I'm very proud of both of you."

Piccolo noticed this strange gesture and looked at Yamcha. "What did Tony just do?"

Yamcha opened his eyes wide. _"Ah, I suppose he wouldn't know anything about well this." _ He sighed. "I'll explain later."

Kami tapped his staff on the ground getting their attention. "Now, Tony, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Nam, you four shall begin training with me. Goku and Mizuna, you will be left with Popo."

"_I see. Because we had to train our Oozaru sides, we're currently behind the others."_ She clenched her fist. _"We'll just have to breeze on through and catch up."_

Goku smiled. _"They may be ahead for now, but Mizuna and I will catch up."_

_**West City**_

Mark walked along the streets now wearing a restored gi and travel backpack on his back. The past three months had seen the last Satan student doing everything he could to find any winner capable of those strange attacks while also training harder than he's ever trained before.

So far, he's come up with nothing concrete. There was barely any information of Jackie Chun or Yamcha. Apparently, Jackie Chun was the brother or something to Roshi. Another previous champion and inventor of the Kamehameha, but there was no information on where to find them.

Yamcha was a similar story being a student of Roshi, yet no information on where to find him. Fortunately, last year had two champions due to the Crane Students, and their master, eliminating a competitor. Tony Stark who did have an address, Capsule Corp.

So, the fighter approached the building and pressed the button on the buzzer getting the robot receptionist to answer him. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Tony Stark." Mark stated.

"Tony Stark is training for the next three years." The robot stated. "We are not at liberty to give the location even if we did know. Have a good day."

Mark's face fell as he turned his back to the fence and slid down it to the sidewalk. _"My only other lead is King Chappa. He was a former champion, but he doesn't have techniques like the champions after him. Techniques like that girl. What do I do?"_

Bulma pulled up on her vehicle and jumped off only to notice Mark. "Excuse me sir, but what are you doing?"

Mark looked up and immediately stood. "Oh, I'm sorry." He ran his hands through his hair. "I'll take my…" He paused as he realized this girl was the daughter of Dr. Brief. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know Tony Stark, would you?"

Bulma stared at the strange man suspiciously. "I might. Why?"

Mark nodded. "My entire dojo was wiped out by a woman in Crane School attire. I've heard that Tony and his fellow students managed to defeat them. I need to learn what he knows in order to stop her and that entire school of theirs before they go around continuing to harm others."

Bulma softened. "I'm sorry to hear that. Unfortunately, I'm don't know where he's training."

Mark closed his eyes. "I see. Sorry for taking your time."

"Hold on." Bulma stated getting his attention. "I don't know where it is, but Tony spoke of the Sacred Land of Korin where he found the Tower of Korin. By climbing up it he found a second master that should still be there. If you're looking for training, that's your best bet."

Mark smiled and instantly ran off. "Thank you for your help!"

Bulma looked after him. _"What a strange man."_

She then went about her business as usual.

_**Arctic Lab**_

Gero and Shula stood in the main room of the lab with a brain in a jar. This was Dr. Wheelo.

"The labs been thoroughly renovated to accommodate both science and Martial Arts." Wheelo informed.

Gero nodded. "The Turtle School has been making strides with Kami's training. I'm not certain what the two monkey tailed people have been up to, but they've recently rejoined the group."

Shula crossed his arms. "There isn't a moment to lose. Gero, you need to locate suitable students for the Crane School. If I want them ready for the 23rd Tournament, I need them soon."

Gero chuckled. "Consider it done. In the meantime, I've sent an established member of the Crane School off to retrieve two others."

Shula raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

He pressed a button causing the panel of a wall to move up and reveal a screen. He turned it on and they could all see Mercenary Tao walking up to the unconscious bodies of Tien and Chiaotzu. Tao was a cyborg, but most certainly alive.

Shula looked at the image with shock. "Those three… Master Shen spoke of them. His younger brother and previous students." The demon smiled. "Excellent. 6 students of suitable quality will only help during the 23rd Tournament. Hopefully, I can question them on what happened."

Gero thought. _"Oh, I wouldn't count on it."_

_**Forest**_

Tien slowly opened his eyes, sat up, and rubbed his head. "Chiaotzu I can't remember a thing. what happened? Are you okay?"

Chiaotzu was the same. "The last thing I remember was walking through the forest with master's pet and you. Then it's all blank."

Tao got their attention. "Tien and Chiaotzu, stand at attention."

Both Crane students did as they were told. "Master Tao!"

They were immediately shocked by his look.

"Master Tao, what's happened to you?" Tien asked.

Tao replied, "A great deal has happened since you and Chiaotzu were taken. Come with me and I shall explain everything. For now, just know that the Crane School has been gravely impacted, and the Turtle School is to blame."

Tien nodded. "Right sir."

"Also, except that you've been out of commission for years, so I will be taking over your training. It's time you two entered my profession. Only once you are successful, will I allow you to partake in the next step of training."

Both students nodded completely unaware and confused by everything that was happening. If there was one thing keeping them grounded in this moment, it was Tao. They had a deep respect for him, and his attitude made it easier to accept that what he was saying was the truth.

_**Korin's Tower, 6 Months In…**_

Mark had finally managed to locate the tower and after explaining himself to the Karinga Tribe, he was permitted to try climbing the tower. It took a good number of days before he made it to the top and met with Korin.

He was shocked by what Korin was. "Master Korin is a cat?"

Korin licked his paw and rubbed it over his face. "Yeah, I'm cat. I'm also your current, best chance for training big guy."

Mark got on his hands and knees. "No, I'm sorry Master Korin. Please don't turn me away."

Korin turned away from him and sighed. "Relax, I won't. Get ready because you're about to be put through your paces. You can start by climbing up and down the tower until I say stop."

"What?" Mark questioned.

Korin threw him a decayed Senzu Bean. "You'll eat one every time you make it to the top to restore your energy before climbing back down." He walked to the staircase. "Come along."

Mark looked at the bean, shrugged, and ate it. After all, Korin was the master. He instantly felt all his weariness leave him. He immediately ran after the cat now certain he knew what he was doing.

_**Arctic Lab: Blue's Room, 6 Months Later…**_

Blue sat on his knees with his eyes closed as he let his physic powers freely run through him slowly changing and converting it all into Physical Abilities. A slow process that had been going on ever since they arrived at this place.

Why shouldn't he since it was obvious his previous abilities failed to defeat Tony? Soon his eyes snapped open as he heard a knocking at the door. The former general got up and answered to find Ranfan.

_**Hallways**_

His fellow student turned. "Shula says it's to instruct the other students."

Blue nodded. "Of course." He stepped outside and walked with her through the metal hallways. "I hope you haven't been slacking on your own training Ranfan."

Ranfan clenched her bandaged fist causing them to bleed. "Worry about your own training Blue. I'll be ready to serve the school when the time comes."

"I only ask because Shen's former student, Tien, is rapidly catching up with you." Blue stated.

Ranfan said, "This isn't a competition Blue. I don't know how things worked in your army, but you seem to be under the impression that we're not on the same team."

"Not at all." Blue stated. "We are all dedicated to the school and what our master wishes. I am merely ensuring everyone is at their absolute best."

Shula stepped from around a corner. "I appreciate it Blue but do ease up. Ranfan pushes herself to her limits each day further advancing them. She is fine."

Blue bowed. "As you wish Master Shula."

Ranfan nodded. "Thank you, Master Shula."

The demon then noticed Tien and Chiaotzu coming on down the hall. "Now, you two run along and begin instructing our new students with Tao." They walked on and Shula approached the pair. "Tien and Chiaotzu."

Both nodded. "Master Shula. Do you have need of us?"

"I would like you two to walk with me." Shula started walking. "I wish to speak with you." Both students came to walk on either side of him. "Do you two resent me for taking over after Shen?"

Both students were shocked.

"Why would you think that master?" Chiaotzu asked.

Tien nodded. "We, like Tao, have accepted you as the new master."

Shula smiled. "I am glad to hear that. I was simply assuming by the way you've kept your distance from me and your fellow students."

"With all due respect sir, we didn't mean to." Tien stated. "The two of us simply feel outclassed compared to you, Ranfan, and Blue. There was a time when we were the best Shen had taught, but now we aren't.

We feel as though we can't serve as well as we once did until we grow stronger. The two of us have been training together to regain what we were. It has been admittedly difficult given Tao's new role as a teacher. As such, he cannot train us himself."

Shula nodded. "I see, then as your master it is only fitting I address the problem. From here on out, the three of us will train together. What with Tao, Ranfan, and Blue teaching your fellow students, I find myself with plenty of free time."

Chiaotzu smiled. "Thank you master."

Tien nodded. "We promise that we will not slow down. We merely wish to be of use when it comes time to crush the Turtle School."

"I believe you two can be." Shula turned around. "We will begin now."

_**Korin's Tower: 3 Months Later…**_

Mark flexed his arms as he'd come to realize he'd vastly grown beyond what he thought possible. He was so much stronger and faster than he could have ever imagined. The training had simply done wonders for him.

Korin stared at his student curiously. _"This one is special much like the five currently training on the lookout. He's grown considerable considering where he was when we started. Not to mention he uses a little Ki in everything he does._

_Without even realizing it, he's been growing faster than a normal human would have given the circumstances."_ He looked at the ceiling. _"Maybe… Maybe I should send him up to join in on the training."_

Mark laughed. "Alright, it's time for another day of training Master Korin."

Korin stopped him. "Hold on Mark, your training with me is complete. At this rate, you won't get much stronger if you stayed."

Mark looked at him as he remembered what that Crane Member was capable of. "Master Korin, there's no way I'm anywhere near strong enough to take on that Crane."

Korin shook his head. "You aren't, but you can be." He produced a bell and gave it to Mark. "Take that bell and climb the red pole on the roof straight to the top. There you'll meet Kami and his 6 students. If you want to advance your training, you'll need to train with them."

Mark nodded and tucked the bell safely on his person. "Thank you, Master Korin."

He climbed onto the roof and started the long climb. Eventually, he climbed the ladder and say the 6 students combatting one another in the distance while Kami oversaw them. As Mark approached, everyone stopped to stare at him.

Mark came to stand before them. "My name is Mark." He produced the bell and looked at it for a moment as he contemplated what he was going to say next. "Mark Satan, and I'm here to train."


End file.
